The Journey
by Arwennicole
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen's best friends die now they have the task of taking care of a child. When she turns sixteen. She wants adventure and she finds love, heartache, and an adventure. R&R please. COMPLETED AT LAST!
1. Losse Daughter of Taratar

The Journey

By

Nicole

Pairing: Aragorn and Arwen, Legolas and Losse

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Aragorn and Arwen's best friends die when they were attacked by orcs so they were given the task to take care of their daughter. When the child turns sixteen, she wants to go out for adventure and she follows the Fellowship. She'll find love, heartache, and an adventure.

The Journey

Chapter 1: Losse daughter of Taratar

A group of horses were on their way towards Rivendell. On their backs were riders from LothLórien. A beautiful maiden was holding a little bundle in her arms and she smiled at her husband as they rode through the plains. "How much further to Rivendell?" He asked.

"We are a plain away," she replied.

He stroked her hair with a smile. "You're so beautiful, even after you had Losse. You are still my beautiful angel, Arne," he said.

"Stop it and keep your eyes ahead. Remember, we don't want any orcs to attack us, Taratar," she said.

Taratar smiled and kissed her forehead. "ORCS!" An archer yelled. Arne gasped as arrows came flying from everywhere.

"ARNE!" Taratar yelled.

He grabbed Arne and got her on the ground and covered her up from the arrows. He stood up and started to shoot arrows and cried out in pain as arrows hit him. "TARATAR!" She yelled. She kneeled in front of him with the bundle still in her arms. "Taratar," she said.

"At least I was there when you had Losse. Remember this, Arne, I will always love you," he said.

Arne felt tears press against her eyes and got onto her horse. She rode off towards Rivendell and cried out in pain as an arrow hit her in the back. She saw Rivendell and held her child close as she came closer to the village. She made it to the village and saw her friends hurrying over to her.

Aragorn and Arwen were walking around Rivendell with smiles on their faces. The two lovers were walking hand in hand when a maiden rode over to them. Arwen gasped to see that it was her best friend, Arne. "Arne, what happened?" She asked.

"Orcs, they killed Taratar. Arwen, do me a favor, please. I am weak and may not last long," Arne said.

"You'll be fine, Arne, just let us get some help," Aragorn said.

"No! My time has come, Arwen, please do me this favor," she said.

Arwen nodded and Arne pushed a bundle into her arms. "Her name is Losse, please take care of her, please. Raise her as your own. On the eve of her nineteenth birthday, tell her about us. Don't tell her any sooner. Please, Arwen," she said. Arwen looked at the infant in her arms and looked at Aragorn with tears in her eyes. Aragorn looked down at Arne to see the lights were gone in her eyes. Arwen gasped when Losse began to cry.

"What do we do Aragorn?" She asked.

Aragorn sighed as he looked at Arne's body. "We do what she asked us to do; we take care of Losse like she wished us to do. We won't tell her about Arne or Taratar until the eve of her nineteenth birthday. She'll be our child, Arwen," he said. Aragorn then picked Arne's body up from he ground and later that afternoon, the elves of Rivendell buried her.

Arwen walked into the room to see Losse fast asleep in her crib. She sighed as she looked at the infant. The child might not have been hers, but she'll love her and take care of her like she would her own child she would one day have. Aragorn stood next to her with a smile. "We shall take great care of her," he said. Arwen nodded and sighed.

"I already miss Arne and Taratar," she said.

Aragorn held her close and sighed sadly. "I know, I miss them too. We shall remember them and when the time comes, Losse will know everything about them," he said. Arwen nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. Then they stayed there looking at the child that used to be Losse daughter of Taratar, now she was Losse daughter of Aragorn.

AN: I hope you like it, I'll keep going if you want me too, if not I'll just stop it right here and right now.


	2. A Father's Memories

Chapter 2: A Father's Memories

Losse woke up with a yawn. She stretched and climbed out of her bed. She put on her favorite pale rose dress and walked over to the mirror. Her long dark hair fell to her waist and her eyes were sky blue. Arwen came into the room with a smile. "Losse, your father's home," she said. Losse gasped and ran out of the room to greet her father

Aragorn rode to Rivendell and smiled when he saw Losse running over to greet him. He jumped off his horse and swung her around once she entered his arms. He placed her on the ground and smiled at her. "You're beautiful, and I believe that tomorrow you'll be sixteen," he said. Losse nodded with a smile. Aragorn looked at her and knew that she looked like Arne, he wanted to tell her the truth, but the promise he made to Arne had to stay strong until she was nineteen. He walked his horse over the stables and Losse followed him. "I also have a surprise for you tomorrow. My old friend is coming here to celebrate your birthday with us," he said.

"Do you mean I'll actually be able to meet this 'old friend' you've always been talking about?" She asked.

Aragorn chuckled and nodded. "Could you please tell me his name at least?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. He'll tell you when he comes tomorrow," Aragorn replied.

Losse pouted and Aragorn had to smile at this. He kissed her cheek and they walked inside.

Later that night, Aragorn walked into Losse's room and saw her fast asleep with a smile on her face. Aragorn smiled as he stroked her cheek. He remembered his dear friends, Taratar and Arne. Then the memories of raising Losse came back to him.

****

*Flashback*

Sixteen Years Ago

__

Aragorn was walking around the halls of the House of Elrond with his wailing foster daughter in his arms. He was trying to calm her down so she would go to sleep, but nothing was working. He finally sat down and began to sing to the infant. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" He sang. Losse stopped crying and she began to fall asleep against his chest. He looked up when he heard someone coming in and saw Arwen standing there.

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world. Those are the words to that song you were singing to her," she said.

"I had to, at least she's asleep now," he said.

Arwen nodded and took Losse into her arms. "You should get some sleep, I'll watch her now," she said. Aragorn yawned and kissed her cheek.

"Hannon le, meleth nin," he said.

Arwen nodded and watched as he walked into his room.

****

Fifteen Years Ago

__

Losse was playing on the floor when Aragorn walked by to talk to Arwen. Her big blue eyes widened and she tried to stand up. "Ada," she said. He turned around to see her standing up. Her arms were reaching out to him. "Ada," she repeated. Aragorn's eyes widened. She was trying to walk. Arwen gasped to see her walking. "Ada, Nana," she said. When she was two inches from them, Aragorn scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around in a circle. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"You did great, Losse," he said.

She placed her hands on his face with a smile. "Ada," she said. Aragorn hugged her tight with a sigh. Arwen walked over and he took her into his free arm.

****

Ten Years Ago

__

Aragorn was teaching Losse how to ride when he heard her groan. He looked at her to see her struggling with the saddle. "Ada, am I doing this right?" She asked. She was trying to sit the way Arwen wanted her to sit. Aragorn looked around and saw that Arwen was nowhere in sight. He looked down at her again and got her to put her other leg over the saddle.

"There you go, is that better?" He asked.

Losse nodded and then he walked next to her as she rode the pony. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, what are you doing?" Asked a voice. Aragorn turned around to see Arwen standing there with her arms crossed. "I wanted her to learn the proper way to ride a horse," she snapped.

"Aw, but nana, this is much better," Losse groaned.

"Besides, you ride that way," Aragorn said.

"When I need to. Otherwise I wouldn't do it that way," Arwen said.

"Come on, Arwen, it's not hurting anything."

"Please, nana."

Arwen sighed as she looked at them. "I guess so, if it makes Losse happy," Arwen said.

"YEAH!" Losse exclaimed.

Aragorn smiled then he led the pony back to the stables.

****

Two Years Ago

__

Aragorn was reading a book when he heard Losse let out an irritable sigh. He looked up to see that the servant was having a hard time teaching her swordfight. "Here, Ohtar, let me do it," Aragorn said.

"Yes, milord," Ohtar said.

Aragorn pulled his sword out and began to teach her to swordfight. After an hour of sword fighting, Aragorn could see that she was a fast learner. "You did a wonderful job, I'll show you how to do some archery too," he said.

"Really, ada? Would you really show me that?" She asked.

"Yes, I will show you that," he replied.

He kissed the side of her head and they continued on with their practicing.

****

*End Flashbacks*

Aragorn smiled to see that the child he and Arwen brought up from an infant into a beautiful young woman. He kissed the side of her head and wrapped the blankets around her. "I love you," he whispered. Then he closed the door after he took one last look at her.

Losse woke up right after Aragorn closed the door and smiled, she had heard what Aragorn said. "I love you too, ada," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have worked hard on it to get it into the perfect shape.


	3. Losse's Birthday

Chapter 3: Losse's Birthday

Losse stood in the full-length mirror with a smile. She was wearing pale blue shoes, a blue dress, a blue mantle, around her neck was a necklace with a pendant that was shaped like a crescent moon, and her dark hair was put into a braid with a blue ribbon going around it. She heard a knock on the door and sighed. "Come in," she said. She turned and saw Lord Elrond standing there. "Grandfather, is there something you needed?" She asked.

"No, I wanted to give you something," he replied.

He sat on her bed and held out a white box. Losse walked over and sat down next to him. "This is my birthday gift to you," he said. Losse placed the box in her lap and opened it. She gasped at the object inside.

"Grandfather, this is beautiful," she said.

She held up a beautiful tiara full of sapphires. Elrond took the tiara and placed it upon her head. "It belonged to your grandmother, Celebrían, and she told me to give it to our first granddaughter," Elrond said. Losse hugged him with a smile.

"Thank you; Grandfather," she said.

Elrond hugged her back with a smile. "You are welcome, Losse," he whispered. She stood up from his embrace and looked into the mirror again. The tiara had beautiful sapphires all over it and upon her brow was a sapphire shaped like a crescent moon. Elrond smiled and stood up from the bed. "I shall see you down in the ballroom," he said.

"Yes, and thank you, Grandfather," she said with a gentle smile.

Elrond nodded to her before he left. Losse took a deep breath before she went down to the ballroom.

Aragorn and Arwen were talking to Elrohir and Elladen when Aragorn saw Legolas walk into the room. "Legolas, welcome to Rivendell," Aragorn said.

"Thank you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

Then everything stopped when Arwen saw Losse standing at the top of the stairs. Legolas' eyes widened when he saw a beautiful maiden standing there. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she came down the stairs. Everyone stared at Losse as she came down the stairs. Aragorn knew it was time to make the introduction. "Ladies and gentlemen, please greet my daughter, Lady Losse. Today, she is turning sixteen," Aragorn announced. The people in the room began to clap for the beautiful princess of Rivendell. Legolas knew he had to talk to her and walked over to her. Aragorn smiled when Legolas walked over to them.

"Losse, this is my friend, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Legolas, this is my daughter, Losse," Aragorn said.

Losse held her hand out to him with a gentle smile. Legolas took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Losse," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Legolas," she said.

Losse blushed slightly, but then she went to go speak to Arwen. Aragorn smiled when he saw that Legolas was watching her. "She's beautiful," Legolas sighed.

"Yes, she is beautiful, just like her mother. However, she wants to fight, but because she's a woman, I cannot let her. I'm afraid she'll get hurt if she does fight," Aragorn said.

"She's like her mother, remember, Arne always wanted to fight until she married Taratar," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded and sighed as he looked over at Losse. He loved his foster daughter so much that he would keep her safe from anything that could harm her. Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile. "She is precious, Aragorn, you should keep her close to you as long as you do have her. In two years you'll have to tell her about Taratar and Arne," Legolas said.

"I know, but I don't think I want that to happen. During the past sixteen years of raising her, she became like a daughter of my own. I can never let her go when the time comes. I hope when the time comes for Arwen and me to tell her about them, I hope she'll love me just the same as she does now," Aragorn sighed.

"Of course she will, Aragorn, you were the one that raised her from an infant. You took care of her, she'll love you even if you aren't her real father," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded then he saw Legolas watching her again. He then pushed Legolas over to her. "Go ask her to dance," Aragorn said.

"No, I can't," Legolas said.

"Of course you can, just go and ask her. As her father I order you to ask her to dance," Aragorn said.

Legolas sighed and walked over to the table. He held his hand out to Losse with a smile. "May I have this dance, Lady Losse?" He asked. She slipped her hand in his with a gentle smile.

"I would be honored to dance with you, Lord Legolas," she replied.

Legolas led her out to the dance floor and they began to dance. As they danced, all eyes were on them, but they didn't notice. They were too much into the dance to notice. "Your father told me when he visited Mirkwood that it was going to be your birthday and he invited me to come. So happy birthday, Lady Losse, daughter of Aragorn. I brought you something," he said. Losse looked down to see a beautiful bracelet made of gold with sapphires all around it.

"It's beautiful," she said.

He snapped the bracelet around her wrist with a smile. "Happy birthday, Losse," he whispered. Losse smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Legolas smiled and hugged her back. Arwen and Aragorn smiled at this, they saw that Losse was having the best birthday ever. When she let him go, they continued to dance together. Legolas smiled, but he ignored what he was feeling as they danced. When the music was over, Legolas bowed to her as she curtsied. "Thank you for the dance," she said.

"It should be I who should be thanking you," he said.

Losse then walked back over to Aragorn and Aragorn smiled at her. "Is it all right if your father could dance with you?" He asked.

"It is all right, father," she replied.

Arwen smiled as her beloved danced with the child they raised together that was once a baby. Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her cheek. Losse sighed as she danced with her father.

Then that night, Losse was lying in her bed with her head in Aragorn's lap. Aragorn stroked her hair with a smile. "Father, am I too old to listen to you sing that little song again?" She asked. Aragorn chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Of course not," he replied.

As he began to sing the song, she kept her head in his lap as he sang to her. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" He sang. Losse sighed as she fell asleep in his arms. "I love you, Losse, so much," he whispered. He kissed the top of her head and placed her head back on the pillow. He wrapped the blankets around her before leaving the room. Losse dreamed of her family the entire night and knew that it was the best birthday ever.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I just loved the birthday party part. I hope I put enough detail on what she wore at her birthday party. New chapter will be up soon.


	4. The One Ring

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**LilClairePotter****: Thanks for supporting my story, you rock!**

**Coolio02: You're welcome about the review, I hope you'll post a new chapter soon.**

**moismiley****: I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far.**

Chapter 4: The One Ring

               Losse was standing on the balcony of her room, she had to watch her father leave Rivendell to get some hobbits and he hadn't been seen or heard from for three days. She feared for the worse. She saw Arwen riding into Rivendell and ran down to greet her.

               When she exited the House of Elrond, she saw that Arwen had tears in her eyes and she held a wounded hobbit in her arms. "Where is father?" She asked.

"He's inside, what happened? Have you seen father? Is he all right, are you all right?" Losse asked.

"The hobbit has been stabbed by a ringwraith. I have seen your father, he's just fine and I'm all right. I just have a scratch on my face from a tree branch," Arwen replied.

               Then they hurried the hobbit inside after Losse ordered for some horses to be sent to fetch Aragorn and the rest of the hobbits.

               Arwen's scratch was tended to and she got changed out of her riding clothes while Elrond took care of the hobbit. Losse watched as Arwen went to lie down and she heard the horses returning. She hurried outside to greet her father and the visitors.

               Aragorn rode into Rivendell and the hobbits saw Losse running out to greet them. "That's my daughter," Aragorn answered before they could ask. He jumped off the horse and hugged Losse tight when she entered his arms. He sighed happily, but sadness was in his heart. He prayed that she would stay safe when the war starts. The battle for Middle-Earth would come soon and the elves were leaving. When he let her go, Losse smiled at the hobbits.

"Hello, I'm Losse, daughter of Aragorn, and you are?" She asked.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee, but I'm really known as Sam," the first hobbit said.

"I'm Meridoc Brandybuck, but everyone calls me Merry," the second hobbit said.

"I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin or Pip for short," the third hobbit said.

               Losse smiled and then she looked at her father. "Who was the other hobbit that mother brought in?" She asked.

"That's Frodo Baggins, he holds the One Ring," Aragorn replied.

               Losse gasped and backed up. "The One Ring has been found?" She asked in fear. Aragorn nodded with sadness in his eyes.

"Where is your mother?" He asked.

"She's resting upstairs," she replied.

"I should go see her," he said softly.

               Losse watched as her father went to go see her mother and looked at the three hobbits. "Come, I shall show you to your rooms," she said. The three hobbits followed her while the stable boys took care of the horses and the pony

               When Losse walked into Arwen's room, she saw that Arwen was finally awake. "Grandfather is calling for a council," Losse said.

"I have heard of that," Arwen said.

"Is father going?" Losse asked.

"He must, he's representing the Rangers from the North."

"I see."

               Arwen smiled as she looked at her daughter. She walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You have grown up so fast," she said with a smile.

"I have been told that many times," Losse said.

"And we mean it."

               Arwen smiled before leaving the room. Losse sat on Arwen's bed and sighed. She saw the painting of Aragorn, Arwen, and herself. The painting was made when she was two months old. She walked over and picked the painting up. She smiled as she remembered the stories her mother would tell her about her childhood. She remembered learning how to swordfight and do archery. She sighed sadly at the thought of actually leaving her parents to live in Valinor. She was aware that Arwen was going to give up her immortality to be with Aragorn. She put the painting down and walked over to greet the council members with some of the other elves.

               She saw Boromir, son of Denethor II, enter Rivendell first and she bowed to him when he walked over to her. "Good day, Lord Boromir. I am Lady Losse," she said. Boromir smiled and kissed the top of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Losse," he said.

               Losse nodded and watched as he left. She held back a gasp when she saw Legolas enter Rivendell. He jumped from the saddle and looked around Rivendell. He smiled when he saw Losse standing there with some of the other elves. He walked over and hugged Losse tight. "I am so glad to see you again," he said.

"I have missed you," she whispered.

"And I you," Legolas whispered back.

               Losse smiled as she welcomed everyone else before walking with Legolas around Rivendell.

"Where was your last adventure? Tell me everything that happened," she said.

               Legolas laughed at her words. "You are an adventurous elf-maiden. A lady like you should think about getting married and having a family someday," he said.

"Nonsense, elf prince, I don't want to start a family yet. I have time for I am immortal. I want to go out and have adventures first," she said. Legolas smiled at her and then he sat her down.

"You want to know what I did on my last adventure, well, I'll tell you," he said.

               Losse listened like an interested child as Legolas told his story about the adventure he had. When he was finished, Losse's eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he did all that. "Did you really do all those things?" She asked.

"Of course," he said.

               Losse smiled at her friend, she remembered her father telling her stories about him before she met him two months ago. Legolas then stood up and sighed. "If you excuse me, milady, I best get ready for the council," he said. Losse nodded and watched as he turned to leave.

"Legolas," she said.

               Legolas stopped and turned around. "Yes?" He asked.

"I give you the best of luck during the council," she said.

               Legolas bowed his head and left. Losse then stood up and sighed. "I better go find my parents, I haven't seen them all afternoon," she mumbled. She walked off to find Aragorn and Arwen.

AN: This is finished, now it's on to chapter 5. Read and review please.


	5. Losse's Decision

Chapter 5: Losse's Decision

               Losse was looking all over Rivendell for her parents when she came upon a bridge. She looked between the bushes and saw Aragorn and Arwen standing on the bridge hand in hand. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes and she listened to them speak. "Renech i lu erui govannem?" Arwen asked. (Do you remember when we first met?) Aragorn traced the Evenstar Pendant around her neck before he answered hr.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen," he replied. (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)

"Gwennin in enninath Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich," she said. (Long years have passed you did not have the cares you carry now.)

               Losse saw that they were deeply in love and continued to listen to them. "Renich i beth i pennen?" She asked. (Do you remember what I told you?) Aragorn sighed as he touched the Evenstar Pendant around her neck again.

"You said you'd bind yourself. Forsaking the immortal life of you people," he replied.

               Losse's eyes widened. Her mother was going to give up the immortal life to be with her father, she felt amazement go all through her. She remembered her Grandfather tell her the story of Beren and Luthien. She then knew that her mother was taking the path of Luthien. "And to that I hold, I would rather share on lifetime with you than face all of the ages of this world alone," Arwen said. Losse's keen sense of sight saw the Evenstar Pendant in Aragorn's hand and she saw that shock in his eyes as he looked at the pendant. "I choose a mortal life," Arwen said.

"You cannot give me this," Aragorn said.

"It is mine to give to whom I will…like my heart," she whispered.

               Arwen closed his hand and then Aragorn kissed her passionately on the lips. Losse stood up in shock. She walked back to the House of Elrond to think about what she just saw.

               Losse decided to spy on the council to see what was going on, only to regret it painfully. She saw that a group was being formed to take the Ring to Mordor. She saw that Gandalf the Grey was the first to volunteer to go with Frodo to destroy the Ring. Losse's heart stopped beating for a second when she saw Aragorn get up from his seat. "By my life or death I can protect you…I will. You have my sword," he said. Losse's heart stopped a full two seconds when she saw Legolas walk over to Frodo.

"And you have my bow," he said.

               Tears threatened to fall from her eyes; her father and her good friend were leaving to destroy the evil Ring. Then the hobbits, Boromir, and a dwarf came out to help Frodo. "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said.

               That night, Losse saw her father packing his weapons to leave. "Father, take me with you," she said.

"No, that's not possible," he said.

"Why is it impossible for me to go?" She asked.

               Aragorn grabbed his sword and turned to look at Losse. "It is too dangerous for you," he replied. Losse held back a laugh at his words.

"I'm a great swordfighter and a great archer, you've seen me," she said.

"I am well aware of your skills, but a battle against Saruman and Sauron is much too dangerous for you," he sighed.

"I know that if I were a boy you would take me with you. I'm just as good as a boy," she snapped.

               Aragorn looked up to see the anger in her eyes. "It is not possible for you to go on this journey with us. When the war is over, I promise that I'll take you out on an adventure," he said, trying to ignore the glare she was giving him.

"I am not a pathetic being, I can fight, you know I can," she said getting very angry.

"I know you are not a pathetic being, but you cannot fight with us in this battle, that is final," he snapped.

"Why do you believe that I can't go with you? I can do anything just like a boy, I can ride and fight like a boy, but yet you are still making me stay," she said quietly.

               Aragorn looked up at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you and that means you'll stay here for your own protection," he said.

"I can protect myself," she mumbled.

"Not out there in a real battlefield," he said.

"I CAN FIGHT!" She yelled.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ORCS, TROLLS, AND RINGWRAITHS CAN DO TO YOU?! SAURON AND SARUMAN WOULD SEE YOU KILLED!" Aragorn yelled.

"THEY CAN KILL ME; I'M PROTECTING THE ONES I LOVE OUT THERE! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!" She yelled back.

"WRONG! ONCE YOU GET OUT THERE, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! I CAN'T BE THERE ALL THE TIME TO HELP YOU!"

"I CAN HELP MYSELF!"

               Aragorn glared at Losse. "You are not coming with us, Losse and that is final. Now go," he growled.

"But father…" she started.

"I SAID GO!" He yelled angrily.

               Losse's eyes widened and she hurried out of the room. Aragorn sat down on a chair and sighed in defeat. Arwen came into the room to see that Aragorn was terribly stressed and stood behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Aragorn grasped her hand. "She just wants to fight," she said.

"I know she does, but it's too dangerous out there for her. She thinks she can take care of herself if orcs are surrounding here and there is no way out. I'm always there to help her out of those situations, but out there, I can't be there every time to get her out of the trap," he mumbled.

               Arwen sat next to him and looked into his eyes. "My love, she'll forget this and she'll wait for you when the war is over," she said. Aragorn nodded and stood up.

"I have to finish getting ready to leave," he said.

               Arwen nodded sadly and left the room.

               Early the next morning, Losse woke up and looked to her side to see her knife sitting on her nightstand. She got up and grabbed the knife. She walked over to her full-length mirror and held the knife up to her hair. She cut her beautiful brown hair up to her chin and found some traveling clothes in her closet. She put the clothes on and saw that the Fellowship was getting ready to leave. She grabbed her quiver and strapped it on. She put her sword around her waist and waited for the Fellowship to be gone before she went to follow them. However, she saw Aragorn walking through the hallway and Arwen appeared. Her eyes widened when she heard that her father was letting Arwen go. "Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth a nîr a naeth," he said. (You have a chance for another life.Away from war... grief... despair.)

"Why are you saying this?" Arwen asked.

"I am mortal, you are elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen, nothing more," he said.

"I don't believe you," she said.

               Aragorn then lifted her hand up and held out the Evenstar Pendant. "This belongs to you," he said. Arwen looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It was a gift. Keep it," she said as she closed his hand.

               Losse couldn't believe that her father was going to let her mother go. When the Fellowship left, Losse jumped out of her window and followed them through the bushes.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly worked very hard on this for you enjoyment. Read and review thank you.


	6. The Fight in Moria and a Terrible Loss

Chapter 6: The Fight in Moria and a Terrible Loss

Losse followed the Fellowship for three days. Once in awhile, she'd hide in a bush to hide from Legolas' glance.

One morning, Losse was watching the Fellowship getting ready to leave when she saw that Legolas was looking her way. She gasped and ducked. "Aragorn, nad na ennas," he said. (Aragorn, something is out there.) Aragorn saw someone in the bushes and he held onto his sword. Legolas pulled out his bow and walked over to the bush. As soon as Aragorn grabbed the person in the bush, their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Losse?" Aragorn asked.

Losse sighed, she was found after three days of following them. Gandalf sighed and shook his head as they sat Losse down. "What are you doing here?" Aragorn ordered.

"I came to help," she said.

"I told you it was dangerous," he said.

"I can fight, I told you that."

"It is too dangerous here for you. Now we have no choice but to bring you with us. However, I want you to stay beside me throughout the entire journey, do you understand?"

Losse turned her head in anger. "Yes, father," she mumbled.

"Good, Gandalf, I think we're ready to leave now," Aragorn said.

Gandalf nodded and then they started on their way towards Mordor.

When they stopped again, Aragorn and Losse watched as Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to swordfight. When Boromir accidentally hit Pippin's hand the fun began for them. Boromir was on the ground and Aragorn walked over to them. "Gentlemen that's enough," Aragorn said. He went to grab the hobbits when the hobbits turned around and grabbed Aragorn's legs. Losse laughed as hard as she could when she saw her father on his back. She walked over and held a hand out to him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

She yelped when Aragorn pulled her down to him. "Father, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just having fun," he replied.

Then they got up from the ground and then they saw something coming towards them. "Crebian from Dunland," Legolas said.

  
"HIDE!" Aragorn yelled.

Before Losse could react, Legolas had grabbed her and they hid in a bush. When the birds passed, they came out from hiding and knew that they had to travel through the mountains.

Once they went to the side of a mountain, they came upon a snowstorm. Legolas helped Losse up onto the ledge of the mountain and they went ahead. That was when their hearing caught a voice. "There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas said.

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf yelled.

Legolas grabbed Losse and held her up against the mountain wall as rocks came down. "HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN! GANDALF, WE MUST GO BACK!" Aragorn yelled.

"NO!" Gandalf yelled back.

Gandalf went up and started chanting a spell. Then an avalanche fell when Saruman chanted another curse. Legolas grabbed Gandalf and he held Losse close as the snow fell upon them. Legolas and Losse were the first to get out and they climbed up and went to help their friends out of the snow. "Father," Losse said as she pulled Aragorn out of the snow.

"I'm all right, don't worry about me," Aragorn said.

"We have to get off the mountain. We make it to the Gap of Rohan and set a course to my city," Boromir said.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn objected.

"If we cannot pass through the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said.

Losse looked at Gandalf when he gave Frodo the choice. She grabbed Aragorn's hand and Aragorn held onto her hand with a comforting look on his face. "We will go through the mines," Frodo said.

"So be it," Gandalf said.

Losse helped Aragorn out of the snow and Aragorn had Losse stay next to him as they went to the Mines of Moria.

As they came to the doors and after waiting for Gandalf to get the words right, they had the chance to go through the mines after saving Frodo from the Watcher in the Water. It was dark and full of dwarf skeletons, but that's not what worried Losse, she was worried about the orcs that may still be in the caves. When they stopped, Legolas sat next to Losse and saw the fear in her eyes. "What troubles you?" He asked.

"Legolas, father was right. I'm not ready for a battle, but I'm here and there's nothing I can do," she said sadly.

Legolas could see the fear in her eyes as she spoke of it. "You're doing just fine, Lady Losse. You're going to survive this," he said. She looked at him to see the comforting smile he had on his face. "You're strong and the strong ones survive," he whispered. Losse blushed when she realized how close they were and turned away from him. Legolas then felt his heart beating fast when he realized how close they were. He had a hard time to make his heart stop beating so fast and he just did his best to comfort Losse while waiting for Gandalf.

"It's that way," Gandalf finally said.

They got up and went walking through the caves. Then they came to the tomb of Balin and Losse saw the tears falling from the dwarf's eyes as he kneeled in front of the burial of Balin. After Gandalf read from a book, they heard a banging sound and turned to see that Pippin had touched an arrow on a skeleton and the head had fallen off. The body went after it with a bucket. Loud banging could be heard throughout the caves. Losse held her breath and prayed that the orcs didn't hear them. They all sighed a breath of relief when they didn't hear anything. "Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid of us your stupidity," Gandalf snapped. Losse could see the sadness in Pippin's eyes as he touched the hilt of his sword. Then they heard drums banging together and their fear had come true, they were discovered. 

"Frodo!" Sam gasped. 

Losse looked over to see Frodo's sword glowing blue. "ORCS!" Legolas yelled. Losse and Boromir ran over to close the door when Boromir pushed Losse back. Two arrows flew over and nearly hit Boromir in the face, but Boromir backed up just in time.

"GET BACK! STAY CLOSE TO GANDALF!" Aragorn yelled.

Losse helped Boromir grab the doors and closed them. She looked at Aragorn and Boromir took the words right out of her mouth before she could say anything. "They have a cave troll," Boromir said. Losse backed up and watched as Boromir and Aragorn blocked the door with axes. She pulled her bow and arrows out and loaded her bow. She stood between Legolas and Aragorn while aiming her arrow at the door as orcs began to break the door down. When the doors broke down, the battle began. Losse put her bow away as fast as she had taken it out and pulled her sword out. She fought next to her father as he fought the orcs off. Losse watched as Legolas climbed some stairs to fight orcs off with his knives and she gasped when a troll came crashing through the door. That was when she was separated from her father. She held her sword up, but before she knew it, the troll cornered her. The only thing she could do was scream. "LOSSE!" Boromir yelled. He hurried over and put a long gash across the troll's back. The troll roared and looked at Boromir. Losse gasped when she felt someone grabbing onto her arm and looked up to see Boromir standing next to her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"DUCK!" Boromir yelled.

He pushed Losse to the ground when the troll's hammer came close to hitting their heads. Then she was separated from Boromir and found herself next to Legolas and Aragorn. She knew that she was fine and she fought off the orcs as they came at her. She ducked when an orc went to hit her with the sword and stabbed her sword through the orc's stomach. The orc fell to the ground dead and she smiled as Legolas stood in front of her. "I told you the strong ones survive," he said. Losse nodded with a smile, and then she killed an orc that was coming up from behind Legolas.

"You need to watch where you are going," she teased.

Legolas rolled his eyes and he shot an orc that was behind her. "Same to you," he teased right back. Then they fought together again. Losse saw that Frodo was trapped and was calling for Aragorn. She saw her father grab a spear and stab the troll with it. She gasped when the troll hit Aragorn and he flew back against the wall and was knocked out. 

"FATHER!" She screamed. 

She hurried over to Aragorn and kneeled next to him. "Father, please wake up," she begged. She then saw Frodo get stabbed with the spear and fear rose in her eyes. "FRODO!" She yelled. She saw that Merry and Pippin were attacking the troll. Once Merry was thrown off the troll's back, Legolas hurried over to the troll and shot the troll through the mouth and killed the it. The ground shook as the troll fell. Losse looked to see that Aragorn was awake and backed away as he crawled over to Frodo.

"Oh, no!" He gasped.

He turned Frodo over and they saw that he was alive. Losse and Sam hurried over with shock in their eyes. "He's alive," Sam said. Frodo sat up and looked at all three of them.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo said.

"You should be dead, that spear would skewered a wild boar," Aragorn said.

Losse nodded in agreement and then she saw that Frodo had on the mithril shirt. More orcs were coming and they knew they had to get out of the tomb.

They ran out of the tomb, but before they knew it, they were surrounded. Losse had her sword drawn and she saw that Aragorn and Legolas were ready to fight too. However, just as the orcs were about to attack, a loud growling sound was hear throughout the mines. The orcs ran off and Losse looked over at Legolas. For the first time since she had known him, she saw fear in his eyes. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog a demon of the Ancient World. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf yelled.

They took off running. Losse saw Boromir running down some stairs, only to have them coming to a short end. Legolas ran over and caught Boromir before he fell. They had to reach the bridge of Khazad-Dum. When they came down more stairs, they came to a gap. Legolas crossed first then Gandalf. "LOSSE!" Legolas called. Losse took a deep breath and jumped across and landed in Legolas' arms. Arrows came flying and the two elves took out their bows and arrows. They fired at the orcs and had to help Boromir, Merry, and Pippin onto the stairs when they jumped across. Boromir took care of Sam and Legolas took care of Gimli while Losse kept shooting her arrows. Losse looked over and gasped to see that Aragorn and Frodo were trapped. When the stairs began to fall apart, Losse wanted to help her father, but there was nothing she could do. 

"LEAN FORWARD!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas and Boromir caught Aragorn and Frodo when they came across. They ran through and Legolas helped Losse along when they came to the bridge, Legolas let her go across first before he went. They made it to the other side, but then they saw Gandalf fighting the Balrog. They watched as the Balrog fell, but it flung it's whip and it caught Gandalf's foot. Losse gasped and Legolas grabbed her shoulder. "Fly you fools," Gandalf said. Then he fell. Losse could hear Frodo calling for Gandalf while Boromir carried him away. Losse looked at Aragorn, but her father pulled her along up the stairs.

When they got out of the caves, Losse looked around to see the grief in their eyes. She walked over to Merry and Pippin when Aragorn called for her and Legolas to get them up. "Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir said.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of LothLórien," Aragorn said.

She and Legolas helped Merry and Pippin up. Then they left for LothLórien.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Review please.


	7. Losse's Shock

Chapter 7: Losse's Shock

They ran into the woods of LothLórien and Losse ignored what Gimli was saying about Galadriel. Then they had arrows pointing in their faces. Losse had Legolas lower his arrow and heard a familiar voice from her childhood. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said. Losse looked over to see Haldir standing there. Then they were led up onto a platform in the trees.

Night fell and Haldir walked over to them. "Mae govannen, Losse, yelde o Aragorn," he said. (Welcome, Losse, daughter of Aragorn.) Losse smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank the Valar you are safe," he said. Losse nodded and let him go. Then he looked at Legolas. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduillion," he said. (Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil.) Legolas answered him and when Haldir came to Frodo, he just stared at him for a minute. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further," Haldir said. Losse's eyes widened in shock and walked over to him.

"What do you mean we can go no further?" She asked.

"I have orders from Lord Celeborn not to allow the Fellowship to go any further," Haldir replied.

"You never listened to Celeborn before."

"That was before I became Master Archer of LothLórien."

Losse felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Aragorn standing behind her. "I'll take care of this," he whispered. Losse nodded and sat next to Legolas. Legolas sighed as he listened to the arguing that was going on between Aragorn and Haldir. He could see that Losse was exhausted and pulled her close to him. After a minute when Losse was almost asleep, Haldir walked over to them.

"You will follow me," he said.

Then they followed Haldir to Caras Galadhon. By morning they were there. "Caras Galadhon, the heart of elvendom on earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel Lady of Light," Haldir said. Losse couldn't wait to see Galadriel again. She remembered Aragorn and Arwen taking her to LothLórien to visit Galadriel and Celeborn once a year throughout her childhood. She hadn't seen them since she was ten.

As they stepped on a platform in the throne room, Losse saw Celeborn and Galadriel coming down the stairs. Losse felt Galadriel's powerful voice enter into her head. "_Welcome back to LothLórien, Losse, daughter of Aragorn. It has been six years since we have last seen you. You have grown so fast. Stay here when we dismiss the Fellowship_," Galadriel said. Losse nodded and then she waited for the Fellowship to leave. When they finally left, Celeborn and Galadriel happily hugged Losse as she walked over to them. "You have grown into a fine young woman," Galadriel said.

"Thank you," Losse said.

Celeborn and Galadriel smiled at Losse as she stood before them; Galadriel then looked at her hair. "What have you done to your hair?" She asked.

"I had to cut it for battle. It would get in the way in battle," Losse replied.

"Of course, of course."

Losse smiled as she spoke with them. Galadriel then dismissed Losse to go down with the Fellowship.

Losse had undid her tunic and revealed a pale blue undershirt with silver clasps. She looked over at Legolas when he came down the stairs wearing his silver colored undershirt with golden clasps. They listened to the song that the LothLórien elves sang about Gandalf. "A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near," Legolas replied.

Losse stood up and walked over to Legolas. Legolas smiled to her and Boromir walked over to her. "Losse, may I speak with you for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied.

They walked far away from the Fellowship and that's when Boromir grabbed her hands. "Losse, I have a confession to make," he said. She sat down with a quizzical look on her face.

"All right," she said.

Boromir then kneeled in front of her with a sigh. "Losse, during the past few days it has been great on getting to know you. I now know that I can't spend another day without telling you. I love you," he said. Losse gasped and stared at him. She got up from where she sat and turned her back to him.

"I am an elf, Boromir, not a mortal. I can't love you in return, for I think that my heart is given to someone else but I am not sure," she said.

She looked at Boromir as he walked over to her and backed away from him. "Boromir, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can love you in return," she said.

"I understand, good night, fair maiden," he said sadly.

He kissed the top of her hand and went back to the Fellowship. Losse sat on a rock and held back her tears. "Why couldn't it be easier, why is that two men from the Fellowship are in love with me? I don't know what to do," Losse said to Galadriel who stood behind her. Galadriel walked over and took Losse's hand in hers.

"Come with me, child, I shall show you something," she said.

Losse followed Galadriel down to her mirror.

Once Galadriel filled the mirror up, Losse looked into the mirror and images began to form in front of her eyes. She saw things that were and saw herself as a child running around Rivendell. The image changed to her birthday party when Legolas and Aragorn both danced with her. The last thing she saw was the argument she and Aragorn had before they left Rivendell. The images for things that are and the first image disturbed her greatly. It revealed Arwen walking around Rivendell with tears in her eyes. The image changed as she watched the Fellowship lie down to sleep. She saw LothLórien and Rivendell so peaceful for the night before they changed. When she saw things that have not yet come to pass, she saw some terrible things. She saw Legolas fighting when an orc came up from behind him. The last image she saw was Boromir fighting while an arrow was coming at him. Losse gasped as she looked at Galadriel. "What do they mean? Why are you showing me this?" She asked. Galadriel walked over and placed a hand on Losse's face.

"You have a choice to make, Losse. Once your decision is made, you cannot change it. Arwen is worried about you, she doesn't know that you left Rivendell, does she," Galadriel said.

Losse then realized that Arwen didn't know that she was with the Fellowship. "I'll send her a message," she said. Galadriel nodded and let Losse go upstairs to get some rest.

The next morning, the Fellowship were receiving gifts from the elves. They were clad in cloaks to help shield them from evil eyes. When Galadriel handed them gifts, Losse felt Boromir's presence behind her but ignored it. Galadriel then handed Losse a beautiful white sword. "The white blade will glow pale blue if any danger is nearby. Not just orcs, but trolls, goblins, and the Nazgul. The sword will protect you," Galadriel said.

"Thank you, Galadriel," she said.

Galadriel kissed her forehead before moving on towards the rest of the Fellowship. Losse removed her old sword and placed her new one around her waist. She turned to look at Legolas who was helping the elves put supplies in the boats. She walked over and started to help them. They both reached for the same bag and they yelped when their heads collided together. "Amin hiraetha," he said. (I'm sorry.) Losse couldn't help but laugh.

"It's all right, Legolas. Really it is," she said.

Legolas gave her a small grin before he kept on going. Once they were all ready, Legolas helped her into the boat. "Hannon le," she said. (Thank you.) Legolas nodded before he helped Gimli into the boat. He climbed behind Losse and she felt a shiver go down her spine as he sat behind her. The Fellowship paddled out of LothLórien to the Falls of Rauros.

AN: Is it good, yes? Please tell me what you think.


	8. The Decision

Chapter 8: The Decision

When they stopped at Amon Hen, they got their camp ready. "We'll cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot," Aragorn said. Losse sat against a rock with a sigh. She listened to Aragorn and Gimli's conversation while watching Legolas keeping a lookout for things. "I'd suggest you rest and recover your strength, master dwarf," Aragorn said.

"Recover my..." Gimli started before grumbling.

Losse watched as Legolas hurried over to Aragorn. "We should leave now," he said.

"No, orcs are across the Eastern Shore, we'll wait for the cover of darkness," Aragorn said.

"It is not the Easter Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat is growing in my mind. Something crawls near, I can feel it," Legolas said.

Losse stood up, she too can feel it and fear rose in her chest as she looked at Legolas and Aragorn. "Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. They looked around and Frodo was nowhere in sight. Aragorn looked up to see that Boromir was gone too. Then they all decided to go searching for them both. Aragorn grabbed Losse's wrist gently, but firmly.

"Come with me," he whispered.

Losse nodded and followed her father while watching Legolas go the other way with Gimli.

Losse and Aragorn finally came upon Frodo, he was lying on his back. "Frodo?" Aragorn asked. Frodo turned around and looked at them scared.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo said.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked.

"STAY AWAY!" Frodo yelled.

Aragorn and Losse followed Frodo. "Frodo!" Aragorn called. Frodo stopped and looked at them. "We swore to protect you," Aragorn said.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo asked.

Losse looked at him confused and gasped slightly when she saw the Ring in his hand. "Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked. Losse watched as Aragorn walked over to Frodo.

"Father, don't," she said.

Aragorn went down on one knee and closed Frodo's hand. "We would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn said.

"I know, look after the others especially Sam, he will not understand," Frodo said.

Losse looked at her sword and saw that it was glowing pale blue. "Father," she said. Aragorn saw Frodo's sword glowing blue and pulled his own sword out.

  
"Go, Frodo. Run, RUN!" Aragorn yelled.

Losse watched as Frodo ran and she walked with Aragorn to the front and found many, many orcs coming at them. They fought together as one when the orcs charged at them. Aragorn fought up the stairs while Losse was pushed down towards a hill. "FIND THE HALFLINGS, NOW! FIND THE HALFLINGS!" The leader yelled. Losse gasped when Aragorn ran over and jumped on some orcs.

"ELENDIL!" Aragorn yelled.

Aragorn stabbed an orc and the orc fell upon him. Legolas and Gimli came out to help them. Legolas saw Losse pressed up again a tree and shot the orc. "ARAGORN, GO!" Legolas yelled. Losse ran next to Legolas and they fought together. Losse was separated from Legolas and she then remembered the decision she had to make. She saw Legolas fighting gracefully when an orc came up behind him.

"LEGOLAS!" She called out in horror.

She took her sword and threw it over to the orc. The sword embedded itself into the orc's neck and the orc fell to the ground dead. Legolas looked up at Losse and nodded to her. Losse grabbed her sword and gasped when she realized that she made her decision. She had chosen Legolas over Boromir. Then they ran to find Aragorn.

They found Aragorn again and they fought with him. However, while Legolas and Losse were shooting their arrows at orcs, Aragorn was being pressed up again a tree with an orc hand around his throat. Losse was so far and saw her father being choked to death. "FATHER!" She yelled. Legolas turned around and saw the orc choking his friend and shot an arrow into the orc's back. The orc fell and Aragorn looked at his friend. Losse ran over to Aragorn and to make sure he was all right. Then they heard the sound of a horn.

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas said.

Aragorn put his sword in it's sheath and started to run pass them. "Boromir!" He gasped. Losse's eyes widened and she went to follow him when more orcs surrounded her and Legolas.

"We have to get to Boromir," she said.

"We will fight our way there," Legolas said.

Then they fought together to get to Boromir. Losse prayed that they weren't too late to save Boromir. They were on a hill still fighting orcs when Losse saw Aragorn fighting the leader of the orcs, Lurtz. Legolas saw everything, but the orcs were coming at them so fast that they didn't have the chance to go help him. Losse just stabbed an orc through the chest when she saw Aragorn throw up against a tree with a shield holding him there. Lurtz came at him with a sword and she sighed in relief to see Aragorn duck. Legolas grabbed Losse's wrist and they saw that the orcs were running away. Fear rose in her chest when she heard yelling. She had her keen eyesight catch Merry and Pippin being dragged off. "LEGOLAS, LOOK!" She yelled. Legolas looked up to see the orcs running off with Merry and Pippin. She went to go after them, but Legolas grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"They're too far. We need Aragorn and Boromir to track them down," he said.

Losse nodded and then they ran down to where Aragorn and Boromir were. Legolas and Gimli were right behind her and they all prayed that they weren't too late.

They came to where Aragorn and Boromir were and Losse gasped when she saw Boromir leaning up against a tree with Aragorn in front of him. She ran over and kneeled in front of him. "Boromir," she said. Boromir gave Losse a weak smile and he grabbed her hand.

"I do love you, Losse. At least I got to meet someone like you," he said ever so weakly.

Losse held onto his hand with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I know, I know," she whispered. She listened to Boromir's last words before he died. 

"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king. Losse, I pray that whomever you love will take care of you," he said. 

Then he died. Losse felt tears fall from her eyes and looked over at Aragorn to see the same. Legolas walked over and helped Losse up from the ground. She placed her head against his chest and cried. She looked over to see Aragorn standing up with sadness in his eyes.

"They will be waiting for him in the White Tower, but he will not return," he said.

Losse continued to cry against Legolas and then they went to put Boromir in one of the boats to send him to Gondor.

They let Boromir go down the falls and Losse watched as Legolas grabbed a boat. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore," Legolas said. Losse looked up at Aragorn to see him looking to where Frodo and Sam went.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked.

Losse knew that her father wasn't going to go with Frodo and Sam. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that we can behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc," Aragorn said. Losse smiled and ran after her father. Legolas and Gimli were right behind her and Aragorn.

AN: I wonder if I should stop. I really do wonder. Tell me what you think. Review please.


	9. Rohan

Chapter 9: Rohan

They ran for three days and three nights without stopping. They refused to give up on Merry and Pippin. Losse looked next to her to see Legolas running next to her and looked behind her to see Gimli lagging behind. "KEEP UP, GIMLI!" She called.

"I'M TRYING, LADY LOSSE!" Gimli called back.

Legolas smiled at the dwarf's words before looking ahead. Losse knew that she had to let Boromir go, she had given her heart to another and that other person just happened to be running along beside her. However, because of the battle it was difficult to reveal their feelings to one another. She feared of what her father would think if he knew that his daughter was in love with his best friend.

As they continued to run Aragorn stopped and looked down at something before him. He picked up a leaf from LothLórien and looked at Losse. "Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall," he said. Legolas stopped running and looked at the leaf in his hand.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come," Aragorn said.

Losse followed Aragorn and Legolas was right behind her. "COME, GIMLI! WE'RE GAINING ON THEM!" Legolas called. They ran up some rocks and then they stopped for a minute. Then they continued on their way to follow the orcs. Aragorn helped Losse down from the rocks and then they ran as fast as they could to get to the orcs.

When another morning passed, Losse saw that the sky was red. She knew what that meant; there was a battle during the night. They watched as Aragorn crouched down and then they looked up to see Rohan soldiers coming. "RIDERS OF ROHAN! WHAT NEWS FROM THE MARK!?" Aragorn called. Legolas held onto Losse's hand and then they watched as the soldiers surrounded them.

"What business do two elves, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly," the leader said.

"Give me your name, horse master and I shall give you mine," Gimli said.

The leader handed his spear over to a soldier and got off his horse. He walked up to Gimli with anger in his eyes. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground," he said. Legolas pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed the arrow at his head.

"You would die before your stroke fell," he snapped.

"Legolas, don't," Losse begged.

The spears came closer to them and Aragorn got Legolas to lower his arrow. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, and my daughter, Losse. We are friends of Rohan and to Thèoden your king," Aragorn said.

"Thèoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin," the leader said.

The spears were taken away and the leader, Éomer, explained that Saruman took over Rohan and that he was cunning. "He walks here and there they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," Éomer said as he looked at Legolas and Losse.

"We are not spies, we track a party of Uruk-Kai westward across the plain, they took two of our friends captive," Aragorn said.

Éomer sadly explained that they destroyed the orcs and they left none alive. Losse gasped at his words. "They're dead?" She asked.

"I am very sorry," Éomer said.

Then two horses were called over and Éomer got back onto his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. WE RIDE NORTH!" He called. They watched as the horses rode off and Aragorn helped Losse into the saddle.

"Losse and I will share Hasufel, Legolas, you and Gimli will share Arod," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded and then he got Gimli up behind him before they rode to where the carcasses were burned.

They stopped at the pile of carcasses and they got off their horses. Gimli searched through the pile. He held up a belt. "It's one of their wee belts," he said.

"Hiro ith ab 'wanath," Legolas and Losse chanted together.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and fell to his knees in anger. Losse lowered her head in sadness, she then saw her father looking at some tracks. They followed the tracks with hope filling in their hearts. "Their hands were bound. Their bounds were cut. They ran over here, they were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle," Aragorn said as he followed the tracks. Then they caught up with Aragorn at a forest. "Into Fangorn Forest," he said.

"Fangorn, what madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

Legolas and Losse looked at each other. Losse heard stories about Fangorn, and she feared to go into the forest. She feared of what might be in there. Legolas grasped her hand and led her into the forest. As they searched through the forest, they came upon something black on a leaf. Gimli touched it and tasted it only to spit it out. "Orc blood," he said. Losse felt fear as she looked around the forest. Legolas looked at her and was able to calm her down. As they continued to look around, Legolas and Losse's eyes caught something close. 

"Aragorn, nad na ennas," Legolas said. (Aragorn, something is out there.) 

Losse and Aragorn followed Legolas and Aragorn stopped him. "Man cenich?" He asked. (What do you see?) Losse saw it too and pulled her sword out a bit.

"The white wizard approaches," Legolas replied.

Losse looked at her father to see the determination of defeating the white wizard in his eyes. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said. He placed a hand on his sword while Gimli tightened his hold on the axe, and Legolas notched an arrow to his bow. "We must be quick," Aragorn said. Then all four of them turned around at the white wizard and attacked him. Legolas' arrow were deflected, and Gimli's axe was deflected. Before Aragorn and Losse could grab their swords, the hilts became red hot and they had to drop them. Aragorn had to shield his eyes from the bright light not knowing what to expect. 

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" 

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" Aragorn ordered.

Then there stood Gandalf, alive and unharmed. He was dressed all in white. Losse and Legolas went down on one knee and Gimli lowered his head as they bowed to the wizard. "It cannot be, you fell," Aragorn said. Gandalf smiled at his friend. 

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and ever day was as long as life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf explained. 

Losse smiled knowing that Gandalf was alive and not dead. He was sent back until the Ring was destroyed. "Gandalf," Aragorn said.

"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," Gandalf said. 

Aragorn smiled at his friend and the group knew that this was wonderful that Gandalf was alive. Gandalf smiled at Aragorn. "Gandalf!" Gimli said happily. Gandalf had a twinkle in his eye that everyone could see. 

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. One stage of the journey is over; another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf said. 

He led the company out of the forest and he whistled an ear-piercing whistle. Then all five of them saw the most beautiful horse they ever saw. The horse was pure white. The horse was answering the call and it ran down towards Gandalf. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said. The horse stopped in front of Gandalf and the white wizard stroked the horse's nose. Losse's eyes widened at the beautiful creature in front of Gandalf. 

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all the horses and he's been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf said. 

Then he climbed onto the horse and looked at his four companions. "We must make haste. We have to reach Edoras to help the King," Gandalf said. They nodded and climbed onto their horses.

That night while Gimli was asleep and Aragorn was talking to Gandalf, Legolas walked over to where Losse was lying and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," he whispered. Losse stood up and followed Legolas out of their camp.

"Legolas, it's dangerous out here," she whispered. Legolas stopped out of eyeshot and looked at Losse.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said.

Losse smiled and looked at Legolas. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"I came to tell you something," he said.

He sat down and had her sit across from him. "Losse, during the past few days it has been rough. Before that, we had fun together. I have been feeling closer to you since the day I met you. What I am trying to say is that, Losse, daughter of Aragorn, I love you," he said. Losse's eyes widened even though she knew, but it still surprised her. She threw her arms around his neck with a smile.

"I love you too, I love you so much," she whispered.

Legolas smiled as he held her close. The girl he loved since the day he met her was finally in his arms. They pulled away slightly and he gave her, her first kiss. When they pulled out of the kiss, they hurried up and went back to camp before Aragorn knew that they were gone. 

AN: Finally, this chapter is finally finished. It was a pain to get it finished though. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Edoras

Chapter 10: Edoras

When they arrived at Edoras, people stared at Legolas and Losse because of their origin. "You find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said. Legolas nodded and looked over at Losse to see her looking around. When they got off their horses, they climbed the stairs to the Golden Hall and soldiers came out.

"I cannot let you go before Thèoden King so armed Gandalf Greyham, by order of Gríma Wormtongue," Hama said.

Gandalf nodded to them and they removed their weapons. Then Gandalf smiled at him. "Your staff," Hama said.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," Gandalf said.

Hama rolled his eyes and let them enter. Losse stayed close to Legolas when she saw the look on the man's face as she walked into the hall. Legolas could see the fear in her eyes and he held her protectively by his side. "Ill news is an ill guest," Gríma said.

"Be silent, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I did not pass through fire and death to listen to crooked words from a witless worm," Gandalf said.

"His staff, I told you to take the wizard's staff," Gríma said.

Then Aragorn, Legolas, Losse, and Gimli fought off the servants of Gríma as Gandalf went to free the King. When every servant was knocked unconscious and Gimli had Gríma trapped, Gandalf was able to free Thèoden. However, Thèoden began to laugh. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he said. Gandalf tossed his cloak off to reveal his white attire. Then once the King was freed, Gríma was able to break free from Gimli's grasp and grab a knife. He hurried over and grabbed Losse. Losse gasped when her arms were behind her back and a knife was to her throat. They spun around to see Gríma holding Losse hostage.

"Nobody move or she dies," Gríma said.

Aragorn felt fear in his heart to see his beloved child being held captive. Legolas was able to get his knife and held it up to Gríma's throat. "Release her, or I'll slit your throat," Legolas snapped. Gríma freed Losse and she was pushed over to Aragorn. Aragorn held his daughter in his arms and saw Legolas throwing Wormtongue over to some of the soldiers. "Take him out," Legolas said. The soldiers grabbed Gríma and threw him out of the Golden Hall. When Aragorn went to follow them, Losse fell into Legolas' arms in tears. Legolas held her close and tried to sooth her sobs. "He's gone, it's over," he whispered.

  
"I was so frightened," she whispered back.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, I vow to protect you, meleth nin."

Losse looked up at him with a gentle smile, and then they left the Golden Hall to see what was going on when soldiers took the body of the Prince of Rohan out of the hall.

They came outside and saw a line of people standing there as they brought the body out. They came closer to the tomb where they were going to bury Thèodred, son of Thèoden. Standing near the tomb was a young woman with tears in her eyes. As they went to put her cousin's body into the tomb, she began to sing. "Bealocwealm hafa e frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan glenn sorgiende on Meduselde...," she sang. ('An evil death has set forth the noble warrior A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld...') Legolas wrapped an arm around Losse's waist as they buried the prince. Their sorrow was more for the King who showed no emotion in his face whatsoever since he found out that his son was dead. Once the Prince of Rohan was buried, they walked back to the Golden Hall.

Legolas and Losse watched as Gandalf and Thèoden left to go down to Thèodred's tomb again. Legolas held her close and sighed. They quickly separated when they saw Aragorn walking over to them. "Father, where do we go from here?" She asked.

"We're hoping to get Thèoden King to fight, we are hoping he'll send someone out to search for his nephew," Aragorn replied.  
"The one that Legolas pointed his arrow to?" Losse asked.

Aragorn nodded and looked at his friend. "You should learn to calm yourself, mellon, we don't need you to lose your temper during battle," Aragorn said.

"I understand, Aragorn, but sometimes it's hard to control my temper, especially since my mother was killed by the orcs and I would do anything to keep it from making it look like she died in vain," Legolas sighed.

Losse then stood up and looked at them. "I need to go outside for some air," she said.

"Do you need company, daughter?" Aragorn asked.

"No, no, I'll be all right," she replied.

Losse stood out on the balcony and sighed. Then she heard someone coming up from behind her. "I said that I didn't need company, father," Losse said.

"I am not Aragorn," said a voice.

Losse turned to see Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, standing there. "I'm sorry," Losse said. Éowyn smiled and stood next to her.

"Your father is a great man," she said.

"I know, he's done a lot for me during the past sixteen years. I have been prepared for battle and then when he said "No," I followed him," Losse said.

Éowyn leaned against a pillar with a sigh. "I hope that he's all right," she mumbled.

"Who?" Losse asked.

"My brother, he has been banished from Rohan by that evil Gríma Wormtongue," Éowyn replied.

"I met up with your brother, he's doing just fine. You're not the only one who lost someone close to you,"

"Who did you lose?"

Lose walked closer to the edge a bit. "When I was in Rivendell, I had met a mortal man by the name of Boromir, son of Denethor. I became great friends with him, however he wanted to be more than friends with me. The night we stopped at LothLórien, Boromir had told me that he loved me. I couldn't return his love though," Losse explained. Éowyn's eyes widened. She had met Boromir, son of Denethor. She was then confused on why Losse couldn't return his love.

"Why couldn't you return his love?" She asked.

Losse turned to look at her. "My heart has been given to another, I was hoping that Boromir would find someone that could return his love, but I couldn't for my heart belongs to someone else," Losse replied.

"Who is that someone else?" Éowyn asked.

"The Elf Prince that is in your Golden Hall. My heart belongs to him and his heart belongs to me. Legolas was the reason why I couldn't return Boromir's love. I sometimes feel like Boromir's death was my doing. I did have a choice though. Lady Galadriel showed me her mirror and it showed me the choice I had to make. It showed me Legolas fighting while an orc came up from behind him and then it showed Boromir fighting with an arrow coming at him. Lady Galadriel explained that it was my decision and that I couldn't save both of them. So, I chose Legolas and Boromir is now dead," Losse explained sadly.

"Boromir's death wasn't your fault, Lord Aragorn told me everything. Boromir was protecting two little hobbits, Merry and Pippin, right?" Éowyn asked.

"Yes," Losse replied.

"His death wasn't in vain."

Éowyn decided to leave Losse alone. Losse gasped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Amin hiraetha," Legolas whispered. (I'm sorry.) Losse leaned against him with a smile.

"You're forgiven," she said.

Legolas kissed the side of her head and watched as Gandalf and Thèoden returned to the Golden Hall with two children. Legolas let her go and walked into the hall to see what was going on. Losse followed after another minute.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wild men are running through the Westfold burning as they go. Every rick, cot, and tree," Éowyn explained.

Losse watched as she placed a blanket onto the little girl's shoulders. "Where is mama?" The little girl asked. Legolas watched as Losse left his side and walked over to the children. She kneeled in front of the girl and smiled at her.

"Hello there," she said.

"Hi," the girl answered sadly.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"My name is Freda and next to me is my brother, Éothain," the little girl replied.

"Who is your mama?" Éowyn asked.

"My mama's name is Morwen," Freda replied.

Losse saw the sadness in the girl's eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll see your mama again, Freda, I promise," Losse whispered. Freda nodded and looked into her bowl. Losse stood up and watched what was going on.

"You have three thousand men riding North as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return to fight for their King," Aragorn explained.

"They will be a hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me, but I will not put further death on my people. I will not risk open war," Thèoden said.

"Open war is upon you, whether you'd risk it or not," Aragorn said.

Losse watched as the King looked at her father. "When last I look, Thèoden not Aragorn was King of Rohan," Thèoden snapped. Gandalf then walked over to the King.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Losse lowered her head when Thèoden said that he would take his people to Helms Deep. Legolas walked over to Losse as Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli left the Golden Hall. "Will you not coming with us to see Gandalf off?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here with Éothain and Freda. I'll see you in a little while," she said.

Legolas kissed her cheek and began to walk away when Losse grabbed his hand. "Legolas, amin mela lle," she whispered. (Legolas, I love you.) Legolas smiled and held onto both of her hands.

"Amin mela lle ad, Losse," he whispered back. (I love you too, Losse.)

They shared a quick kiss before Legolas hurried off towards the stables with the others. Losse turned to the children and picked Freda up. "We better get you to your horse," she said.

"Are you an elf, ma'am?" Freda asked.

"Of course she's an elf, Freda, look at her ears," Éothain answered for Losse.

Losse smiled and looked at Éowyn. "We should get them to their horse," Losse said. Éowyn nodded and they led the children over to their horse.

Legolas watched as Losse and Éowyn got Éothain and Freda onto their horse. "We'll meet you two out front," Losse said.

  
"Yes, Lady Losse," Éothain said.

Then the horse rode off towards the front with the children. Losse and Éowyn turned and went back towards the hall.

Losse had her weapons back and was looking for Aragorn when she saw Éowyn practicing sword fighting in the Golden Hall. She was great with a blade and when Éowyn spun around, the sword collided with Aragorn's knife. Aragorn looked at the Shieldmaiden. "You have some skill with a blade," he said. Éowyn pushed her sword away from his knife and pointed her sword at him. Aragorn lowered his knife until it was at his side.

"Women in this country learned long ago. Those without swords could still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain," she said.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked.

Losse watched as Éowyn put her sword away and looked at Aragorn. "A cage, to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor is gone beyond recall or desire," she said. Aragorn shook his head slightly as he listened to her words.

"You are a daughter of Kings, a Shieldmaiden of Rohan," he said as he put his knife away, "I do not think that will be your fate."

Éowyn watched as Aragorn left and got ready to leave.

Aragorn came into the hall and smiled when Losse stood there ready to go. "I don't need to share horses with you again, Father, on of Thèoden's men found a white mare for me to ride on. Her name is Sùlio if you wish to know," she said. Aragorn walked over and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You act like your mother in everyway," he said.

"I miss her," she said.

"I miss her too, but she's always with us right here," he said and placed a hand over her heart.

Losse smiled and nodded. Then they walked out of the Golden Hall over to their horses.

AN: This chapter is finally finished. Review please.


	11. The Travel to Helms Deep and Warg Attack

Chapter 11: The Travel to the Helms Deep and the Warg Attack

As they traveled to Helms Deep, Legolas and Losse traveled ahead to keep an eye out for the enemy. When they got onto their horses, Legolas grasped her wrist. "Losse, go by your father, I'll take care of it from here," he said. Losse nodded and rode over to her father.

Aragorn saw Losse riding over to them and Thèoden smiled at him. "You have a beautiful daughter, Lord Aragorn," Thèoden said, "but if I'm not mistaken, she's an elf." Aragorn nodded and told Thèoden about Taratar and Arne's death. Thèoden nodded as he remembered a similar day long ago. "Éomer and Éowyn's parents were killed by orcs as well. I took care of them ever since that day," Thèoden said. Losse then rode next to them.

"I thought you were riding ahead with Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas told me to come back here by you and the King," Losse replied.

"I wish you would do that for me when I ask you to do something."

Losse blushed slightly before looking over at Éowyn and Gimli. "It's true don't see many dwarf women, in fact they're so alike in voice and appearance, they're often mistaken for dwarf men," Gimli said. Losse watched as Éowyn looked back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards," Aragorn whispered before making a gesture.

Losse and Éowyn giggled at his words before Gimli kept on talking about the dwarf women. "This in turn has given rise to belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground," Gimli said. Losse and Éowyn laughed at his words. "Which is of course ridiculous," Gimli said. Then the horse took off and Gimli fell out of the saddle. Éowyn ran over to help Gimli up. "It's all right; it's all right nobody panic. It was deliberate it was deliberate," Gimli said. Losse looked over at her father when Éowyn looked back at him. She saw an off look on her father's face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father, are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm all right," he replied.

Losse nodded and then they kept riding until evening. They set up camp before Losse sat next to Aragorn when Éowyn walked over to them. "I made some stew, it isn't much but it's hot," she said. She filled the bowl up and handed it to Aragorn with a spoon.

"Thank you," he said.

Losse held back a giggle as her father tasted it and he had the laughable look on his face. He slowly swallowed the stew before looking at Éowyn. "It's good," he said.

"Really?" Éowyn asked.

Aragorn nodded and when she walked away, Aragorn began to dump it. "My uncle told me a strange thing," Éowyn said. Losse had to hold back a laugh as he quickly stopped dumping it only to burn himself. "He told me you rode to war with Thengel, my Grandfather, but he must be mistaken," Éowyn said.

"King Thèoden has a good memory; he was only a small child at the time," Aragorn said.

Losse watched as Éowyn kneeled in front of Aragorn. "Then you must be at least sixty," she said. Aragorn shook his head. "Seventy? You cannot be eighty," she said. Losse looked at Aragorn as he answered her.

"Eighty-seven," he said quietly.

Éowyn stood up in shock. "You are one of the Dùnedain. Descendent of Nùmenor blessed with long life, they say your race has passed into legend," Éowyn said.

"There are few of us left the Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago," Aragorn said.

"I'm sorry, please eat."

Aragorn nodded his head and he began to eat the stew with Éowyn standing next to him. Losse could only smile at the situation. She was aware of Aragorn's background and she was always interested in hearing about it. She got up with a gentle smile. "I'll be with Legolas, father," she said. Aragorn nodded and watched as she left. Éowyn watched as Losse left and looked at Aragorn. When she looked back at him, he just tried to continue eating the food she gave him.

That night, Losse sat next to Legolas. "It's a quiet night, very quiet," Legolas whispered. Losse noticed it too and looked over at Aragorn. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her father. She sat next to him to see him deep in thought.

"Father?" She asked.

Aragorn shook his head and looked at Losse. "You should be asleep," he whispered.

"I can't sleep, father, you're starting to worry me. You seem to be in a daydream all day today. What troubles you?" Losse asked.

Aragorn sighed as he looked at her. "I gave your mother up," he said.

"I know; I heard what you said. Why did you let her go?" She asked.

"She doesn't deserve the life of a mortal," he replied.

"You love her."

"I know."

"But you still let her go."

"It wasn't my intention but yes."

"What was your intention?"

"I wanted to be with her throughout the rest of my days."

"What made you give her up?"

"Your Grandfather, he refused to leave your mother here to die. He made me let her go."

Losse saw the sadness in his eyes and leaned against him. Aragorn held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep; we have a long travel tomorrow," he whispered. Losse nodded and fell asleep against Aragorn.

The next day, Losse rode next to Legolas again while Aragorn and Éowyn walked next to each other. "Where is she, the woman who gave you that jewel?" She asked. Aragorn continued walking and he had an off look on his face. "My lord?" She asked.

  
"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is rest of her kin," Aragorn replied.

Legolas got off his horse and helped Losse down from hers. They watched as Hama and Gamling rode pass them. Their horses started to act funny and didn't want to go any further. Losse gasped as an orc on a warg jumped down and attacked the soldiers. Legolas jumped down from the rock with Losse behind him. Legolas shot the warg while Losse killed the orc. They looked up at Aragorn, who was standing on a rock looking at them. "A SCOUT!" Legolas yelled. Losse ran with Aragorn to warn Thèoden and his people.

"WARGS, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Aragorn yelled.

Losse grabbed her horse and then she looked to see Aragorn next to her. "I really shouldn't be letting you do this," he said.

"You know I would follow you," she said.

Aragorn nodded then they rode off. Losse watched as Aragorn and Éowyn shared a final glance before they rode off to battle together. Losse smiled to see Legolas swing himself into the saddle. "CHARGE!" Thèoden yelled. The battle began between men and wargs. Losse's eyes widened when a warg came at her and she was able to get her horse Sùlio, to move before the warg killed them both.

"I'll get you, you little maggot," the orc hissed.

Losse loaded her bow and killed the orc before stabbing her sword through the warg. "I don't think so," she said. She was able to weave her horse between orcs and wargs. She grabbed her knife and threw it at warg that was coming up from behind Legolas. She turned Sùlio around and gasped when she saw Aragorn getting shoved off Hasufel. Aragorn grabbed onto Sharku's warg and hit Sharku in the head. The orc got angry and threw Aragorn off the warg. Losse rode after them with fear in her eyes. Aragorn was able to stab Sharku, but he felt the orc's hand go around his throat. He felt the Evenstar being ripped from his neck and the orc fell from the warg. "FATHER!" Losse called out. She rode up next to the warg and went to reach for her father's hand. "HOLD ON!" She called. Aragorn saw that his arm was caught.

"LOSSE, LET GO!" He yelled.

"NO!" She yelled back.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder to see a cliff coming up. "LOSSE, YOU HAVE TO LET GO OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE PULLED OVER WITH ME," He yelled. Losse let his hand go just as the cliff came closer. She jumped off Sùlio's back and ran over to the cliff.

"FATHER!" She yelled.

She saw her father and the warg fall into the rushing river. She fell to her knees in shock. She couldn't save her father. The battle was over but many lives were lost, including Aragorn. Losse could hear Legolas calling for her and Aragorn, but she couldn't move. Legolas heard Sharku laugh and Gimli walked over to him. "Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing," Gimli said.

"He's dead, took a little tumble off the cliff," Sharku said.

Legolas kneeled down and grabbed Sharku. "You lie," he hissed. Before Sharku could object he died. Legolas threw Sharku back into the grass and saw something glitter in his hand. He took whatever was in his hand and saw that he held the Evenstar Necklace. Legolas then looked over at the cliff to see Losse kneeling there. He hurried over to her and looked into her face. "Losse," he whispered. Losse didn't answer him, her face was pale as snow and the light in her eyes was gone. He then knew that Sharku's words were true, Aragorn fell over the cliff.

"Get the wounded on horses, the wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Thèoden said.

Legolas stood up and looked at Thèoden. Thèoden placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come," he said. Legolas nodded and then he picked Losse up into his arms. He placed her onto Sùlio's back before helping Gimli onto Arod. Then they rode to Helms Deep.

AN: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review.


	12. Helms Deep

Chapter 12: Helms Deep

When they came to Helms Deep, Legolas got off Arod and helped Gimli down before walking over to Losse. "Losse," he whispered. Losse just looked at him and Legolas helped her down. Legolas watched as Gimli told Éowyn that Aragorn fell. He just picked Losse up into his arms and carried her over to the hall.

Once Legolas placed her on the ground, Losse walked pass him and sat down on the stairs. Tears were now falling from her eyes. Legolas sat next to her. "I had his hand; I had him in my grasp. He told me to let him go and I did. I didn't realize that he was going over a cliff until it was too late," she said quietly. Losse then broke down. "I had him, Legolas; I had him. He had died in front of me. I now lost Boromir, Mother, Father, and Grandfather. I'm losing everyone that comes close to me," she whispered. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You still have me, Losse, if you need me for anything, I'll be there for you," he whispered.

Losse looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hold me," she begged. Legolas held her in his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Legolas sighed as he ran circles on her back.

"It's all right," he whispered.

Losse continued to cry on his shoulder and then she had cried herself to sleep. Legolas picked her up into his arms once again and then he placed her onto a cot. He wrapped a blanket around her and looked over at Éowyn. "Losse is suffering greatly," Éowyn mumbled. Legolas nodded with a sigh.

"She'll be all right, she just needs rest," Legolas said.

Éowyn nodded and watched as Legolas stroked Losse's short brown hair as she slept. She turned and walked away. After a few moments, Legolas placed a kiss on the side of Losse's head before leaving.

The next morning, Losse woke up and stretched. She found her sword next to the cot she slept on and strapped the sword around her waist.

She began to walk around the fortress when Legolas walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm still a little grieved, but I'm all right," she replied.

Legolas nodded and kissed her forehead. "His death wasn't in vain," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

The grief was still so near, but she knew that she couldn't dwell on her father's death. She had to help the wounded and had to get things prepared just in case a war came to Helms Deep.

Later that morning, Éowyn walked over to Losse. "I brought you something to eat," she said. Losse thanked her and slowly ate the bread that was on the plate. "I'm sorry about your father," Éowyn said. Losse nodded and then she felt tears press against her eyes. Éowyn kneeled in front of Losse. "He was a brave man, if he didn't tell you to let go of his hand, you would be lost too. We need you here, Losse," she said. Losse knew that the woman's words were true and looked into her eyes to see the sadness in them.

"Thank you for your words, Lady Éowyn," Losse said.

Éowyn nodded and walked away. Losse didn't feel like finishing her food and saw a young child and his mother sitting together. She walked over and handed the plate to the mother. "Here you are," she said.

"Thank you," the mother said.

Losse nodded and continued on walking. She walked along the wall and she saw a figure on a horse sitting on a hill. She looked closer and gasped when she saw that it was Aragorn. Her father was alive. She ran down to get Sùlio so she could greet her father.

Legolas saw Losse ride out of Helms Deep and was confused. He looked on the wall and saw that Aragorn was alive as well.

Losse rode as fast as her horse could take her over to Aragorn. Aragorn got Brego to stop and Losse had Sùlio to stop next to Brego. Losse smiled and jumped at her father. Aragorn fell off his horse and landed on the ground with Losse on him. Aragorn smiled and hugged her tight. He was so glad that she was all right. "I thought you were dead, father, I really thought you had died," she whispered. Aragorn sighed as he held her.

"I'm a little wounded, but I'm all right," he said.

Losse got up and saw the wounds on his shoulders. "Amin hiraetha," she said. (I'm sorry.) Losse helped him up from the ground, but Aragorn placed a hand on her chin and lifted her face up so she would face him.

"At least I am able to see that beautiful smile on my beloved child's face," he whispered.

Losse smiled and hugged him again. Aragorn hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "We should get to the fortress. I have some urgent news to give to the king," he said. Losse nodded and they got back onto their horses. They rode as fast as they could towards the keep.

When they entered the keep, Losse got off Sùlio and hurried over to Brego to help Aragorn down. Aragorn thanked Losse once he got off his horse and then Gimli hurried over to greet him. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you laddie," Gimli said.

  
"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked.

Gimli gestured towards the throne room and Aragorn walked over to the throne room. They walked up the stairs and Losse smiled when her father almost collided with Legolas. Legolas grinned at his friend. "Lle abdollen," Legolas said. (You're late.) Aragorn looked at him with a quizzical look while Legolas examined him. "You look terrible," he said. Aragorn chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Losse watched as Legolas placed the Evenstar Pendant into Aragorn's hand. Aragorn looked into his hand then back at Legolas.

"Hannon le," he said. (Thank you.)

Legolas nodded before he followed them into the throne room.

Losse stood next to Legolas and behind Aragorn while Aragorn spoke to the king. "A great host you say?" Thèoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied.

"How many?" Thèoden asked.  
"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn replied.

Thèoden turned to look at Aragorn. "Ten thousand!" He gasped.

  
"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said.

Losse waited for Thèoden's answer and watched as the king walked away. "Let them come," Thèoden said. Then the king walked out of the throne room and ordered for every man and boy that was able to bear arms should get ready for battle. Then he began to talk about something that the orcs aren't even after. "Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt, within these walls, we will outlast them," Thèoden said.

  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child," Aragorn said.

Thèoden turned and grabbed Aragorn's shoulder. "What would you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end then I will have them make such an end to be worthy of remembrance," Thèoden snapped.

Losse looked at Legolas in fear, she feared for the life of all these people. Then she watched as Thèoden went to walk away. "Send out riders my lord, you must call for aid," Aragorn said. Losse hurried down the stairs and stood next to Aragorn.

"My lord, you cannot win this on your own. You need to call for help. Without help, Rohan will surely be destroyed," she said.

Thèoden glared at them. "Who will come, elves, dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," Thèoden said.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said.

"Gondor! Where was Gondor when the westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor...," Thèoden trailed off.

"No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone," he said.

Losse watched as the king walked away and looked at Aragorn. "What do we do?" She asked. Aragorn then turned and looked at his daughter.

"There's nothing we can do," he replied.

Losse looked at Legolas in fear. Legolas walked over to her and held onto her hands. "Just pray to the Valar that some help will arrive," he whispered. Losse nodded and then she hoped that some help would arrive.

AN: I hope that this has interested you to read some more, so I'll keep updating as long as you'll keep reading.


	13. Preparing for the Battle at Helms Deep

Chapter 13: Preparing for the Battle at Helms Deep

Losse finally found Aragorn and Legolas walking out of the caves. "Aragorn, you must rest. You are no use to us half-alive," Legolas said. Losse hurried over to him.

"Is my father planning on fighting?" She asked.

"Yes, but his wounds will make him weak," Legolas whispered.

Losse nodded then watched as Éowyn ran over to Aragorn. "I am to be sent with the women into the caves," she said.

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn said.

"To mind the children to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, the time for valor will come without renown. Who will your people turn to then?"  
"Let me fight by your side."

"It is not in power to command it."

Aragorn began to walk away when Éowyn stopped him. "You do not command the others to stay. They fight beside you because they won't be parted from you. Because they love you," she said. Losse's eyes widened. Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, was in love with her father. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Éowyn hurried pass them into the caves. Losse hurried over to Aragorn.

"You do not love her in return do you father? You still love mother don't you?" Losse asked in fear.

Aragorn looked at Losse. "I love your mother more than my life. I believe that Lady Éowyn may find someone else in this world. She shouldn't have given her heart to me when I cannot give her mine in return," he replied. Then they walked to the armory together.

As soon as Losse entered the armory, she regretted it painfully. She saw young boys that are not even teenagers and old men that can barely walk get fitted into armor. She looked over at Aragorn and winced when he threw a sword back into the stack. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys, these are no soldiers," Aragorn said.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas added.

Aragorn nodded and watched as the men and boys passed them. "Look at them, their frightened, you can see it in their eyes," Legolas said. Everyone stopped and looked at the Elven Prince. Legolas began to walk away, but he stopped and looked at Aragorn. "Boe a hun, neled herain dan caer menig,!" He snapped. (And they should be. Three hundred...against then thousand!) Aragorn had no choice but to answer his friend in elvish.

"Si beriatha hyn. Amar na ned Edoras," he said. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hyn u-ortheri! Natha daged aen." (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They're all going to die.)

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!"

Losse felt fear in her heart, she backed up when Aragorn walked away and Legolas went to go after him when Gimli grabbed his arm. "Let him go, lad. Let him be," Gimli said. Losse knew that she had to follow her father. She went after Aragorn, afraid of what he'll say to her.

She found Aragorn sitting on a step with his sword. She walked over and sat next to him. They watched as men and boys got ready to fight in fear. "To think they feel the same way I do," she said. Aragorn looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were right when you said that it was too dangerous out here for me. I've been fighting a water creature, orcs, Uruk-Kai, cave trolls, and wargs. Now I'm up against a large army of Uruk-Kai that is able to destroy the entire land of Rohan. I shouldn't have come," she whispered.

Aragorn grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle smile. "Losse, we wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Without you, I guess both Boromir and Legolas would have been dead. We need you here, Losse. Don't think that you're too weak to fight, you're a wonderful fighter," he said.

"Well, I've been taught by the best," she said with a grin.

Aragorn chuckled and then he looked up to see a young boy talking to another. "Give me your sword," he said. The boy looked up and walked over to Aragorn. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord. The men are saying we will not live out the night. They sat it is hopeless," Haleth said sadly.

Aragorn stood up and examined the sword. Then he began to swing it back and forth before looking at the boy. "This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Hama," Aragorn complimented. He gave the sword back to Haleth and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There always hope," he whispered. Losse stood up and knew that Aragorn was going to get ready for battle. Aragorn then looked at Losse. "Come, Losse, we better get ready for battle," he said.

As they got ready for battle, Aragorn smiled at Losse. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have grown into a fine woman and a fine warrior. I should receive punishment for trying to keep you away from something like this," he said. Just when Aragorn reached for his sword, he saw it hovering in the air. He looked over and saw Legolas standing there with his sword in hand. Aragorn took the sword and nodded to him.

"We have trusted you this far you have not led us astray, forgive me, I was wrong to despair," Legolas said sadly.

Aragorn shook his head before placing a hand on his shoulder. "U-moe edhored, Legolas," he said. (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.) Then the three of them watched as Gimli hurried into the room. He seemed to be holding chain mail.

"We had time I'd get this adjusted," he said.

They watched as the chain mail fell around the dwarf's feet. They looked at each other trying not to laugh. "It's a little tight across the chest," Gimli added. They nodded to him, then they heard a horn blowing.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said.

Then they quickly left the room.

They stopped at the edge of the stairs when they saw an army of elves standing before them with Haldir at the lead. "We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir said. Losse watched as Aragorn hurried down the stairs.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Aragorn greeted. (Welcome, Haldir.)

They greeted each other the elvish way before Aragorn pulled him into a hug. Losse saw the confused look for a second on Haldir's face before he hugged Aragorn back. Aragorn let him go and smiled at him. "You are most welcome," Aragorn said. He stepped aside and Legolas greeted him and stood behind Haldir. When Losse went to greet him, she found herself in his arms once again.

"The beautiful maiden of Rivendell now a warrior," Haldir whispered.

Losse smiled and looked at Legolas when Haldir let her go. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir said.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter, I wonder if I should stop or keep going, please tell me. Review please.


	14. Battle at Helms Deep

Chapter 14: The Battle at Helms Deep

The elves and the men were placed at the wall or behind the wall. Losse stood next to Legolas and Haldir. She had her bow in hand and her quiver was filled and the arrows were ready to be used. They watched as the Uruk-Kai approached the keep. "You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled. Aragorn then walked over to them. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said. Then when lightning struck and the thunder boomed the Uruk-Kai came closer.

"Your friends and daughter are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said showing a hint of fear.

Aragorn patted Legolas' shoulder and looked at Losse. "Are you ready for this, daughter?" He asked.

"I'm more than ready, father," she replied.

Aragorn placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and looked at her. "Amin mela lle," he whispered. (I love you.) Losse placed a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile.

"Amin mela lle, ad," she whispered back.

Aragorn let her shoulder go and kept walking. Then when the orcs started pounding their spears to the ground and started chanting, the men and boys started to feel fear. Losse looked over and saw Haleth standing next to an old man named Aldor. She saw that the boy was brave and he would do anything to for his father's honor. Losse then listened to her father's speech. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn called out. (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!) She knew that his words rang true in her mind. The Uruk-Kai was strong and would do anything to kill them all. As all of the orcs continued there chanting, Losse looked down to see Gimli jumping up and down to see.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli ordered.

"Shall I describe it to you?Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked.

Losse giggled at his words while Gimli laughed. Legolas smiled as he looked at Losse. "You're a strong fighter, Losse. You'll survive this war," Haldir said. Losse looked over at Haldir with a gentle smile.

"You will survive this war too, Master Haldir," Losse said.

Haldir nodded and then they watched as the Uruk-Kai continued on with their chanting. Losse gasped when Aldor released his arrow and it flew over to an orc. The orc was hit in the neck. "DARTHO!" Aragorn called. (HOLD!) Everything was quiet, but the sound of the orc falling to the ground, dead. The Uruk-Kai began to charge at the wall. "TANDADO HALAD!" Aragorn called. (PREPARE TO FIRE!) They loaded their bows and pointed the arrows at the Uruk-Kai.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas said. (Their armor is weak at the neck and underneath the arms.)

"LEITHIO I PHILINN!" Aragorn yelled. (RELEASE THE ARROWS!)

The arrows flew over to the Uruk-Kai. Losse didn't hear what Gimli asked; she just kept shooting her arrows. She gasped when arrows came towards them. Legolas pushed Losse out of the way of an arrow and shot the poisoned arrow back to the orcs. Losse could see the fiery in his eyes as he fought. She remembered when Legolas told her the story of his mother. She was killed trying to protect him, now the orcs almost killed her. Then the ladders began to go up against the walls. "PENDRAID!" Aragorn called. (LADDERS!)

"Good," Gimli said anxiously.

Then when the orcs began to climb up the ladder, Aragorn looked at all his Elven friends and his Elven daughter. "SWORDS, SWORDS!" He called. Losse removed her white sword to see the blade glowing pale blue. She ignored it and began to fight against the Uruk-Kai. She heard one coming up behind her and stabbed the orc without turning her back. She turned and gasped to see an orc with a long sharp weapon coming up to her, swinging the sword around. She was able to block the weapon and ducked to stab the orc through the stomach. She stood up and looked at Aragorn, who was standing behind her.

"I hate the orcs with those long weapons," she groaned.

Aragorn smiled before fighting another orc. However, she couldn't find Haldir or Legolas. She could only hear Legolas' voice. "I'M ON SEVENTEEN!" Legolas called out.

"I'LL HAVE NO POINTY-EAR OUTSCORING ME!" Gimli called back outraged.

She sighed in relief when she finally found Legolas and Gimli having a contest on who could kill the most orcs. "NINETEEN!" Legolas called out again. Losse hurried over and she stood beside Legolas.

"Are we getting along with the dwarf?" She asked.

"I'm starting to," he said.

Then they killed two orcs that came at them. "Twenty," Legolas said triumphantly.

"You should worry more about your life than a silly contest," Losse teased even though she sounded serious.

She spun around and fought an orc that stood behind her. She was able to slash its throat when it lifted its sword high above its head. She gasped when an Uruk-Kai shoved her off the wall. "LOSSE!" Legolas called. She felt someone grab onto her arm and looked up to see Haldir standing there. She sighed in relief when he pulled her back over.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

Losse then saw Uruk-Kai under shields going towards the gate. NA FENNAS!" Aragorn called. (CAUSEWAY!) The elves began to shoot at the orcs on the causeway while Losse saw an orc with fire going towards the wall.

"ADA, TIRO!" She called out. (FATHER, LOOK!)

Aragorn looked down and saw the orc too. "TOGO HON DAD, LEGOLAS!" Aragorn called. (BRING HIM DOWN, LEGOLAS!) Legolas shot an arrow into the orc's shoulder, the orc stopped for a split second before he continued running. Losse looked at where she was standing and gasped when she realized she was right above where the orc was going and ran out of the way while killing orcs at the same time. "DAGO HON! DAGO HON!" Aragorn called out. (KILL HIM! KILL HIM!) Legolas shot the orc again, but the orc jumped into the pile of explosives on its last breath. The explosives blew the wall up and elves and men went flying everywhere. Losse screamed as she fell from the wall and landed on her front. Aragorn was not so far behind, he too fell and he landed a few feet away from her. Orcs began to go through the hole in the wall and came at Aragorn and Losse.

"ARAGORN, LOSSE!" Gimli called.

Losse sat up and felt pain rush through her head. Aragorn helped her up and watched as Gimli jumped on top of the orcs. "GIMLI!" Aragorn called. Losse gasped as the dwarf fought the orcs on his own before he was shoved underwater. "HADO I PHILIN!" Aragorn called out. The elves that stood behind them shot their arrows at the orcs that came through the wall. "HERIO!" Aragorn yelled. (CHARGE!) Losse grabbed her sword and then she, her father, and her friends charged at the orcs. Aragorn and Losse fought together. Losse saw an orc get shot and looked up to see Legolas sliding down some stairs on a shield. When Legolas reached the end of the stairs, he gracefully jumped off the shield and had the shield land into an orc's chest. Losse watched as Aragorn grabbed Gimli from the water before they continued fighting.

As an hour passed, Losse saw that they were becoming overrun. "ARAGORN, FALL BACK TO THE KEEP! GET YOUR MEN OUT OF THERE!" Thèoden yelled. Aragorn looked at his friends and he looked at his daughter. Then he began to call for them to get back to the keep.

"AM MARAD! AM MARAD!" Aragorn called out. (TO THE KEEP! FALL BACK TO THE KEEP!)

Losse looked up and saw Haldir still fighting. "HALDIR, AM MARAD!" Aragorn called. (HALDIR, TO THE KEEP!) Haldir nodded and Losse ran up the stairs to help her friend. She gasped when an orc stabbed Haldir through the side. Then another orc slammed an axe through his back.

"HALDIR!" Aragorn and Losse called out.

Losse hurried over to him and grabbed him. "Haldir," she whispered. Haldir smiled at her.

"At least I got to look at you, one last time," he whispered.

"Haldir, you're not going to die," she said.

"Losse, listen to me. Every time during your childhood when you came to LothLórien, I was glad to see you every time. I would do anything to protect you. I have treated you like a sister. I have loved you as a sister and a friend. Do not forget me."

"I won't."

Haldir placed a hand on her face with a gentle smile. "Namaarie, Losse, yelde o Aragorn," he mumbled. (Farewell, Losse, daughter of Aragorn.) A tear fell from Losse's eye as Haldir died in her arms. She looked up at Aragorn as he came to her.

"He's dead," she whispered sadly before she sang a lament for him, "Ar sindarnóriello caita mornië,  
Ar ilye tier unduláve lumbule..." (And from grey country lies darkness, and from every direction the clouds slid down...)

Aragorn took Haldir's body from Losse's arms and placed Haldir on the ground. "Come, Losse," he said. Losse was about to go to the keep with Aragorn when she saw Haldir's blood all over her tunic. "Losse?" He asked. Losse pulled out her sword and began to run at the orcs.

"THEY KILLED HALDIR! THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! NOW THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" She yelled with tears blurring her vision.

She saw that Aragorn had grabbed a ladder and threw himself into the orcs while she did the same. Tears falling from her eyes she fought the orcs. As she fought an orc, she glared at it with tears continuing to fall from her eyes. "THIS IS FOR BOROMIR!" She yelled. She stabbed the orc through the chest.

"THIS IS FOR HALDIR!" She screamed.

Aragorn grabbed Losse and pulled her up the stairs. "LEGOLAS, GO!" Aragorn called out. They ran to the gate and Aragorn pushed Losse into Legolas' arms. "Watch her," Aragorn ordered. Legolas nodded and helped Losse up the stairs to the wall.

Legolas looked back to see the same look on her face she had when Aragorn fell over the cliff. That only meant one thing, Haldir was dead. "Come, Losse," he whispered. Losse nodded and followed Legolas up the stairs.

They saw large ladders being pulled up against the wall. Legolas grabbed his bow and arrow and shot a ladder down. Then they saw Aragorn and Gimli trapped on the causeway. Legolas grabbed a rope and looked at Losse. "Come on," he said. Losse followed him and he stood up on the wall. "ARAGORN!" Legolas called out. He threw the rope down and then he looked over at Losse to see her pulling the rope with more soldiers. They pulled Aragorn and Gimli up onto the wall.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK!" Gamling yelled.

When they ran to the keep, Losse screamed when an orc grabbed her. Legolas turned to see Losse trapped. "LOSSE!" He yelled. He looked at Aragorn to see the fear in his eyes. Losse fought the orcs off as best as she could, but it was no use, she was overrun. "LOSSE!" Legolas yelled again. He wanted to go after her, but soldiers dragged him and Aragorn away.

Losse was able to free herself, and she ran to the stables to get Sùlio. She tried to reach the stables and she saw soldiers getting to the stables. She then saw Gandalf with her keen eyesight. She grabbed Sùlio and got her up towards where Gandalf was. "Gandalf," she said. Gandalf smiled and saw the small cut on her head from the fall.

"You need my help," he said.

Losse nodded. Then she saw Éomer on his horse behind Gandalf. "We have returned to fight for our King," Éomer said. Losse nodded and then she pulled out her sword when she saw Thèoden, three Rohan soldiers, Aragorn, and Legolas fighting the orcs on their own. Aragorn looked up and saw them. He sighed in relief when he saw that Losse was safe. "ROHIRRIM!" Éomer called.

"TO THE KING!" Éomer yelled.

They rode down the hill to fight. They fought as hard as they could against the orcs and watched as the orcs retreated to the trees. "STAY OUT OF THE FOREST! KEEP AWAY FROM THE TREES!" Éomer yelled. Losse still couldn't see Legolas, but she knew she could find him after the orcs were destroyed. They watched as the trees began to move and destroyed the orcs. She got off Sùlio and went searching for Legolas.

"LEGOLAS, LEGOLAS!" She called out.

Legolas jumped up from where he sat and turned to see Losse running over to him. "LOSSE, YOU'RE ALIVE!" He called to her. Once she entered his arms, Legolas spun her around with a smile on his face. "You're alive, you're alive," he whispered. He placed her on the ground and looked at her. "How did you escape?" He asked.

"Like you said, Legolas, the strong ones survive," she said.

Legolas placed a hand on her face with a smile. "Aye, I did say that," he said. Their faces were mere inches apart, Legolas closed the gap between them and they shared a passionate kiss.

AN: Yes, yes, yes, this chapter is done, done, done. If you like it tell me, if you don't like it, tough. I'll post the next chapter soon.


	15. Finding Old Friends and Returning to Edo...

Chapter 15: Finding Old Friends and Returning to Edoras

As they rode through Fangorn Forest, Losse and Legolas rode side by side with happiness. Then they came upon Isengard and everyone found Merry and Pippin sitting on a rock. "Welcome, my lords. To Isengard," Merry said. After Éomer got Merry onto his horse and Pippin got onto Aragorn's horse, they rode through the water to see Treebeard standing there. He told them that Saruman was trapped in his tower.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said.

"No, I don't think Saruman will be a problem anymore," Gandalf said.

Then they rode back to Edoras. Losse saw Éowyn standing outside the Golden Hall. Then once they got off their horses, they walked into the Golden Hall to celebrate the victory at Helms Deep.

Losse could see that Eowyn and Éomer were standing behind Thèoden as he made his speech. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Thèoden said.

"Hail!" Everyone called out.

Losse walked up to Legolas with a smile. Legolas stopped in his tracks to look at her. She was no longer in her traveling clothes; she was now wearing one of the gowns Éowyn let her borrow for the night. "Do you like it?" She asked. Legolas walked over and grasped her hand in his.

"Le ier vanima," he whispered. (You are beautiful.)

"Hannon le," she whispered back.

She had on white shoes, a white dress, a white mantle, and her hair was put into a small braid with flowers going through it.

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Absolutely beautiful," he murmured. He gave her a gentle kiss before looking into her eyes. "We have been through so much during this journey," he whispered.

"I know and we still love each other so much," she whispered back.

They didn't know that Gandalf was watching them. He was aware of them being so much in love the day they first arrived at Edoras.

Aragorn was walking through the hall when Éowyn walked over to him. She was holding a goblet in her hand. "Westu, Aragorn, hál," she said. Aragorn took the goblet into his hands and drank from it before giving it back to Éowyn. He nodded to her before leaving. Éowyn then looked over at Legolas and Losse to see them lost in each other's eyes, not caring about anything else that was around them, especially the celebration wasn't separating them. She wondered if Aragorn knew about his daughter being in love with the Elven Prince of Mirkwood. She shook the thought away and went to speak with Éomer.

Losse then realized they were being watched and pulled back while blushing. "I need to go outside and get some air," she said quickly. Legolas watched as she fled the room and sighed.

Losse stood out in the air and sighed. She knew that she loved Legolas, but she didn't know how to tell her father when the time came. Tears began to fall from her eyes; at last the death of Haldir hit her. Grief hit her much harder than when Boromir was slain. She fell to her knees and wept. Éomer came out of the Golden Hall to see her weeping. "Lady Losse, why do you weep?" He asked. Losse tried to wipe her tears away, but it was no use.

"I weep, because I have lost a dear friend at the battle at Helms Deep. It is no reason for you to worry, Lord Éomer," she replied sadly.

"I must worry, you are the daughter of my Grandfather's friend," Éomer said.

Losse looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you know how it feels to lose someone so close to you?" She asked sadly. Éomer sat next to her and sighed.

"I do know what it is like, I lost my parents," he mumbled.

"Oh! Lord Éomer, I am so sorry."

"Nay, I do not need your pity. I was more worried about my beloved sister. I now see that she is doing just fine."

Losse tried to let the sadness pass, but the grief of Haldir's death was still so near. She then saw the same look in Éomer's eye like she had with Boromir and turned from him. "I cannot love you in return," she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" He asked very confused.

"You have the look in your eye that Master Boromir had before he was killed. He was in love with me," she said.

"You believe that I am in love with you?"

"Yes."

"I think of you as my sister. You and her are very much alike. You're like a sister to me already, Lady Losse. I can never think of loving you as a lover."

Losse looked at him with a gentle smile. "Could you hold me the way you would hold your sister when she is grieving?" She asked. Éomer nodded and took Losse into his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. However, they didn't see Legolas watching them. Losse fell asleep against Éomer and Legolas stepped forward.

"What is this?" He asked.

Éomer looked at him. "I'm just comforting her like she asked. The death of this Master Haldir finally caught up to her," Éomer replied. Aragorn came outside and walked over to Losse.

"I'll take her inside," Aragorn suggested.

Éomer placed Losse into Aragorn's arms and they watched as the Heir of Isldur walked into the Golden Hall. Éomer then stood up and bowed to Legolas. Legolas bowed as well before placing his hood on his head.

Aragorn placed Losse onto her bed and kissed the side of her head. She began to mumble in her sleep. "No, Haldir, no," she mumbled and a tear fell on her cheek. Aragorn wiped it away and kissed the side of her head.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta!" He sang quietly.

Losse finally stopped mumbling in her sleep and the tears stopped. Aragorn knew that she had passed on the dream and could sleep peacefully. He left the room after blowing out the candle. He remembered that every time she had a nightmare, he'd sing to her while she was asleep and she'd pass on from the dream to something else. He decided to stand outside to get some air to think.

Once Aragorn stood outside, he looked over to see Legolas standing not too far from him looking out over the plains of Rohan. Aragorn walked over to him to see what his friend could see. "The stars are veiled," Legolas said. Aragorn stood next to him. "Something stirs in the East...A sleepless malice," he said softly. The two friends shared a glance before Legolas kept going. "The eye of the enemy is moving," he said. Aragorn nodded but then Legolas had the look of fear on his face as he turned to him. "He is here!" He gasped. Aragorn and Legolas hurried inside to see how Sauron could get here.

Aragorn swung the door open with Legolas behind him and saw Pippin on the floor holding the Palantír. Aragorn grabbed the Palantír from Pippin's hands and he too was taken by the power. Losse came in and gasped to see her father taken by the power of the Palantír and Legolas was holding onto his friend's shoulders to hold him still. "Father!" She gasped. Aragorn fell to his side and the stone finally fell from his hands. Losse hurried over to Aragorn in fear. "Father, are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine, my daughter, I'll be fine," he replied.

Losse hugged him tight with a sigh. She was glad to see that her father was all right. They looked over at Gandalf and Pippin. "Gandalf, forgive me," Pippin said worriedly.

"_Look at me_. What did you see?" Gandalf ordered.

"...A tree...there was a white tree...in a courtyard of stone...it was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?"

"I saw...I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you say to him. _Speak_."

"...He asked me my name; I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin looked at Gandalf in fear. "I didn't tell him anything," Pippin replied. Losse looked at Pippin then at her father. Aragorn stood up and Legolas helped Losse up. They were relieved that Pippin didn't tell Sauron anything about Frodo and the Ring, but Minas Tirith was going to be attacked.

Once they told Thèoden of what was going to happen to Minas Tirith, Thèoden wasn't planning on going to help Gondor, since Gondor didn't help them at Helms Deep. Losse was again wearing one of Éowyn's gowns, she knew that as soon as Gondor called for aid that Rohan would come to help them. When Gandalf left with Merry and Pippin, Losse placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Father, when Gondor calls for help, Rohan will come to help them when they are in need," she said quietly. Aragorn turned to look at his daughter and placed a hand on her face.

"You are always so sure, like your mother," he said with a gentle smile.

Losse smiled back before Aragorn left the Golden Hall. Legolas stood behind Losse and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your father is only worried about his city," he said.

"I know, when he does get crowned King, I'll be crowned Princess of Gondor. What will happen to us when the war is over? Legolas, you are the Prince of Mirkwood, I'll be Princess of Gondor. Mirkwood and Gondor are leagues apart, what will happen to us?" She asked worriedly.

Legolas placed a hand on her face and sighed. "I'll come to you when my father permits it. I'll come to see you as many times as I'm allowed," he replied. Losse threw her arms around his neck in growing fear, she didn't want to lose Legolas, she didn't want her father to give up the Throne of Gondor either, but she loved Legolas more than her life and she refused to lose him. She refused to lose him and she refused to let Gondor lose the war when it comes. She'll be with her father and her love during the war.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. If you do please, please, please tell me what you think. Review please.


	16. Gondor Calls for Aid

Chapter 16: Gondor Calls for Aid

Losse was in the Golden Hall with Legolas when the doors slammed open and Aragorn was running in. "THE BEACONS OF MINAS TIRITH! THE BEACONS ARE LIT!" Aragorn called out. He stopped in front of Thèoden. "Gondor calls for aid," he said with a worried look on his face. Losse spun around to look at Thèoden. Éowyn and Éomer looked at their uncle and they prayed he would say that they would go to help them. Losse stood there with her hands clasped in front of her in hope and Legolas had a hand on her shoulder.

"And Rohan will answer. Must the _Rohirrim_," Thèoden ordered.

Legolas watched as Losse hurried pass the soldiers to get her traveling clothes back on. Éowyn followed her.

Losse had just finished putting on her undershirt when Éowyn came into the room. "Are you riding with us, Lady Éowyn?" Losse asked.

"Yes, I must leave with you," she replied.

Losse's eyes widened when she saw Éowyn take her sword out. "Your uncle will order you not to fight in this battle," Losse said.

"I have to hope that he will. I can fight and he knows it," Éowyn commented.

Losse went to reach for her sword and stopped short when those words left Éowyn's mouth. She remembered when she told her father those words, but he still made her stay and now that she looked at herself, she could see that she was in battle because she had disobeyed her father to fight. She could see a good side to this too. If she didn't disobey her father to follow the Fellowship, Legolas would be dead and their love wouldn't be this strong as it was. Losse strapped her quiver on and placed her bow onto her quiver. She found the knife of Rohan that Thèoden gave her for helping them fight at Helms Deep. She was ready to fight and she looked at Éowyn. "I know that you love him," Losse remarked. Éowyn stopped short and looked at Losse.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I heard you say it to him when you were to be sent into the caves with the other women and children," Losse replied.

Losse turned to finish getting ready to leave. "He gave her up because of my Grandfather," Losse said sadly.

"Who did he give up?" Éowyn asked.

"My mother."

Éowyn could see the heartache in her eyes as she sat down. "Now here I am fighting a war that I shouldn't even be in. I'm only sixteen," Losse said sadly.

"Oh, is that your real age?" Éowyn asked.

"Yes," Losse replied.

"I thought you would be older like your father."

"No, I was born sixteen years ago."

Losse then stood up and sighed happily. "Now I can see the good side to this now, if I hadn't disobeyed my father to fight, my beloved Legolas would be dead," Losse pointed out. She walked pass Éowyn to get Sùlio ready.

Legolas saw Losse leave the Golden Hall ready for battle and walked over to her. "Are you ready, melamin?" He asked. Losse nodded and they walked over to their horses. Gimli hurried over to them and Losse got Gimli into the saddle before getting onto Sùlio.

"We ride," Aragorn said as he rode over to them.

They nodded and they rode off with the King. Losse looked to her side to see Merry riding on a pony as they rode off. She smiled and looked at Legolas. Legolas smiled back at her before looking ahead.

They arrived at Dunharrow and they listened to the King ask all around how many men they had to go to Gondor. Losse could see that there weren't enough men to fight and that was what Aragorn feared. They got their horses tied up and Aragorn spoke to the king. "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Gondor," Aragorn mumbled.

"More will come."  
"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride."

Thèoden nodded then they walked away.

Losse was trying to tie Sùlio up, but her horse was struggling. "Easy girl, easy," she said calmly. Legolas hurried over to help Losse with Sùlio. "I do not understand why she is acting in such way," she said confused. Legolas tied Sùlio up then they walked over to Éomer.

"The horses grow restless...and the men are quiet," Legolas remarked

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer explained.

They looked up at the mountain. "That road there, where does it lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the the mountain," Legolas replied.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer added.

Losse saw her father walking over to the mountain and followed him. They stood at the entrance of the mountain. "Father, what do you see?" She asked. Aragorn's eyes widened and Losse turned to see what he saw. She held back a gasp. She saw the King of the Dead standing before them. "Father," she whispered.

Aragorn couldn't answer, he was frozen when he stared at him.

"Aragorn, Losse, let's find some food," Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn and Losse looked back at the mountain and the King of the Dead was gone.

Legolas saw Losse walking back from the mountain with the look of fear on her face. He stood up and walked over to her. "Losse, what ails you?" He asked.

"It's nothing, I just saw something was that was unpleasant," she replied quietly.

Legolas could see the fear in her eyes and kissed her forehead. Then they walked off to find Aragorn and Gimli.

AN: I know this chapter was short, I was only keeping it up to the part when Aragorn and Losse saw the King of the Dead. I hope you enjoyed it. See that lavender button down there? Click it to the review part and tell me if you enjoyed my story.


	17. Andùril

Chapter 17: Andúril

Legolas and Losse were sitting by a fire when they saw a dark figure riding up towards the camps. Losse stood up and walked over to the person. "Who are you?" She asked. The figure jumped from the horse and smiled under his hood.

"Do you not recognize me, Losse, daughter of Aragorn?" He asked.

Losse gasped and threw her arms around the figures neck. "Grandfather!" She gasped. Elrond hugged her back with a smile.

"You haven't been hurt in battle, have you?" He asked.

"No, Grandfather, I've been doing just fine," she replied.

She looked under the hood to see the happiness in his face but the sadness in his eyes. "What ails you, Grandfather?" She asked.

"Come with me, Losse, I'll explain when we get to Thèoden's tent," he replied.

Losse walked with her Grandfather into Thèoden's tent. "I need to speak to Lord Aragorn," Elrond said.

"Who are you to ask for Aragorn?" Thèoden asked.

"My lord, this is my Grandfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Losse replied for Elrond.

"I'll send for Lord Aragorn."

Elrond sat down and looked at Losse. "Losse, I have news about your mother," he hesitated.

"Did she make it to Valinor?" She asked.

"Losse, your mother didn't go to Valinor. She came back two days after she left. Losse, your mother is dying," he replied sadly.

Losse fell back in fear. Her mother was dying. "How is she dying?" Losse asked. They heard Aragorn come in and looked up. Thèoden then cleared his throat.

"I'll take my leave," he commented.

Then he passed Aragorn and Elrond stood up. Losse walked over to Aragorn with sadness in her eyes. Elrond removed his hood and Aragorn bowed to him. "My Lord Elrond," he greeted.

"I come on behalf of whom I love, Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come," Elrond explained.

Losse lowered her head in sadness. Aragorn wrapped an arm around his daughter and held her close to him as he looked at Elrond. "It will not be our end but his," Aragorn mumbled.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know, but in secret He sends another force which will attack from the river. The fleet of corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond explained quietly.

Elrond looked at Losse to see the sad tears falling from her eyes. "There are none," Aragorn objected.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain."

Aragorn looked at Losse and then they felt a gust of wind go through the tent. Losse pulled from Aragorn's arms and looked into her father's face to see anger in his eyes. "Murderers. Traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one," Aragorn snapped.

"They will answer to the _King of Gondor_!" Elrond proclaimed.

He removed the sword that was once broken in his hands and walked over to Aragorn with it. "Andùril-Flame of the West. Forged from the Shards of Narsil," Elrond said in an almost chanting voice.

Losse remembered the Shards of Narsil on a display when she grew up in Rivendell. She remembered both Aragorn and Elrond telling her stories about the final alliance war against Sauron. Now her father was possessing such a blade. "Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil," Aragorn mumbled. He removed the sword from the sheath and Losse looked at the sword in amazement. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith," Aragorn whispered.

"The one who can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road," Elrond demanded sternly.

He then looked at Losse before looking back at Aragorn. "Ónen i-Estel Edain,"Elrond said quietly. (I gave Hope to the men)

"Ú-chebin Estel anim," Aragorn murmured. (I keep no hope for myself.)

Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder once Aragorn put the sword back into the sheath. "Do this for your daughter, Aragorn," he whispered. Aragorn looked at Losse with a gentle smile before looking at Elrond.

"We'll take the Dimholt Road," Aragorn declared.

"Father," Losse whispered.

Aragorn looked at Losse and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Get Sùlio saddled up, we leave tonight," he said.

"What about Legolas and Gimli?" She asked.

"They shall not be joining us this time. They must go to Gondor," he replied.

Losse felt her heart break, she couldn't imagine going somewhere without her beloved by her side. "Yes, father," she acknowledged. Then she left to get her horse saddled up.

Once she had Sùlio saddled up, Aragorn had Brego almost ready when Éowyn hurried over to them. "Why are you doing this? The War lies to the East, you cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men," she said worriedly.

"Éowyn..." Aragorn trailed off.

"We need you here," she interjected.

"Why have you come?"

"Do you not know?"

Losse lowered her head and hid behind Sùlio she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Éowyn's face when he had to explain that he couldn't love her in return. "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love," he whispered. He walked over to her. "I cannot give you what you seek," he whispered to her sadly. Éowyn backed away from him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Come, Losse," he demanded. He grabbed Brego's reins and then they walked away leaving Éowyn heartbroken and alone.

As they walked through, Gimli stood up. "Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli ordered. Aragorn and Losse looked at the dwarf.

"Not this time. This time you stay, Gimli," Aragorn clarified.

Losse heard someone coming up from behind them and gasped to see Legolas walking over to them leading Arod. "Legolas!" She gasped.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked.

Tears of happiness were glistening in her eyes, her beloved Legolas was going with them after all. "Might as well accept it, we're going with you, laddie," Gimli commented. Losse walked over to Sùlio when she felt Legolas standing close behind her. She turned to look at him.

"How did you know we're leaving?" She asked.

Legolas gestured over to the dark figure leaving the camp and Losse smiled. "Thank you, Grandfather," she whispered.

"Come," Legolas said.

He helped Losse onto her horse's back before getting onto his own with Gimli sitting behind him. They rode off towards the mountain and they could hear the soldiers calling out for them, but ignored their calls. They disappeared into the darkness without saying a word to any of the soldiers.

AN: The End of chapter 17. Click the button below to review please, please, please! I really would like to know if you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you.


	18. The Paths of the Dead

Chapter 18: The Paths of the Dead

Losse rode close next to Legolas with a smile on her face. Legolas smiled back at her and held onto her hand. "Grandfather told you we were leaving?" She asked.

"He did," Gimli agreed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you not know the answer to that question, Lady Losse?" Legolas asked with a small grin.

Losse blush, it was a silly question to ask. Elrond knew that Legolas and Losse were deeply in love with each other. "I promise that as soon as this is all over, Losse, we'll spend more time together," he said quietly so Aragorn couldn't hear. Losse sighed at the thought of the war actually ending. She prayed that it would be very soon. She wanted her father to take the crown back, even though she did not wish to be a princess. However, her beloved was a Prince, her mother was a princess, her Grandmother was Queen of Gondor, her Grandfather was King of Rivendell, her other Grandmother was Queen of Rivendell, her Great-Grandfather was King of LothLórien, and her Great-Grandmother was Queen of LothLórien. Her future as Princess of Gondor was unavoidable. Royalty surrounded her. She knew that she would have to take the position of being Princess. She knew it would be a hard task, but it will be a task she had to fulfill. Losse let Legolas' hand go and he helped her off her horse as they came closer to the entrance.

"The way is shut...it was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas read the inscription above the entrance.

Losse gasped as a blast of wind came from the entrance and a loud moaning sound from the dead. The horses ran off afraid. "SÙLIO!" Losse called.

"BREGO!" Aragorn called.

The horses didn't return and Aragorn refused to leave. "I do not fear death," Aragorn said firmly. He went into the caves and Legolas took a step forward before looking back at Losse. Losse felt terrible fear going through her body.

"Losse," he called.

Losse walked over to him and Legolas grabbed her hand. "I'll protect you," he whispered. Losse sighed as they walked into the Paths of the Dead together.

Aragorn was waiting for them with a lit torch in hand. "Where is Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," they heard Gimli grumble.

They came to their destination and they looked around. Losse felt her heart pounding hard against her chest and grabbed her sword. "Who enters my domain?" The King of the Dead asked.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn replied.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass," The King growled.

"You will _suffer_ me."

Losse held onto the hilt of her sword when she recognized the King of the Dead. "The way is shut...it was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it," the King growled. Losse and Legolas looked around to see the Dead Army coming closer around them.

"_My father plans to ask these so called 'traitors' to fight?_" Losse thought.

The King of the Dead laughed as his soldiers came closer to them. "The way is shut. Now you must die," he said.

Losse could see that Legolas had tried to kill the King of the Dead, but his arrow went right through him. Losse felt her bravery kick in as the soldiers came closer to them. "I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn ordered.

"None, but the King of Gondor can command me," the King of the Dead snapped.

The King and Aragorn's swords clashed together. "That blade was broken," the King said amazed. Aragorn placed his hand around the King's throat.

"It has been remade," Aragorn snapped.

He pushed the King back and began to walk through the crowd. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn asked.

Losse stood there with bravery showing upon her beautiful face. She listened to her father's words while she kept her hand upon her sword. "WHAT SAY YOU!?" Aragorn called out.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli huffed.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me! And I will hold your oath fulfilled!" Aragorn called out.

He then pointed his sword at the King. "What say you?" Aragorn asked. They waited impatiently for their answer. The King then stared at Aragorn.

"We will go to Gondor," the King said.

Losse let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. They were going to Gondor.

AN: Short yes, but it was good correct? Review please.


	19. The Pelennor Fields and Helping a Friend

Chapter 19: The Pelennor Fields and Helping a Friend

As they traveled to Gondor, Losse sat next to Legolas with a sigh. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be just fine," he whispered.

"I know, but I fear for the fate of Middle-Earth this is our home that's being attack. Sauron wants the whole world and he killed everyone that I have ever come close to," she said sadly.

"Like Boromir and Haldir," a voice hinted.

Losse looked up to see Aragorn standing in front of them. "Yes," she replied. Aragorn went down on one knee before Losse and lifted her chin up.

"You have come close to me, have you not?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Am I not alive?"

"Yes."

"Not everyone you love is dead, Losse, I'm still alive."

"Mother is dying though."

She got up and looked into the water with tears in her eyes. "Mother is dying because of Sauron," she whispered. Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Losse," he whispered.

Losse turned to look at her father with tears falling from her eyes. "What would you have me do?" He asked. Losse threw her arms around her father's neck in tears.

"Hold me," she whispered.

Aragorn hugged her tight with a sigh. Then after awhile, Losse let him go and then they realized they were at Gondor. "LATE AS USUAL! PIRATE SCUM! There's knife-work here that needs doing. COME ON, YOU SEA-RATS! GET OFF YOUR SHIPS!" An orc yelled. With their weapons in hand they jumped from the ship. The orcs stared at them in surprise.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win," Gimli challenged playfully.

Then they charged at the orcs with the Army of the Dead behind them. They fought through the orcs together and Losse became separated from the rest. She found a horse running around and jumped onto it. Lord Éomer saw Losse and rode up to her. "Lady Losse, when did you return?" He asked while killing orcs.

"We just arrived," she replied.

Just then, she saw Éowyn fighting the Witch King on her own. "ÉOWYN!" She exclaimed. She rode over to her friend and saw that the Witch King had fallen when Merry stabbed him in the leg. Éowyn had removed her helmet. Losse jumped off the horse and hurried over to her friend.

"_I am no man_," Éowyn snapped.

She grabbed her sword and stabbed the Nazgul in the face. Nazgul began to writhe. The Witch King was dead, but Éowyn was wounded like Merry was. Losse hurried next to her friend and looked up and saw an Oliphaunt going pass them and Losse gasped as it came towards Legolas. "LEGOLAS!" Losse and Aragorn yelled. Legolas looked up to see the Oliphaunt coming up to him. He ran over and grabbed onto the tusk of the creature. He climbed up the side of the oliphaunt and knocked the carrier that held the warriors off the oliphaunt's back. Legolas grabbed three arrows and shot the oliphaunt in the head. Legolas jumped onto the trunk of the creature and slid down and jumped off it once he hit the bottom. He then grinned at his friend.

"That still only counts as one," Gimli snapped.

Losse sighed in relief before looking at her friend that was lying in her arms. "Éowyn," she whispered. Éowyn smiled at her friend before she went to reach her uncle.

"I know your face, Éowyn. My eyes darken," he whispered.

"No. No. I'm going to save you," she whispered back.  
"You already did. Éowyn...my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers...in whose mighty company...I shall not now know feel ashamed. Éowyn," he whispered.

Losse lowered her head in sadness as King Thèoden died in front of his niece. Éowyn placed her head on his chest and wept. Losse walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. However, when Losse kneeled beside Éowyn to see her face pale as death and her skin cold as ice. "Éowyn, are you all right?" She asked. Éowyn fell against Losse and closed her eyes. Éomer saw Losse holding his sister and rode over to them.

"Why was she here?" He ordered.

"She wanted to fight," Losse replied sadly.

Éomer jumped from his horse and hurried over to her. "Is she dead? Is she hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"She's alive, she's wounded though. Her arm is broken," Losse replied.

"What of Thèoden?" Éomer asked.

"He's dead."

Éomer took Éowyn into his arms with tears in his eyes. "Éomer, she isn't dead, we can still save her. The Houses of Healing can help her," Losse explained. Éomer climbed onto his horse with his sister in his arms still. He rode off towards the Houses of Healing without saying a word. Losse placed her hands over her face and wept. Aragorn saw his daughter weeping and hurried over to her.

"Losse, what troubles you my daughter?" He asked.

"Éowyn is pale as death and cold as ice. Éomer just took her to the Houses of Healing," she sobbed.

Aragorn knew that Éowyn and Losse were close and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth with a sigh. She cried against him, everything seemed to be dying all around her. Aragorn knew what he had to do, he had to heal Éowyn and Merry. He stood Losse up and then they rode off towards the Houses of Healing.

Losse stood by her father's side and Aragorn grasped her hand in his as he began to heal Éowyn. "Lady Éowyn awake for your enemy has passed away," he said. When there was no response, Aragorn crushed more Kingsfoil and held the bowl of steaming water above her head. He kept calling Éowyn's name, but she didn't respond. Aragorn looked at Éomer. "Call for her, for you are her brother," Aragorn demanded. Éomer began to call his sister's name and after a minute, she began to feel warmer and the color was coming back into her face. Losse smiled that her friend was all right. Aragorn grabbed Losse by the wrist and they left the room.

AN: That's the end of Chapter 19. Phew, this is the longest story I have ever written. Ponders on what to do next I'll make sure you'll enjoy chapter 20.


	20. The Last Battle

Chapter 20: The Last Battle

Once they decided to go to the Black Gates to fight Sauron's orcs. Losse was walking towards the armory when a maiden hurried over to her. "Excuse me, milady, are you the daughter of the Heir of Isldur?" The maiden asked.

"Yes, I am his daughter," Losse replied hesitantly.

"I am Melde, I was told to get you ready for battle. We have much better weapons for the women this way," the maiden informed.

Losse followed her to a room and Losse saw beautiful weapons all around the room. "I just need a new quiver, bow, and arrows. I also need to get my sword and knife cleaned for battle," Losse directed.

"Well, milady, there is plenty of weapons here you can choose from, I'll clean your knife and sword," Melde offered.

"Thank you."

Losse removed her old quiver and bow and set them aside. She could see that the bow and quiver were worn out from the use. She then saw a quiver that was white with the design of the White Tree in gold. She took the quiver and looked at the bows. She picked one that was white with a nice spiral going down the front. Melde walked over to her with her knife and sword. "Now that your weapons are cleaned, it is our duty to get you ready for battle," Melde said with a smile. Losse followed Melde out of the weapon room and followed her into a room.

The other maidens that were in the room sat Losse down and got her ready for battle. Melde brushed Losse's hair out and Losse could see that it was two inches above her shoulders. She pulled Losse's hair back into a half-ponytail. The two maidens that were in the room when Losse and Melde arrived came forward with new attire. Losse changed out of her old traveling clothes and into the new traveling clothes. Once she was finished, she saw that she was ready.

She wore pale blue boots, medium blue breeches, a blue tunic, and a dark blue cloak was placed on her shoulders. The design on the front of her tunic was the White Tree of Gondor. Her boots had a design of white branches got around it. She had the wrist guards like what her father wore on her wrists that were blue with the White Tree of Gondor on them.

Losse nodded to the maidens and looked up when there was a knock on the door. She looked over and saw her father standing there. He had changed out of his Ranger attire and into his kingly attire. "Losse, you look lovely," he said. Losse walked over and hugged her father tight.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"As soon as you have your weapons," Aragorn replied.

Losse looked over at Melde and her friends. They were holding Losse's weapons and Losse walked over to them and they placed her weapons on her. Once she was ready, Aragorn and Losse left the room and into the stables.

Aragorn saw that Brego had found his way to Gondor and stroked the stallion's nose. Losse smiled and hugged Sùlio when she saw that her friend had made it to Gondor. They had their horses saddled and they rode out of the stables and towards the front where everyone was waiting. Losse smiled at the look on Legolas' face when he saw that she had changed to make it look like she was the daughter of the soon-to-be King of Gondor. Losse rode in the front with her father while Legolas and Gandalf rode behind them.

When they reached the Black Gates, they rode up to them to get Sauron's orcs out. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called. After a minute of waiting, the gates opened and they saw a large army of orcs coming towards them. "FALL BACK!" Aragorn yelled. They all rode back and then the soldiers got scared to see all these orcs surrounding them. "HOLD YOUR GROUND! HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Aragorn ordered. Losse rode next to her father as he made his speech to them. "SON OF GONDOR, OR ROHAN, MY BROTHERS! I see in your eyes...the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails...when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields...when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. THIS DAY WE FIGHT! By all that you hold dear on this good earth...I bid you stand, MEN OF THE WEST!" He spoke. Their horses reared up and they looked at the orcs. Losse got off Sùlio and stroke the mare's nose with sadness in her heart.

"Go home and be safe, girl," she whispered.

Sùlio ran off towards Gondor. She stood next to Legolas and pulled her sword out. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with two elves," Gimli mumbled.

"What about side by side with two friends?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli said.

Just then, Sauron began to call Aragorn. "_Aragorn Elessar_," Sauron called out. Aragorn stepped forward a couple steps before looking back at them.

"For Frodo," he whispered.

Then he ran out towards the orcs. Losse ran after him with her sword in hand. Then once she was next to her father again, she could hear the army charging at the orcs. Losse fought as hard as she could and gasped when an orc picked her up by the arm and threw her away from her father. "LOSSE!" Aragorn called. Losse stood up and held her sword out. She fought the orc and yelped when the orc's sword hit her arm. She looked at her arm to see bright red blood spilling from the wound. She looked at the orc in anger. She took her sword and stabbed it through the orc's chest and watched it fall. Legolas hurried over to her and saw the blood on her arm.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Then they fought together until Losse saw her father up against a creature of Mordor. Fear rose in her heart when she saw her father thrown to the ground and the creature stepped on him. "LEGOLAS, LOOK!" She called. Legolas looked over and then they ran towards Aragorn, but there were too many orcs so it became impossible. "FATHER!" She called out in fear.

"ARAGORN!" Legolas called out.

Losse tried to push through the crowd, but it was no use, Losse tried as hard as she could only to see her father trapped. "FATHER, FATHER!" She called out. Aragorn looked up to see his daughter fighting her way towards him. He took his knife and stabbed the creature's foot. Losse was able to make it to him and kneeled in front of him. "Father, are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

She placed her hands on his face and then a sudden blast filled the air. They looked over to see Mount Doom. The One Ring was destroyed, they had won. Aragorn stood up and pulled Losse with him as they watched. The tower fell and Sauron was destroyed. Losse felt her father's arm around her waist as they watched. Aragorn felt his daughter hold onto his hand and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They couldn't believe that it was finally over. They could go home. However the happiness broke when Mount Doom exploded and they all thought it took Frodo's life. They watched as the orcs began to fall through holes starting to form in the ground. Once the orcs were gone and they were able to return to Gondor, Gandalf called for the leader of the Eagles and got onto the leader's back. "I'm going to do a full search around Mount Doom to see if Frodo and Sam did make it out alive," Gandalf explained.

"Good luck," Losse commented.

Aragorn looked at Losse with a smile. "We won, it's over," he said. Losse nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Aragorn spun her around with a smile. "We did, we finally did it," he said his voice full of joy. Then Legolas and Gimli came over to them. Losse was able to get out of her father's arms and hurried over to them. Legolas gladly took Losse into his arms and he too spun her around. Losse kissed his cheek and smiled at him. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes.

"We really did it," she said softly.

"We did, Sauron is finally defeated," Legolas agreed.

Losse looked at Gimli with a smile. She kneeled in front of him and hugged him. "You fought bravely, Gimli," she complimented.

"Thank you, milady," he acknowledged.

Losse stood up from the ground and then they all looked at each other. "Let's go home," Aragorn suggested. Losse nodded then they all started back towards Gondor.

AN: Now it's time for the crowning of the King and Princess. I insist that you review my story.


	21. I'll love you now and forever

Chapter 21: I'll love you now and forever

Losse was wearing a beautiful rose colored gown and was following her friends towards Frodo's room. They could hear Frodo and Gandalf laughing at the joy of seeing each other again. She saw Legolas walk in after Gimli did. She held onto her father's hand with a smile before going to see Frodo. When she walked into the room, she saw Merry and Pippin bouncing around on Frodo's bed laughing. "LOSSE!" Frodo exclaimed as she entered. Aragorn then stood next to her. "ARAGORN!" He yelled excitedly. Aragorn smiled at Losse and then Losse looked over at Legolas. Legolas gave Losse a gentle smile before they continued to talk with Frodo.

Three Days Later

Losse was in her room getting ready for her father's crowning coronation when there was a knock on the door. "Melde, would you get that please?" Losse asked.

"Yes, milady," Melde replied.

Losse stood up when the door opened and Legolas stood there. Losse gasped and hurried over to him. Legolas smiled and took her into his arms. He spun her around and placed her on the ground. He looked into her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. She looked into his eyes and placed her hands on his face. "Where have you been? It has been three days," she remarked. Legolas held onto her hands with a gentle smile.

"I came to greet my family," he said.

"They have come?" She asked.

"Only my sister, Emilia."

"What about King Thranduil?"  
"He has business he has to take care of in Mirkwood."

Losse could see that there was something more. "You're hiding something from me, I can see it in your eyes," she murmured. Legolas held onto her hands with a sigh.

"I also had to break off an engagement," he added.

Losse backed up from him. "You were engaged?" She asked. Legolas sat down and the maidens left the room.

"Yes, Losse, I was engaged," he replied.

Losse sat in front of him. "All this time you have been betrothed to this other maiden," she mumbled. Legolas went down on one knee and grasped her hand in his.

"Losse, I broke off the engagement. I broke it off, I explained to my father that I love you and only you. I can never love anyone else," he enlightened.

He stroked her cheek with a sigh. "I should get ready for the coronation," he confirmed. Legolas went to walk away when Losse grabbed his wrist.

"Legolas," she whispered.

Legolas turned to look at her. "I love you too," she confessed.

"I know," he answered.

Then he left the room and the maidens came back into the room to get her ready for the coronation. Losse sighed happily, Legolas broke his engagement off to another woman so he could be with her. "There you are, milady, you are ready for your father's coronation," Melde informed. Losse turned to look in the mirror.

She wore medium blue shoes, a blue gown, a midnight blue mantle, and since her hair was to her shoulders, they tied her hair up into a braid with blue orchids through it.

"Thank you," she said. The maidens nodded and then she left for her father's coronation.

She smiled as she stood next to Faramir and Éowyn. She hugged Éowyn tight with a smile. Then she looked at Faramir. "Take care of her," she said. Faramir bowed to her.

"I will do my best, milady," he clarified.

Losse nodded and then she watched as her father walked over to the front to be crowned King of Gondor. Losse stepped forward when he came to walk pass her. "Father," she sighed. Aragorn turned to her and placed a hand on her face. He gave her a gentle smile and nodded to her.

"You have nothing to worry about, you do not have to do this," he pointed out.

"Father, I am your daughter and I must take my title as Princess in your honor," she objected.

Aragorn nodded and smiled at her. Then he walked over to Gandalf to accept his crown. "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed," Gandalf announced. Aragorn stood up and went to look at his people.

"This day does not belong to one man...but to all. Let us together re-build this world...that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn announced.

Aragorn smiled at Losse and then he held a hand out to her. "I would also would like you to greet your new Princess, my daughter, Losse," Aragorn said with a smile. Losse went down on one knee before her father to accept her crown and title. Gandalf presented a circlet with sapphires to Aragorn. Aragorn took the circlet into his hand and placed it upon her head. When Losse stood up, a sapphire hung upon her brow. "May my daughter's days in Gondor be blessed," Aragorn announced. Losse smiled and then she held onto her father's hand as they looked at their people. She felt tears press against her eyes as her father began to sing. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta!" He sang. They walked together and their people and friends began to bow to them. Losse felt happiness fill her heart as Legolas stood before them wearing his attire to reveal himself as Prince of Mirkwood. The two friends clasped each other's shoulders while smiling at each other.

"Hannon le," Aragorn murmured. (Thank you.)

Legolas motioned with his eyes to have Aragorn to look behind him. Losse followed her father and saw her Grandfather standing there with someone that had a white banner with the sign of the White Tree of Gondor in their face. Losse's eyes widened when Arwen came out from behind the banner. Tears began to well up in Losse's eyes as her parents were reunited once again. Her father pulled her mother into a kiss and spun her around. Arwen smiled and threw her arms around him once the kiss was broken. Losse waited for her father to finish greeting her first before she greeted her mother. Aragorn let go of Arwen for a second and smiled at Losse. She hurried over and they took their daughter into their embrace. Everyone that saw the moment smiled to see a family reunited after a long war. "Mother," Losse sighed. Arwen hugged Losse tight with happy tears in her eyes.

"Losse, my dear child," Arwen whispered.

Aragorn placed a hand on Arwen's shoulder then both women hugged him tight. Aragorn hugged them back with happiness. He had his daughter in one arm and his soon-to-be wife in his other arm. Aragorn looked up at Legolas to see him staring lovingly at Losse. Aragorn let Losse go and had her turn around. Aragorn didn't need to be told about his daughter being in love with his best friend all he had to do was look into their eyes and it showed. He wasn't angry, but proud of Losse to fall in love with Legolas. He leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Losse walked over and Legolas smiled at her. Everyone that stood around them watched as the newly crowned Princess of Gondor embraced the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas pulled away slightly and kissed her passionately, not caring who was watching them. Like what Aragorn did to Arwen, he spun Losse around with happiness in his heart. He had Losse in his arms. When they pulled out of the kiss, they joined Aragorn and Arwen. The hobbits bowed to them, but Aragorn stepped forward. "My friends," he interjected. The hobbits looked up at them. "You bow to no one," Aragorn said. Then Aragorn and Arwen went down on one knee before the hobbits followed by Legolas and Losse. Then everyone in Gondor bowed to the hobbits.

AN: I'm going to end this chapter here. Don't worry, don't worry. It's not finished yet. I still have to add some more things in here before it is finished. I hope you enjoyed it.


	22. Sad Farewells

Chapter 22: Sad Farewells

Author's Note: This story will keep going until Aragorn dies. I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing a sequel. This will be it. I still have a long way to go, so be patient for the rest of the chapters. Thank you.

Losse was standing out in front of the castle with Aragorn and Arwen. Legolas got his horse ready to go. He and Gimli were going to travel together for awhile before anything else happened between him and Losse. Losse waited for Legolas to finish packing before she walked into his arms in tears. Legolas held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Why must you leave me?" She whispered.

"I made Gimli a promise, I promised him that I would travel with him for awhile, I will come back for you," he replied.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and Arwen to see them looking at Losse's sadness as he held her. Losse looked at him with tears falling from her eyes. "Legolas, answer this for me," she muttered.

"Of course, anything," he said.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"What does your heart tell you, meleth nin?"

Losse listened to her heart and received her answer. "Yes," she whispered.

"We will see each other again. I promise. Always remember this, Losse, daughter of Aragorn, I always have and always will love you," he reassured.

"I love you too," she whispered sadly.

He gave her a gentle kiss before getting onto Arod's back. Gimli sat behind the Elf Prince and then they rode off. Losse stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. Aragorn walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back," Arwen clarified.

"I know he will, but I just have the small piece of doubt in my heart that he won't be back for a long time," she mumbled.

Aragorn sighed as Losse ran inside the castle. Arwen and Aragorn walked side by side into the castle hoping that Losse would pass through this.

Losse collapsed onto her bed and cried as hard as she could. Aragorn came into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Losse," he said quietly. Losse turned onto her back and tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Why is love so hard, father?" She asked.

Aragorn held onto her hand and sighed. "I don't know, but you do remember the struggle your mother and I had before her father finally gave his consent for us to wed that day was when I was crowned King and you Princess," he explained.

"I shouldn't have taken the title," she babbled.

"It was your destiny to take the crown to receive your title as Princess of Gondor, you couldn't run from it," a voice explained.

They looked up and saw Arwen standing there. "Losse, remember you're whole family is royalty. Your father is royal, I am royal, your grandparents are royal, and your Great-Grandparents are royal. You are bound to the Royal name," Arwen explained. She sat next to Aragorn and looked at Losse. "You are our daughter and we know that it will take some time for you to get used to the title as Princess, and one day you will be a Queen," Arwen added.

Losse held onto Aragorn's hand and sat up. "Many men will be seeking for my hand in marriage," she mumbled.

"We know that you don't want to marry anyone else but Legolas," Aragorn stated.

"Won't people be furious about their Princess not being wedded in three years or so?" She asked.

"We will make them understand that the man you have given your heart to is traveling," Arwen replied.

"Would you really do that?"

Aragorn kissed her forehead with a smile. "You are our daughter, Losse, and we love you," he whispered. Losse watched as her parents left and she rolled onto her side. The running and the crying took a lot out of her so she fell asleep dreaming of her beloved Legolas.

That night, Legolas and Gimli were sitting by the fire when Gimli saw the look on his friend's face. "You didn't have to do this, Master Legolas, you could have stayed in Gondor with Princess Losse," Gimli suggested.

"I made a promise and I will keep to that promise," Legolas objected.

Gimli watched as his friend lied on his back and fell asleep. He shook his head and he too fell asleep after awhile. Legolas slept and he dreamt about his beloved Losse all night.

AN: This was a short chapter I know, but I couldn't give the best part away.


	23. The Man You are to Marry

Chapter 23: The Man You are to Marry

Losse stood in the gardens; her dark brown hair was finally back to her waist. She was sitting in the courtyards when King Elessar came out of the kingdom with a smile.

She wore pale rose-colored shoes, a rose-colored gown, and a dark rose colored mantle.

She had her hair put up into a bun with white flowers going all around it. She also wore her crown upon her head like she was always told to do when she was outside.

She looked up when she saw her father walking over to her. "Father, I hope you're happy to be King of Gondor," she said. Aragorn smiled as he took his daughter's hand into his own.

"I am happy to be King of Gondor, now that you and your mother are safe. Even though you disobeyed me when I told you not to come after the Fellowship, but you did," he said.

"Are you still angry that I disobeyed your word?" She asked.

Aragorn kissed her cheek with a sigh. "No, I'm not angry with you anymore. I think it's time for me to realize that you're not an infant anymore," he sighed. He lowered his head, but Losse raised it with a gentle smile.

"Father, I may not be an infant anymore, but I'll always be your daughter," she pointed out.

Aragorn nodded and smiled. "I have some business to attend to, you just spend this time for you," he informed. He kissed the top of her head before going back into the castle. Losse sighed as she played with the end of her mantle. She got up from the bench and went to stand out in front of the castle.

She went out front and the people admired her beauty. It has been two years since she last saw her beloved Legolas. Many men had asked Aragorn for Losse's hand, and even more had proposed to her, but Aragorn and Losse put down their proposals. Aragorn knew that his daughter had given her heart to his best friend and all he wanted was his beloved daughter to be happy. Losse wiped a stray tear away and smiled to see children playing around the city. She thought about having children of her own and smiled when she saw her little brother, Eldarion, sitting on his blanket reaching out towards her. "Losse, Losse," he cooed. Losse walked over and picked him up.

"Legolas would love to meet you, you are such a little angel," she cooed to the child.

Eldarion giggled and laughed when she tickled him and he kicked his little legs. Losse sighed and kissed the side of his head. "We better get you inside to get you ready for the banquet," she whispered. She carried Eldarion inside to get him ready.

When the time came, Losse carried Eldarion down the stairs with a smile. It was her duty as the Prince's sister to carry him to the King and Queen of Gondor.

She wore pale blue shoes, a medium blue gown, a blue mantle, a sapphire necklace designed like the Evenstar Pendant, and her tiara.

Eldarion wore little black shoes; black pants, a white shirt, and he wore the medallion to show his birthright as Prince of Gondor.

Losse smiled at her parents as she came closer to them. She went down on knee before the King and Queen and lifted the child up to them. "My Lord, Father, and My Lady, Mother, I present to you your son and heir to the Gondor Throne," she declared. Arwen took the boy into her arms and smiled at Losse.

"Losse, my beloved child and Princess of Gondor. You have done great deeds for this world. You deserve happiness. You have not married why?" Aragorn asked aware of the answer.

"My Lord, Father, I do not marry because I have given my heart to another. Someone that I have not seen since the day after your crowning. That was two years ago," Losse replied.

"You deserve happiness my child," Arwen commented.

Just then the doors opened and a figure stood there. He was all dressed in silver the person had a silver cloak. No one could see the person's face. Losse stood up and stood between her parents. "I have found you a husband, my child," Aragorn informed. Losse turned to her father in fear.

"A husband, you know I can never marry another," she said in fear.

"This is no ordinary person, my child," Aragorn stated without looking away from the figure.

The person bowed to them and then the he looked at Losse. "Who are you? I must know the name of the man my father wishes me to marry," she demanded. The man went down on one knee before her and kissed the top of her hand without saying a single word. "Answer me," she ordered. The man began to walk away. "Who are you?" She demanded. The man turned around to look at her. He looked at Aragorn and bowed to him. "STOP YOU!" She called out. She hurried after the man in anger.

"STOP THERE YOU!" She ordered. The man stopped, but he didn't turn around. "I demand you to tell me your name," she snapped. The person turned around and stood in the moonlight. He stretched out a hand and gestured for her to come closer. Losse walked over to him and he grasped her hand in his. He had her sit down and he again backed away from her. "Tell me who you are," she said with her voice quivering. The person put his hands on the sides of his hood. Losse stood up. The hood was removed and Losse gasped. "Legolas!" She gasped with tears in her eyes. Legolas smiled his crown glittering in the moonlight. Legolas held his arms out to her and she gladly ran into his arms. Legolas spun her around with a smile on his face. For two years he was separated from his love. Two whole years he felt like he was dying.

"I had promised you that I would return and returned I have," he whispered.

Losse smiled and they kissed a few times before they shared a passionate kiss. He held her close; he couldn't believe that after all this time he was with her at last. "At last after all this time we're together at last," he whispered.

"I have missed you so much, my love. I thought I as going to die because I have missed you so much," she sobbed.

He hushed her and looked into her eyes. "I have returned," he said with a smile. Losse touched his face to feel the softness of his skin once again. He then went down on one knee, grasped her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "Princess Losse, daughter of Aragorn, will you marry me and be my wife forever?" He asked.

"Yes, oh yes," she whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck with happiness in her eyes. He stood up and they walked back into the ballroom.

When Legolas and Losse came to the ballroom, the doors opened and people smiled at their princess when they saw that she was happy. The celebration began and Losse danced with Legolas. She yelped when Legolas scooped her up into a carrying position and twirled her in a circle. Her laughter filled the room. Aragorn and Arwen smiled at each other when they saw that their daughter was as happy as could be. When Legolas placed her on the floor again, he smiled at her before pulling her into another passionate kiss. Everyone clapped for the newly engaged couple and for the fact that Losse had the happiness she deserved.

AN: End Chapter. Chapter 24 will be coming soon.


	24. Morie

Chapter 24: Morie

A few weeks passed and Legolas was waiting for his family to arrive. Losse would watch, as Legolas would stand out on a hill watching and waiting for his family.

One night, Legolas was still waiting for his family when Losse came up from behind him. "We should just build our home here, you love to stand out here night after night," she joked.

"I haven't seen my family for a year," he said full of excitement.

"I thought that during the time you were gone you would have gone to see your family," she guessed.

"I only saw them once since my journey," he mumbled.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. Just then, a group of horses came over a hill. Legolas' eyes widened when he saw his family. Losse smiled as her beloved greeted his family. "Father, Emilia, welcome to Gondor," Legolas greeted before helping Emilia from the saddle.

Emilia had waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes, she wore white shoes a white dress, a white mantle, and a white pendant shaped like a flower, and on her head was a tiara with white jewels.

Emilia hugged him with a smile. "Congratulations on your engagement little brother," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said.

Thranduil looked at Emilia with a gentle smile. Losse then found where her husband-to-be got his good looks. Legolas looked like Thranduil only younger. Thranduil bowed and kissed the top of her hand. "My son has chosen well, you are a beautiful maiden," he complimented.

"Thank you, my lord, we should be getting back to the castle, my father is waiting for you," she informed.

Thranduil looked at his son confused and Legolas gave him 'I'll explain later' look before going to Minas Tirith.

Aragorn and Arwen greeted Thranduil and his people and then they walked inside. "Oh Legolas," a familiar voice chimed. Legolas turned around and saw his old betrothed standing before him.

She had waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes; she wore pale purple shoes, a purple gown, and a dark purple mantle.

"Hello, Morie," he sighed. She walked over to him with a smile. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to block her out as she began to circle him.

"You are giving me up for a princess?" She asked.

"I gave you up because I fell in love with someone else," he replied.

"She's the daughter of King Elessar and Queen Evenstar is she not?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you throwing away of what we could have had for her?"  
"I am giving this up because I love her. I fell in love with her at her sixteenth birthday."

"She's what eighteen now, how is it that a beautiful princess like her didn't marry long ago?"

"She gave her heart to me and I gave my heart to her. I will marry Losse and there is nothing you can do."

"Oh really, you know as well as I do that I can always find a way to get you back."

Legolas began to walk away. "I don't think you will find a way to separate us Morie," he mumbled. Losse held onto his hand and they walked inside. Morie grinned as Legolas and Losse walked inside.

"I'll get you, Legolas," she murmured before walking into the castle.

Losse was in her room getting ready for bed when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Morie standing there. "Good evening, Princess Losse, daughter of Aragorn," she sneered. Losse stood up from her chair and glared at Morie.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Oh, there's nothing that I want from you. I just want back what was mine in the first place," Morie said.

Losse knew what she was speaking about and cursed herself when she saw that her sword was put away. "I came back for my betrothed. You had no right to take him from me in the first place," Morie said.

"I didn't take him, we fell in love," Losse snapped.

"You still took what was mine in the first place."

"Legolas isn't a piece of property you can just take. He's a person who has the right to speak what he truly feels and he feels that he can't marry you. He's marrying me."

Losse's eyes widened when Morie took out a sword and held it out to Losse. "Well then if I can't get you to break off your engagement, I'll have to kill you," Morie said with an evil stare.

"I haven't learned your name," Losse said.

"My name is Morie," she snapped.

Losse then held onto her knife. "Morie, it means 'dark one' in Quenya," Losse said.

"Very good, Princess, it seems that your father told you the names of Quenya," Morie sneered.

"My father taught me many more things than just names from a book. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I know you are the princess that stole my beloved from me."

"I am a princess and a warrior. I have fought in the war against Sauron and Saruman. I have the battle scars to prove such a story. You may have lost a betrothed, I have lost too many people in my life. My Grandfather, Great-Grandparents, and two of my friends are leaving. I have lost two friends in war, one of them happened to be Haldir of LothLórien, son of Kalento and Ireth. His brothers, Rùmil and Orophin left Middle-Earth not long after their brother's death. Boromir, son of Denethor, died in front of my father and me. I cannot afford to lose the man I love because of an egocentric elf-maiden."

Morie's eyes widened when she saw tears falling from Losse's eyes. Morie came closer to Losse and had her cornered. Losse knew she had to keep her distracted and kept talking. "Haldir had died in my arms at the battle of Helms Deep. He had a sword pierce his side and an axe was shoved into his back. When I reached him, it was too late. He had told me that I was a sister to him. He loved me like a sister and he was like an older brother to me. Now you're trying to take away the last part of my heart from me. If you do that, Morie, I shall die and my parents will be heartbroken to lose their eldest child they raised together before they actually wedded in Gondor **two** years ago. I can't...no...I won't let that happen. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE LEGOLAS AWAY FROM ME!" Losse yelled. Morie ignored her words and shoved the sword into Losse's side. Losse screamed in pain as the sword pierced her side.

"You'll be with your beloved Boromir and Haldir soon, Princess Losse," Morie snapped.

Losse painfully pulled the sword from her side and the blood came spilling out of the wound. Losse reached for her sword, but collapsed. There was one thing left for the Princess of Gondor to do, she called for her beloved. "LEGOLAS, HELP ME!" She called out.

Legolas and Aragorn were walking together through the halls when they heard Losse calling out for him. Legolas and Aragorn hurried up towards Losse's room.

Losse was holding her side in pain and Morie was standing there with a triumphant look on her face. "This is the end of you," Morie said evilly. Just then, the door burst open. Morie turned to see Legolas and Aragorn standing there. Legolas gasped when he saw Losse on the floor with blood all over her nightgown and the floor.

"Aragorn, tiro!" He gasped. (Aragorn, look.)

Aragorn looked over at Losse and tears began to fall from his eyes as he took his daughter into his arms. "Losse," he whispered.

"She's trying to kill me, she wants Legolas and she stabbed her sword through my side so she could succeed in her plan," she whimpered in pain.

Legolas then pinned Morie up against the wall. "If she dies, may death find you quickly," Legolas hissed venomously. He then saw that Losse had fallen unconscious. "HEALERS, WE NEED SOME HEALERS IN HERE NOW!" Legolas called out. The healers came into the room and saw their beloved princess bleeding in the king's arms. They took Losse from Aragorn's arms and the King stood up with his tunic covered in Losse's blood. Legolas literally threw Morie into the guards' arms. "Take her to the dungeons, she must stay there until the King gives more orders," Legolas demanded.

"Yes, Lord Legolas," a guard said.

Morie was dragged away and Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Aragorn standing there and he saw the sadness in his friend's eyes.

Later that evening, Legolas walked into the room and sat next to her bed. He held onto her hand and felt her hand growing ever so cold. "Legolas," she whispered.

"Hush, do not speak my love," he whispered.

"What happened to Morie?" She asked.

"She's in the dungeons. Your mother sent for your Grandfather, he should be here soon. He was in Osgiliath when Faramir went to get him. He came here to see our wedding," he said with a sad smile.

Losse held onto his hand and she felt pain go through her body. "Legolas, I love you," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes. Elrond came into the room.

"Legolas, I can take care of it from here," Elrond said.

Aragorn practically dragged Legolas out of the room so Elrond could get to work on Losse. Elrond removed his cloak and began to go through his healing skills.

AN: I wonder what you are all thinking right now. I really wonder. You'll see what I'm planning to do with Losse.


	25. A Miracle and a Wedding

Chapter 25: A Miracle and a Wedding

Elrond did all he could to help Losse. Legolas rarely left Losse's side. She was fading in front of him. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he looked into her eyes. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips before singing to her. "Anírach únad Egor gurth hen Han cenin vi chen lín Egor ú-erin le devi Tellin men achae Brennin men anann. Rago! Ú-erich leithio, Ú-erich o nin gwanno," he sang softly. (You want nothing more than this death. I see it in your eye. But I cannot let you We have come too far We have held on too long. Reach! You cannot let go, You cannot leave me.) Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her. He stroked her hand and looked into her face. "Losse, I love you, please don't leave me," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and then he got up from the chair and stood out on the balcony.

Her eyes opened, all she could see was blurry for a minute before her vision was clear. She looked around her surroundings and felt pain shoot through her side. She looked over at the balcony and saw her beloved Legolas standing there. "Legolas," she said softly. Legolas turned and saw Losse awake and alive. Legolas hurried over and gently took her into his arms. Losse cried into his shoulder. "She tried to kill me, Legolas, she actually tried to kill me in my own home," she sobbed.

"Hush, hush, it's all right. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. Morie is being punished for her crime," he assured.

"I'm so glad. She wants you, Legolas, she'll stop at nothing until she has you even if it means to kill me," she reminded.

"She'll be punished for her crime, she'll never again leave Gondor. She'll stay here and rot in her prison cell. Nothing can tear our love apart. I love you Losse, more than my life."

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. The door opened and Aragorn saw his daughter lying in Legolas' arms, weeping. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Losse," he sighed. Losse looked at her father before embracing him. Aragorn embraced Losse and smiled at Legolas before holding her close. Arwen came into the room and she was taken into the embrace as well. They were all glad that Losse was all right, now they had to tell the city that their princess was doing just fine.

Aragorn stood in front of his people and they waited for their king to speak. "Two days ago, a jealous maiden attempted murder on our princess. The maiden is locked up and our princess is doing just fine. Losse," Aragorn announced. Losse stood up and walked beside her father. The people in Minas Tirith clapped and cheered to see that their princess was just fine. She yelped when Legolas picked her up into a carrying position and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone was happy that the Princess was getting married soon.

Three Weeks Later

Losse was standing in her room getting ready for the wedding when there was a knock on the door. Melde walked over to answer the door. She stepped aside and let Arwen enter the room. "Mother," Losse said with a smile. Arwen walked over and hugged her daughter tight.

"Your father and I are going to miss you when you leave for Mirkwood," Arwen sighed.

"I won't be leaving until the day after my birthday," Losse said.

Arwen froze, she remembered what Arne had asked almost nineteen years ago. To tell Losse about her and Taratar on the eve of her nineteenth birthday. Losse's birthday was two months away. Losse stopped what she was doing and looked at Arwen. "Mother, what is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing, only a mother's worry that's all," Arwen half-lied.

Losse nodded and continued to get ready for the wedding. Arwen stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be happy with Legolas, I can see it now," Arwen said.

"I know I'll be happy, thank you mother," Losse said.

The two of them hugged with smiles on their faces. Then the time came for Losse to leave. Losse looked at Arwen with a gentle smile. "I'll see you later, mother," Losse said. Arwen nodded and once Losse left the room, Arwen fell to the floor in tears. She feared that when the time came for them to tell Losse of her real parents that she wouldn't love them anymore. Aragorn came into the room and saw his beloved wife on the floor.

"Arwen, what ails you?" He asked.

"Losse is turning nineteen in two months," she sobbed.

Aragorn kneeled next to her and pulled her into his arms. "We knew that the time was coming soon. Don't worry, she'll love us just the same as she has during the past almost nineteen years," he comforted. He helped her stand up and smiled at her. "You have nothing to worry about, melamin, she'll love us like she always has," he whispered. He kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving to walk Losse down the aisle.

Losse smiled and hugged her father tight when he came over to her. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

She wore a tiara pull of diamonds with a diamond was sitting upon her brow, the diamond necklace that once belonged to her Grandmother, Celebrían, a white mantle with golden lining, a beautiful white silk gown with golden trimming, and white shoes.

They smiled at each other and Aragorn knew it was time to let his beloved daughter go. Losse looped her arm through Aragorn's as he walked her down the aisle.

Legolas smiled when he saw his beloved walking down the aisle. He wore the attire he wore when they were reunited. Aragorn clasped Losse's hand into Legolas' and placed a hand over their hands. "Protect her and love her forever," Aragorn informed. Legolas nodded with a smile. Aragorn kissed Losse's cheek and sat down next to Arwen. Then Gandalf went through the speeches before Legolas was able to say his wedding vows. Legolas took a deep breath and held onto her hands.

"Losse, ever since I met you two almost three years ago, I fell deeply in love with you. You became my best friend and then when the time of the war against Sauron and Saruman came, I knew I had to protect you. However, I saw that you are a strong, brave, and very skilled woman. You saved my life twice in battle, but you saved my life everyday since the day I met you. I can never love someone else, you are my one true love, Losse, and I'll always love you until the end," he explained with a smile.

Losse held onto Legolas' hands and looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "Legolas, ever since I saw you on my birthday, I knew that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You told me many things and you told me something that was true. The strong people do survive, but I know that we have been through the hardships in our relationship because of the war. That still didn't make me stop loving you. My love for you is stronger than any spear, sword, or arrow. I'll love you until the end of time," she explained with a tear falling from her eye. Legolas wiped the tear away with a gentle smile. Gandalf said another speech and waved his staff above their heads. Then he placed a mithril ring into Legolas' hand. Legolas lifted Losse's left hand up and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed Princess Losse, daughter of King Elessar," he said.

Losse smiled and took the other mithril ring into hand. She held Legolas' hand up and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil," she said.

Gandalf smiled at the happy couple and placed a hand on theirs. "Before me today, I have never seen such a happier couple. By the powers of the Valar, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said. Legolas wrapped his arms around Losse's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Losse slipped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The guests all clapped for the new married couple. When they pulled from the kiss, they hugged each other tight with happiness in their eyes. Then their guests came to congratulate them. Losse looked up when Éomer and his wife, Lothíriel came over to congratulate them. Losse hugged Éomer tight with a smile. Éomer hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

"You are a beautiful bride, Losse, daughter of Aragorn," Éomer complimented.

"Thank you, and I see that there is going to be a new Prince or Princess in the Golden Hall," Losse said with a grin.

Lothíriel placed a hand on her stomach with a gentle smile. "Yes, the baby is due some point around spring," she said.

"I'm sure the child will be beautiful," Losse stated.

"Thank you," Lothíriel said.

Legolas wrapped an arm around Losse's waist with a smile. "Together at last," he whispered. Losse nodded and leaned against him.

"We'll be together forever and beyond," she sighed.

Legolas kissed the top of her head before going over to their guests for the celebration of their marriage.

During the party, Aragorn stood up from his chair and walked over to Losse. He held his hand out to her with a gentle smile. "With your permission, mellon, I would like to dance with the bride," Aragorn requested.

"As long as I have your permission to dance with your wife," Legolas shot back.

The three of them laughed before Aragorn danced with Losse. Losse placed her head against Aragorn's shoulder with a smile. "I'm going to miss you when you leave," he whispered.

"Mother said the same thing," she sighed.

"It seems only yesterday you were only an infant and now here you are a full-grown woman and married to your father's best friend."

Losse kissed her father's cheek with a smile. "I love you, father," she said. Aragorn held her tight with a sigh.

"I love you too, Losse," he said.

Losse looked over at Legolas and Arwen with a smile as they danced their way towards them. "May we cut in?" Legolas asked. The two of them switched partners and Losse watched her parents danced with glowing eyes. Legolas smiled to see the happiness in her eyes. Now that the war was over and things. "I love you, Losse," he whispered.

"I love you too, Legolas," she whispered back.

Legolas then pulled her into a passionate kiss to seal their love for each other.

AN: If you're thinking that's it you're wrong. I still have a few chapters to go. I'm going all the way up to the day that Aragorn dies then I'll stop. Until then, I have a few chapters to write. See you later. :) :):):):):)


	26. Telling the Truth

Chapter 26: Telling the Truth

Losse was packing to get ready to go to Mirkwood when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. Arwen and Aragorn came in with smiles on their faces.

"Losse, your father and I need to talk to you about something," Arwen mentioned.

"All right," Losse said slowly.

They sat down and Arwen held onto Aragorn's hand in fear. Losse could see that something was in her mother's free hand and looked at them confused. "What's going on?" Losse asked.

"Losse, this is hard for us, but...um...we're not your real parents," Aragorn mumbled.

Losse sat back in shock. "You're not my parents?" She asked. Aragorn and Arwen shook their heads. "Then where are my real parents? Who are my real parents?" She asked.

"Your real parents were our best friends, their names were Taratar and Arne. Your mother was a Rivendell elf and your father was a LothLórien elf. You're just like your mother in everyway, Losse. Arne always wanted to fight, that was until she met Taratar then she wanted to start a family. She married Taratar and then you came along a year later. It's hard to say this but, your parents were killed nineteen years ago by orcs. Your father was protecting you and your mother. Arne was able to get onto her horse and cover you when she came to Rivendell, however, she was shot in the back. By the time Aragorn and I got to her, she was dying. She told us to take care of you and raise you as our own. We took you in and we did raise you as our own daughter. If you're wondering why we waited so long to tell you is because that's the way Arne wanted it," Arwen explained.

Losse was in shock, all this time the people she thought were her parents weren't, they raised her as their own. Arwen could see the disbelief in her face and then Losse stood up. "The orcs killed my parents when I was young. I never even got to know them," she said ever so quietly.

"We're so sorry about what happened to Taratar and Arne, they were like a brother and sister to us. It hurt us when Arne died in front of us," Aragorn admitted.

Losse didn't speak and Arwen stood up. "We should leave her alone," Arwen whispered. Aragorn nodded and then watched as Arwen placed the object next to Losse's things. "We'll be downstairs if you need to talk," Arwen added. Losse nodded and waited for them to leave. She then turned and picked the object off her bed. She sat down and began to look at it.

Her mother had waist-length brown hair, sea-green eyes, she was wearing pale purple shoes, a purple gown, and a dark purple mantle.

Her father had shoulder-length blonde hair, sky blue eyes, he was wearing black boots, black pants, and a black tunic with a white undershirt.

Losse didn't know what to say, she was staring at the couple that were her real parents. Aragorn and Arwen just took her in and raised her. Legolas came into the room and knew that Aragorn and Arwen finally told her. "Then that means I'm not really the Princess of Gondor," Losse mumbled.

"You are if you wish to be. Aragorn and Arwen took you in because they loved your parents and they grew to love you each day they had to take care of you. They love you so much, Losse that they would give their lives up for you. Just like Taratar and Arne. They gave their lives up for you because they loved you. Aragorn and Arwen are willing to do the same. If you love them the way you have been during the past nineteen years, just because they told you about Taratar and Arne shouldn't change of what you feel about them," Legolas explained.

He sat next to her and she leaned against them. "I just wish I knew them," she whispered.

"We can tell you all about them. I knew them too. Arne's father was my father's best friend. Taratar's mother was my mother's best friend. Throughout my childhood, I would see Taratar and Arne. Your parents had a wonderful personality. You have taken after Taratar and Arne. However, you just weren't raised by them. Aragorn and Arwen love you, Losse. They hope that because they had to tell you the truth doesn't mean that you'd stop loving them like you have," he explained.

Losse stood up and placed the painting of her true parents with her belongings before looking at Legolas. "I'll be right back," she told Legolas. Legolas nodded and watched as she hurried off.

Aragorn and Arwen were sitting in the gardens when Losse came out. She walked over and sat across from them. "We're sorry if we angered you, Losse," Arwen said sympathetically. Losse stood up and stood in front of them. She hugged them both tight with a sigh.

"Even though I know the truth, I still love you both so much," Losse whispered.

Aragorn and Arwen hugged her tight with happy tears in their eyes. They were glad that their relationship with Losse wasn't ruined. "We love you too, Losse, we love you too," Aragorn whispered.

"We'll love you always," Arwen whispered.

Legolas stood on the balcony watching with a smile on his face. He could see that his wife still loved Aragorn and Arwen so much. He sat down and smiled when Eldarion came into the room. "Legolas," he said. Legolas walked over and picked Eldarion up.

"You should be in your crib," he said while tickling the boy's stomach.

Eldarion laughed and then he yawned once Legolas stopped. Legolas chuckled and entered the nursery to put the boy back into his crib.

Losse saw her husband putting her foster brother into his crib and smiled. "You're going to be a wonderful father someday," she said.

"You'll be a wonderful mother someday too," he said.

Legolas pulled Losse into his arms with a smile. "Are you prepared to leave tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Yes, but I sure will miss Gondor and my parents," she said.

"I'm sure you will miss them, meleth nin," he said.

He kissed her cheek before they left the room.

Early the Next Morning

"Are you sure you want to leave so early?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, we should get a head start on going to Mirkwood if we don't want my father to get impatient," Legolas replied.

"All right, but please be careful," Arwen said.

"We will," Losse assured.

She walked over to Aragorn and Arwen and hugged them tight one last time. "I'm going to miss you," she sighed.

"We'll miss you too," Aragorn whispered.

She kissed their cheeks before getting up onto her horse. Legolas got onto Arod. They shared a final farewell before Legolas and Losse rode off. Arwen wrapped her arms around herself and tears fell from her eyes as she lowered her head. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta!" He sang quietly. Then he watched as they disappeared from sight. They sadly walked inside after letting their precious jewel leave their lives.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story, I worked extra, extra hard on it. I know that Losse's reaction was different, however, when I found out about something like that, I reacted the way she did. That's why I wrote her this way.


	27. The News

Chapter 27: The News

Legolas and Losse had been in Mirkwood for three years. Losse would think about her parents and it broke her heart the day she left Gondor. She was the Princess of Gondor, the daughter of the King. Even though they weren't her parents by blood, she knew they were her parents by heart. They took care of her during the past nineteen years, now it was time for her to live her own life. She had a husband that loved her dearly and she loved him in return. King Thranduil was glad to take Losse into his family. However, the royal life in Mirkwood was different, she watched as two elves got ready for Valinor. King Thranduil was leaving in six years and leave Legolas the throne. He would bring the rest of their people to Valinor when King Elessar died. Losse didn't want to think about her father dying at that time, so she just kept herself busy.

One day, Losse was looking at the roses in the gardens when Legolas came out of the castle. "Losse, a messenger from Minas Tirith came with this letter," he said. Losse thanked him and took the letter and opened it.

_Dearest Losse,_

_I have news for you to know. Your mother is with child once again. Your mother is asking for you to be here. Your mother, Eldarion, and I both miss you very much and we would like you to come home for awhile, just until the baby is born._

_Give Legolas our regards. We love you and we hope that you'll come to Minas Tirith._

_Love Your Loving Father,_

_King Elessar_

Losse smiled and put the letter away. "Legolas, my mother is with child again," she said.

"Losse, that's wonderful news," Legolas said.

Legolas and Losse hugged each other tight with smiles on their faces. When they pulled apart, Losse hurried pass him and went upstairs to get ready to go for Minas Tirith.

When they got ready to go, King Thranduil came out of the Kingdom to see them off. "Legolas, you be careful," Thranduil stated.

"Don't worry about us, father, we'll be back as soon as we can," Legolas said. 

Legolas held onto Losse's hand before they rode off towards Minas Tirith.

As they rode through a field, Legolas held back a bit and smiled as he rode next to her. Losse smiled and held onto his hand. "I am so excited, father and mother both deserve this child," she said. Legolas nodded and smiled at her.

They arrived at Minas Tirith after weeks of traveling. The soldiers bowed to Losse and Legolas and let them in.

Losse got off the horse and smiled as Eldarion ran over to them. He was looking more and more like Aragorn. She scooped the child up into her arms. "Losse, you're back," he said. Losse nodded and kissed his forehead before going inside with Legolas.

Aragorn smiled as Losse came into the throne room and stood up. "Losse, you look absolutely beautiful," he said. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. He shook hands with Legolas and they looked up to see Arwen walking down the stairs.

"Mother," Losse sighed.

Arwen hurried down the rest of the stairs and hugged Losse tight when Losse was close enough. "Losse, you still grow more and more beautiful each time your father and I see you," she said. Losse smiled and Arwen placed a hand on her face.

"I have missed you, mother," she said.

"And I you," Arwen whispered.

The two of them hugged again and that was when Losse remembered that her mother was with child again. "What will you name this one?" She asked.

"Well, if this one is a girl, we'll name her Ataralas. If it is a boy, we'll be naming him Arathorn," Arwen replied.

"Ataralas and Arathorn, the names fit perfectly for the child boy and girl," Losse said.

Arwen nodded and kissed Losse's forehead.

**(Three Months Later)**

Losse walked into her mother's room and saw Arwen leaning up against the headboard reading a book. "Mother, I have brought you lunch," Losse said. Arwen smiled and put her book away. Losse placed the food in her lap and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling quite anxious. I can't wait until the child is born," Arwen sighed.

"Well, you have one more month to wait," Losse said with a smile.

Arwen nodded and saw the look on Losse's face. She knew that Losse wanted to visit Éowyn, she and Faramir just returned from visiting Éomer and Lothíriel. "You don't have to wait for my permission, Losse, you can go see Éowyn," Arwen said.

"Are you sure you won't be lonely?" Losse asked. 

"If I need company, I can always get your father," Arwen replied.

Losse hurried out of the room to greet her friend.

Éowyn was sitting in the gardens playing a little hand game with her son when Losse came outside. "Losse, you have returned!" Éowyn gasped. She stood up and hugged her friend. Losse smiled and hugged her friend back.

"I came three months ago with Legolas. Since my mother is with child again, I would like to be there when she gives birth," Losse said.

Éowyn nodded and picked her son up and had him sit on her hip. "And who is this little one?" She asked.

"Losse, this is my and Faramir's son, Elboron. He is two and doesn't he look like his father?" Éowyn answered with another question.

Losse looked at Elboron and smiled to see that he was the image of his father. "He's a beautiful child, you and Faramir must be very proud," Losse said.

"We are very proud of him," Éowyn agreed.

Losse jumped slightly when she felt pair of strong arms go around her waist. "I'm surprised that you and Legolas haven't had a child yet," Éowyn stated. Losse lowered her head sadly at her words. She and Legolas were having a child, but a group of orcs attacked Mirkwood. Losse was by Legolas' side, but she was shot with an arrow. The child and Losse were dying. For some reason, Losse survived and the child had died. The healers said that the child she carried sacrificed it's life for her. They explained the story to Éowyn and the woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry yourself, Losse, you will get another chance to have a child. The child did have a choice even though so young and unborn. You will have another chance, a little boy that would be the image of Legolas or a little girl that would be the image of you," Éowyn explained. Losse nodded sadly and looked at Legolas. Legolas just smiled at her and held her closer to him. Losse smiled back and kissed his cheek. "I remember when you two were trying to keep your love a secret from King Elessar, it was very difficult for you two, I know that much," she added.

"It was quite difficult to keep our love a secret from Father, but now look at us, we're married and happy as could be," Losse stated.

Legolas kissed the top of her head and then a healer hurried out of the castle. "Milord, milady, it's Queen Evenstar, she's giving birth," the healer said. Losse stepped out of Legolas' arms in fear.

"My mother isn't due for another month," Losse stated.

"We are aware of that, Princess Losse, but your mother is giving birth now and she is calling for you," the healer snapped.

Losse looked at Legolas before following hurrying pass the healer to Arwen's room.

Losse ran down the hall and met up with Aragorn. "Father, is mother all right, is she all right?" Losse asked fearfully.

"She's all right, she's fine, she just needs your help," Aragorn replied.

Losse hurried into the room and saw Arwen going through so much pain. "Mother, how could this happen, you're not due for another month," Losse said. She grabbed Arwen's hand and kneeled next to her. Arwen whimpered in pain and Losse said words of comfort to Arwen and the child. Then not even an hour passed when the child was born.

"Congratulations, milady, you have a daughter and Gondor has another Princess," the healer said.

Losse helped her mother sit up and Arwen took the child into her arms. "Ataralas, our beloved Ataralas," Arwen sighed. Losse looked at the child with a smile. She was a foster sister to this child, but she loved to convince the people of Gondor and Mirkwood that she was the daughter of King Elessar and Queen Evenstar. She had convinced Eldarion and she would convince Ataralas that she was their sister. Arwen gave Losse a smile and let her have the chance of holding Ataralas. Losse smiled and held Ataralas. "Take her to your father, I think he'd want to look at his newborn daughter," Arwen said with a smile. Losse nodded and left the room.

"Father, it's a girl," she said. Aragorn stood up and took Ataralas into his arms. "Mother named her Ataralas," she added.

"Ataralas, such a beautiful name for a beautiful child," Aragorn said with a smile.

Losse nodded and then she knew that before and Legolas could leave, because she was the oldest, she would have to do the same thing she did with Eldarion. However, because Ataralas is the daughter, they cannot wait a year for her title to be announced, she would have to be announced in three weeks. Legolas congratulated Aragorn and then they all admired the child before Aragorn went into the room to be with Arwen. "Think of this, Losse, one day, that will be you and me," Legolas whispered.

"Hopefully next time orcs won't attack Mirkwood," Losse sighed.

Then they walked around the kingdom hand in hand.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Legolas stood in the crowd and waited for Losse to come down the stairs with Ataralas in her arms. Aragorn, Arwen, and Eldarion stood in the front waiting for her. Once Losse began to walk down the stairs, soft music began to play. She walked down the aisle that led to them. Losse could hear her father's people whispering about her marriage to Legolas and they spoke about Ataralas. She ignored what they said and went down on one knee before them and lifted the child up. "King Elessar, my father, and Queen Evenstar, my mother, I present to you, your daughter, Princess Ataralas," Losse announced. Arwen took the child into her arms with a smile. Losse bowed her head, but stayed where she was.

She wore medium blue shoes, a blue gown, a dark blue mantle, the sapphire necklace she wore before, and she wore her tiara of Gondor.

Aragorn motioned for Legolas to step forward and the King's son-in-law stepped forward. Legolas grasped Losse's hand and had her stand up. Aragorn smiled at them and then he looked out over his people. "My people, I would like you to meet your new Princess, Princess Ataralas," Aragorn announced. The people clapped as Arwen held Ataralas more securely in her arms.

That night, Legolas came into his and Losse's room to see his wife fast asleep. He sat next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Once he changed, he climbed into the bed and pulled his wife close. "I love you, my beloved Losse," he whispered. Then he fell asleep. Losse woke up and smiled.

"I love you too, my brave Legolas," she whispered back.

Then she fell back to sleep in his arms.

AN: End of chapter 27. I hope you enjoyed it.


	28. The Loss of a Friend

Chapter 28: The Loss of a Friend

Losse was walking around Mirkwood when Silinde hurried over to her. "My lady, your mother sent you a message," he said. Losse thanked Silinde and took the letter into her hands. She sat down and began to read it.

Losse,

This is hard for me to tell you this, so I guess I'll just tell you. Losse, Éowyn is dying. She has been calling for you for two days. She has grown old, weak, and sick. She may not last long, please hurry here, Losse. She wants you to be there with her.

Sincerely Your beloved Mother,

Queen Arwen Evenstar

Losse dropped the note and hurried towards the stables. Legolas saw Losse saddling her horse up and hurried over to her. "Losse, where are you going?" He asked.

"Legolas, it's Éowyn, she's dying," she strained.

Legolas then saddled his horse up then they rode off towards Minas Tirith.

When they rode all through the night and the they didn't stop until they reached Minas Tirith. They stopped on the hill that led to the White City before Losse hurried down towards the gates. "Open the gate," the guards ordered. The gate opened and the couple galloped into the city. Losse leapt from the saddle of her horse and hurried inside.

Arwen stood there waiting for Losse and Losse grabbed her hands in fear. "Where is she, mother?" She panted. Arwen pointed to one of the rooms upstairs and Losse took off towards the stairs.

She opened the door and saw Éowyn's children, Elboron, Thèodwyn, Éomund, Thèodred, Morwen, and Thèoden standing near their mother's bed. They looked up and backed away so their princess could see their mother. Losse kneeled next to Éowyn's bed and the woman looked at Losse with a gentle smile. "Welcome to Gondor, my friend," she said weakly.

"Éowyn, why didn't you contact me before? You knew I would have come to see sooner," Losse commented.

"I didn't contact you sooner, because I didn't want your pity. My time has come, Losse. This is my time to die. Faramir is already gone, my children are all grown up with families of their own. I'm an old woman that lived very long and happy life with my family and my friends. You, Losse, are the greatest friend that anyone could have. You helped me see that there is more to life than just battle. Without you, I probably will be dead by now," Éowyn explained.

Losse held onto Éowyn's hand with sadness in her eyes. "You know, you're the third person to mention that to me. Without me, Legolas would be dead. Well, if I could get to Haldir sooner, I would be able to save him too," Losse mumbled. Éowyn gave Losse's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Haldir fought for you, Losse, he fought for you. You were a sister to him," she pointed out.

"I have lost so much. I have lost my birthparents, Boromir, Haldir, Grandfather, Rùmil, Orophin, Great-Grandmother, Great-Grandfather, Elrohir, Elladen, and my baby. Now I'm losing you, my best friend. I'm tired of the people I love dying around me," Losse whispered with tears falling from her eyes.

"Losse, treasure the memories that you have of the people that you love. Treasure them in here," Éowyn said weakly.

She placed a hand on Losse's heart and gave her a gentle smile. "You are my best friend, Princess Losse, daughter of Aragorn. I won't forget to tell them how much you loved them. Well, minus Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Rùmil, Orophin, Elrohir, and Elladen. They're not dead. You can tell them yourself," she explained.

"Elrohir and Elladen chose a mortal life to so they could be with mother," Losse babbled.

Éowyn placed a kiss on Losse's brow before leaning back against the pillows. "We'll always be with you, Losse, we'll always be with you," she whispered. After saying farewell to her children, Éowyn closed her eyes and died. Losse stood up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Losse," Legolas said.

Losse turned around and saw her husband sitting there with sadness in his eyes. She entered her husband's arms and cried. Legolas held her close and watched as Thèodred and Thèodwyn pulled the blanket over Éowyn so that she wasn't seen. Then Legolas had led his wife out of the room while the children mourned over their mother's death.

During the funeral, everyone walked pass the grave with sadness in their eyes. Now that Elboron was Steward of Gondor, and Éowyn, Faramir, Éomer, and Lothíriel are dead, there was much sadness placed upon Losse's shoulders. Legolas placed a kiss on Losse's forehead and then that night, Losse had cried herself to sleep in Legolas' arms and Legolas did nothing but lie there holding his wife.

A couple of weeks later, Legolas and Losse had to return to Mirkwood. Ataralas walked over and hugged Losse tight. "We're going to miss you," she whispered. Losse smiled and hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too," Losse agreed.

She then hugged Alcie, Elen, and then she hugged Eldarion. "Come home soon," Eldarion stated.

"I'll try," she acknowledged.

She kissed his forehead before Legolas helped her onto her horse. "We'll meet again," Legolas commented. They nodded and watched as they rode off.

When they arrived home, Losse got off her horse and began to cry again. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He sat down and had her sit in his lap as she wept. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta!" He whispered. Losse settled down and looked at her husband.

"I can't believe she's gone," she mumbled.

"I know, I know, she was your best friend."

"She was like a sister to me."

Legolas held her close and sighed. "I'll help you through this," he verified.

"I trust you."

Then they shared a gentle kiss before she placed her head on his chest. Legolas stroked her hair and let her try to calm herself against him. He didn't say a word, he just held her.

AN: I know this was short, but I lost ideas of what to do.


	29. Years Later

Chapter 29: Years Later

Author's Note: Sorry, but won't be updating for awhile. I've been working on something else. So, please be patient and the next chapter will be put up. Now on with the story.

Many years passed and the memory of Éowyn, Faramir, Elboron, Elboron's sisters, his brothers, Éomer, Lothíriel, and Elfwine never faded. They sadly had passed on like their parents. When the year of three hundred years passed, the Mirkwood elves were starting to leave. Years slowly went by and Legolas watched as his people began to leave Middle-Earth. When he saw Nólquen, his best friend, getting ready to leave with his wife, Eruvande, and their daughter, Almare, Legolas had to go say goodbye.

Nólquen had shoulder-length blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes; he wore brown boots, brown breeches, a brown tunic, and a silver undershirt. He had his weapons on his back and side.

Eruvande had waist-length blonde hair, lake-blue eyes, she wore pale rose shoes, a rose colored dress, and a dark rose colored mantle.

Almare had shoulder-length sun-blonde hair, night sapphire blue eyes; she wore pale green shoes, a green dress, and a dark green mantle.

"Nólquen, Eruvande, Almare, Losse and I have come down to say goodbye," Legolas stated.

"You can still change your mind about this," Nólquen reminded.

"I know, but Losse isn't ready to leave. Her whole family is still here," Legolas reminded.

Losse nodded and knelt in front of Almare. "You better be good, all right?" Losse asked. Almare walked over and hugged Losse.

"Come with us, Auntie Losse," she whimpered.

"I would love to come with you, Almare, but I have to stay here," Losse whispered.

She kissed the child's forehead and placed her into her mother's arms. "Goodbye, Eruvande, we'll see you again soon," Losse said. The two of them hugged before Nólquen helped his wife and daughter up onto the horse. Nólquen led the horse out of Mirkwood with the other elves that were leaving. Legolas wrapped an arm around Losse's waist as they watched them leave.

"We'll be joining them as soon as you want to," he whispered.

Losse nodded and then she knew that she had to tell him the news. "Legolas, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" He asked.

Losse took his hand in hers and placed his hand onto her stomach. "We're going to have a baby," she whispered. Losse yelped as Legolas scooped her up into his arms and twirled her into a circle.

"That is wonderful, the Valar gave us a second chance," he chuckled.

He placed her on the ground and kissed her forehead. "Our first child, maybe it'll be a girl that would be the image of you or maybe it'll be a boy that would be the image of me," he chatted excitedly.

"Legolas, Legolas, slow down, my love. The child isn't coming for moths, so calm yourself," Losse laughed.

Legolas nodded and kissed her forehead. They had to send a message to Aragorn and Arwen about the child.

Days passed and Losse heard horses coming up the path of Mirkwood. She stood up and walked over to the window. She saw Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Ataralas, Alcie, and Elen enter the almost abandoned village. The rest of the elves were going to stay until Legolas left for Valinor. Losse hurried out the door and down the stairs towards her family.

Aragorn and Arwen smiled as their daughter hurried out of the castle and Aragorn spun her around as she entered his arms. He placed her on the ground and touched her cheek. "You are still beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Welcome, father, mother," she greeted.

She hugged her parents tight with a smile. Aragorn and Arwen hugged her back with sighs of happiness. "It's been a long time since we last saw you," Eldarion commented.

"The last time we saw you it was my sixteenth birthday," Elen stated.

"I've been busy. Remember, that I am Queen of this city, well whatever is left of it."

"Queen? I thought you were still a Princess?" Alcie asked.

"It has been a long time," Ataralas remarked.

"To the point where we see you as Queen, it has been a while," Eldarion teased.

Losse ruffled her brother's hair with a smile. Legolas came downstairs and smiled to see his wife reunited with her family at last. "I'm surprised that your children are not married yet," Legolas commented.

"Ataralas is getting married after her niece or nephew is born," Aragorn stated.

Losse gasped and pulled her sister into a hug. "That is wonderful news!" She gasped.

"Losse, Losse, you're choking me," Ataralas gagged.

"Oops, sorry."

Ataralas smiled and then they walked inside.

That night, Legolas walked into the room to see his wife fast asleep with a smile on her face. He walked over and climbed into bed. He thought about the first day he met her and a sigh escaped his lips at the memories. He felt his wife's hand on his and looked down at her. "Is there something troubling you, my husband?" She asked.

"No, I'm just remembering things," he replied.

"What are you remembering?"

"I was remembering the time we first met on your sixteenth birthday. I think that maybe all those years ago when you were sixteen and when you married at eighteen, I wonder if you ever thought that you were too young to marry me."

Losse sat up and looked him in the eye. "Legolas, I may have been a young girl at the time. I am an elf after all, but I still loved you then just as much as I love you now. My heart can never fade of the love that we have for one another. No other man could make me happy, no one," she explained. Legolas sat up and pulled his wife into a kiss. Then they lied down with happiness in their hearts. "Do you remember when we fist met?" She asked.

"Of course, it was your sixteenth birthday and you looked like a fallen angel from the Valar. I had fallen in love with you immediately," he answered.

Losse climbed onto him while her long hair fell over her shoulders and onto his chest. Legolas smiled and stroked her long dark hair. "To think that this child will be born in ten months. We may have a long while to wait, but we have the time to prepare," she whispered. Legolas pulled her into another kiss.

"The time of waiting may be awful, but the time of the child will be wonderful," he murmured.

Losse nodded and pressed her lips against his.

The next morning, Losse was out in the gardens in deep thought. Arwen came out into the gardens to see her daughter looking at a beautiful rose bush. "My child, for someone that will soon be a mother thinks way too much," she jested. Losse looked up with a smile.

"Mother, I didn't hear you come," she orated.

Arwen sat next to Losse and held onto her hand. "Losse, when the baby is born, your brother, sisters, father and I must return to Gondor," Arwen cautioned. Losse's smile faded and lowered her head.

"I understand," she mumbled.

Arwen lifted her daughter's face to see the tears falling from her eyes. "You knew that the day would come. Our place is in Gondor. Your sister's husband-to-be is in Gondor. You must understand that we cannot stay here," Arwen explained. Losse stood up with her hands on her stomach.

"Mother, it is not your departure that ails me," she mumbled.

Arwen stood up and stood behind her. "What ails you then, my child?" She asked. Losse turned to look at Arwen.

"I'm afraid to lose you and father. Your faces were the ones I saw above my cradle. You took care of me for eighteen years. Then I got married and became Princess of Mirkwood, the daughter of King Thranduil. The wife of Prince Legolas and now I'm becoming a mother. It's going all too fast," she babbled.

Arwen took her daughter into her arms and let her cry against her shoulder. "You knew that our time would come, Losse. Your father is mortal and I chose a mortal life," Arwen whispered.

"I never wanted you to take this path. Even though you love father with all of your heart and soul I cannot stop you from that. It is impossible for me to get you to Valinor, I know you love him. You love father ever so dearly, just like how I love Legolas with all of my heart and soul," Losse acknowledged.

Arwen pulled from the embrace and placed her hands on Losse's face. "Losse, you have grown from a baby into a child, from a child into a young woman, and now you're a full-grown woman married with a baby on the way. There won't be time for tears or weeping. I want to see that smile on your face when my time comes. If I sound foolish about it, I'm not being foolish. Your smile is what I want to see the last day I see you. The smiles of my grandchildren and my son-in-law. I want to see those smiles, Losse," Arwen informed. Losse nodded then Arwen kissed her forehead.

"I better go see father," she answered.

Losse left Arwen in the gardens and searched for Aragorn.

Aragorn was in the large library in Mirkwood looking at one of the books. Losse came in to see her father sitting in one of the chaises looking at a book. "Father," she whispered. Aragorn looked up to see his daughter in tears.

"Losse," he gasped as he swung his legs over the chaise while putting his book down, "what is it?"

Losse hurried over and threw her arms around his neck. "I don't want to leave Middle Earth when you pass on. I don't even want to leave this place behind. This is my home, my land," Losse sobbed.

Aragorn sat down in the chaise with Losse in his arms. "Hush, hush, what is the matter? What makes you think I'll be passing on so soon?" He asked.

"Father, you are a mortal, I am immortal. I don't like it for the fact that I'll be living forever," she sobbed.

"Losse, look at me," he demanded.

Losse looked at him and Aragorn placed his hands on her face and kissed her forehead. "This is the path that I must take. Your path is the path of immortal life. I have watched you grow into a beautiful woman. You are my daughter by blood or not you are my daughter," he affirmed. Losse nodded and placed her head against Aragorn's head. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn ambar-metta!" He sang softly. Losse calmed down after hearing the words come from his lips once again.

"It has been many years since you last sang that to me," she commented.

Aragorn smiled and held her close. Legolas smiled to see that his wife was being comforted by her father once again. He decided to leave them alone and closed the door.

AN: I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have been very busy. Namaarie for now.


	30. An Elf Prince and an Elf Princess Create...

Chapter 30: An Elf Prince and an Elf Princess Creates a beautiful Elf Child

Legolas found Losse walking around the gardens with a hand on her stomach. He smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "You should be resting," he whispered.

"You know me," she said.

"I know you all too well."  
"Is that a bad thing?"

He gave her a gentle kiss and held her close. "No, it's perfect," he replied. Losse smiled but then she gasped in pain. "Losse!" He gasped.

"Legolas, it's time," she whispered.

He went to help her inside when she grabbed his hand. "Legolas, I can't move," she mumbled. She fell back against a bench. "Get Meleth; you must get Meleth," she whispered. He nodded and ran inside to get Meleth.

Meleth came outside and saw the princess getting ready to give birth. "My lady!" She gasped. She hurried over to Losse and kneeled in front of her. "We have to get her inside," Meleth said quickly. Meleth helped Losse inside. Legolas was on Losse's other side and grimaced as she grasped his hand.

When they got Losse into a room, Losse looked at Legolas. "Legolas, you have to get my family," she whimpered. Legolas kissed the side of her head before leaving.

Legolas was sitting in the hall when Aragorn and Arwen came in. "Is she all right?" Aragorn asked.

"When I last saw her she was fine," Legolas replied.

Arwen hurried into the bedroom while Aragorn sat next to his son-in-law and best friend. "How are you feeling about this?" Aragorn asked.

"I'll feel better once I know that Losse is all right," Legolas replied.

Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know that my daughter is strong, you know that she'll be just fine," Aragorn stated. Legolas nodded but lowered his head.

Losse gasped in pain and Arwen hurried over to her daughter. "You're doing just fine, Losse; you're doing just fine," Arwen whispered.

"The only thing I feel, mother, is pain terrible, terrible pain," Losse hissed.

Arwen nodded and remembered when she gave birth to Eldarion, Ataralas, Alcie, and Elen. She remembered going through pain with all four children. She looked at Losse, her beloved foster daughter, go through the same pain she went through long ago. Now her own children were grown up and one is getting married. Losse then sat up with a gasp. "Mother, it's time the baby's coming," she whispered. Arwen looked at Meleth and the maidens.

"Don't just stand there help her," Arwen ordered.

The maidens finished what they were doing before helping Losse give birth. Losse closed her eyes tight while gasping for air. "You're almost there, milady," Meleth said. Losse screamed in pain before falling back against her mother. She smiled when she heard a baby's cry.

Legolas stood up when he heard his child and looked at Aragorn. Meleth came out with a smile. "Congratulations, milord, you have a daughter," she announced. Legolas hurried into the room to see his wife and daughter.

He smiled when he saw Losse leaning up against the headboard with a bundle in her arms. Legolas walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Losse placed the infant into his arms and Legolas gladly took the child. He removed the blanket from his daughter's face to see that she was just as beautiful as her mother. He smiled at Losse and admired the child. Arwen smiled at Legolas and Losse to see such happiness in their eyes as they looked at the child. "She needs a name," Meleth remarked. Legolas and Losse looked at the child and thought over some baby names.

"Linde," Legolas suggested.

"Linde, it means 'Pretty' in Quenya Elvish," Arwen stated.

Legolas nodded and looked at the child. "Linde, daughter of Legolas and Losse," Aragorn murmured when he walked into the room. Eldarion walked into the room with his sisters. They all admired the child with happiness in their eyes. Legolas placed Linde back into Losse's arms and they looked at the child in her arms. Linde opened her eyes and looked at her family. Losse felt tears press against her eyes as she looked at the child. Linde looked at her mother and reached up to touch her. Losse placed a finger in her tiny hands and smiled as the child grabbed her finger. Eldarion stepped forward and placed the Evenstar Pendant around her neck.

"This is for you, my little niece," he whispered.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled at Losse. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Losse," he complimented. Losse nodded and looked at the child. Aragorn felt happiness filled his heart as he listened to the words Losse sang to her.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta!" She sang softly.

Linde closed her eyes and fell asleep against her mother. "I think it's time for us to leave," Arwen whispered. The rest of them nodded and left Legolas and Losse alone with their child. Losse let a tear fall from her eye as she looked at her child.

"Legolas, she's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you," he whispered back.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and he looked at Linde as she slept. Her tiny hand popped out of the folds of the blanket and Legolas caressed the hand with a smile. "She'll look just like you when she gets older," he commented. Losse nodded and looked at her. Linde yawned in her sleep and curled up against Losse. Losse sighed and leaned back against the pillows with Linde still in her arms. "Here, I'll take her, you just rest," he said. Losse nodded and leaned back while watching her husband rock Linde back and forth while walking back and forth in the room. He was humming some kind of lullaby to the infant.

"Where did you learn that song?" Losse asked.

"My mother used to sing it to me when she was alive. I want our daughter to know what her grandmother was like before she was killed," Legolas replied.

"It's a beautiful song, my love," she yawned.

"I know it is, get some sleep, Losse, you've had a long day."

Losse leaned back against the pillows and fell into a deep sleep. Legolas smiled at his sleeping wife while looking at his daughter. He kissed the top of her head and placed her into her cradle. Then he lied down next to Losse and fell asleep.

The next day, Losse stood next to Legolas with their crowns on their heads. The rest of the Mirkwood elves that refused to leave until Legolas left were there to see their princess. Ataralas, being the second eldest daughter, walked down the path with Linde in her arms. "Queen Losse, my sister, and King Legolas, my brother by marriage, I present to you your daughter, Linde," Ataralas announced. Losse took Linde into her arms and smiled at Legolas. Legolas took Linde into his arms and raised the child into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Mirkwood and Gondor, I present to you your Princess, Linde, daughter of King Legolas and Queen Losse," Legolas announced.

The people that had witnessed such a time clapped and cheered for their new princess. Arwen smiled and walked over to them as Losse took Linde back into her arms. Losse smiled and let Arwen looked at Linde. "She is very beautiful, Losse," Alcie complimented.

"Thank you, Alcie," Losse acknowledged.

Happiness filled Legolas' heart as he watched the women surround Losse to admire the babe. Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder with a smile. "You should be very proud of your daughter, mellon," Aragorn stated.

"I am very proud, to have a daughter in these halls. It has been many years since a child was born in these here halls," Legolas answered.

"How many years had it been?" Aragorn asked.

"It had been over three thousand three hundred thirty-one years," Legolas replied.

"That means that last child that was born in Mirkwood was you," Arwen confirmed.

Legolas nodded with a gentle smile. "Now, your daughter gave Mirkwood another child that would climb their trees and run around the courtyard. Maybe another Elven child would be born after their King's wife had given birth to their princess. That's what happened after I was born. More Elven children were born, and now we have our princess," Legolas explained.

Losse looked up from the other women to see Legolas looking at her. "Excuse me, ladies," she entreated. She walked over to Legolas with a smile. Legolas stood next to Losse and admired their daughter together. Linde opened her eyes and grabbed her mother's thumb. Losse smiled and looked at Legolas. Legolas kissed her cheek and they looked at Linde. Aragorn wrapped an arm around Arwen as they watched them.

"An Elf Prince and an Elf Princess creates a beautiful Elf child," Arwen murmured.

Aragorn nodded and kissed the side of her head. Legolas lifted Losse's chin and gave her a gentle kiss.

**AN: End of Chapter 30. If you're wondering how long I'm going to have this keep going. It's going to keep going until Aragorn dies. Click the button below and review please.**

**Fair Warning: _The Journey_ won't be updated for awhile. Yes, because I am trying to finish a _Power Rangers_ fic. I don't care what you think. I have been watching them for almost two years now. Get off my case please. Thank you. Sorry for the long update, but like I said, I've been busy.**


	31. Two Years Later

**LilyClairePotter: Thank you for letting me enjoy the _Power Rangers_ as much as I do. Here's this chapter that I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Author's Note: To everyone else who has read this story and has a problem with me enjoying them, just keep your comments to yourself please. Enjoy the chapter. I won't be updating for awhile. I'm still busy with my other stories.**

Chapter 31: Two Years Later

Losse found that what Legolas said was true, since Linde was born; more Elven children were born. Nólquen and Eruvande had Almare in LothLórien while they were visiting their friends there. Now, Linde was born and she was growing more beautiful as her mother. Losse was looking for Linde when she saw her playing with the flowers in the gardens. She was sitting in the grass humming a song to herself.

She had chin-length brown hair, blue eyes, she wore pale blue shoes, and a medium blue gown.

Legolas saw his wife looking out at their daughter. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Linde is very beautiful, just like her mother," he murmured. Losse smiled and leaned against her husband.

"She has your stubborn temper though," she mentioned.

"She's not as stubborn as I am but as you, my love," he chuckled.

"Don't jest."  
"I'm not jesting, my love, I am speaking the truth. She's as stubborn as you are."

Losse playfully pushed her husband away. "You dare to tease the daughter of King Elessar?" She demanded.

"Am I to be afraid of the daughter of King Elessar?" He asked.

Losse playfully grabbed her sword and held up to her husband. "Fight me and I'll teach you a thing or two about teasing King Elessar's daughter," she ordered. Legolas grabbed his sword and began fighting her. She blocked every attack and was able to jump in the air as he whipped his sword at her feet. Everyone in the halls watched as their King and Queen fight each other. Linde stood next to one of the maidens and giggled at her parents. She was very used to her parents playing in such way. Legolas then pinned her up against the wall with his sword.

"Do you surrender, Princess of Gondor?" He asked.

Losse lifted her foot and pushed him away. "I take that as a no," he laughed.

"Stop talking and start fighting, King of Mirkwood," she ordered.

They fought each other some more until Losse was on the floor with her husband's sword pointing at her. "I just taught you at thing or two, milady," he chuckled. Losse stuck her foot out and got him to the floor. She stood up and pointed her sword at him. She kicked his sword away and grinned.

"I just taught you a thing or two about teasing me, milord," she jested.

Linde went back outside to play while her parents finished their little game. Legolas grabbed her wrist and took her sword out of her hand. He then pulled her down onto him. Losse yelped and they laughed. She held onto his hands with a smile. "Not right here, my love, many of our servants are watching," she whispered. She stood up and helped Legolas up. They had their servants to go back to work before they went outside.

Linde was playing with a maiden when Legolas and Losse came outside. Linde stood up and ran over to her parents. "Mama," she giggled. Losse picked Linde up and kissed her forehead.

"My little girl," Losse whispered.

Legolas smiled at his family and held them close. "My two beautiful girls," he complimented. Linde kissed her father's cheek with a giggle.

Later that afternoon, Legolas was sitting in the study reading to Linde while Losse was reading her own book. Legolas was sitting in a chaise reading to Linde while Losse sat at a desk. They heard horses coming up the path and Linde looked at her father as he closed the book. Losse stood up leaving her book where it sat and walked over to her family. "Who could that be?" She pondered.

"I am not sure," he answered.

Legolas looked out the window without standing up. They waited for the newcomers to appear before they went to greet them. Linde stayed close to her father and then she saw smiles on her parents' faces. Linde watched as her mother hurried out the door.

Aragorn got off his horse and looked around Mirkwood. Arwen climbed off her horse as well and stood next to Aragorn. "This place hasn't changed much has it?" Aragorn asked.

"There are many more Elven children than last time," Arwen commented.

Aragorn nodded then smiled when he saw his daughter hurrying out of the kingdom to greet them. He took his daughter into his arms and spun her around. "Welcome to Mirkwood, father," she greeted. Arwen then felt tears of happiness fill her eyes when she saw Legolas coming out of the kingdom with a young child in his arms.

"Is that her?" Arwen asked.

Losse nodded and took Linde into her arms. "Father, mother, this is Linde. Linde, this is King Elessar and Queen Evenstar, your grandparents," Losse introduced. Linde practically jumped from Losse's arms into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn and Arwen admired Linde with smiles on their faces.

"She's beautiful," Aragorn murmured.

"Just like our daughter," Arwen agreed.

Linde hugged them tight with happiness in her heart. "We should get inside, it looks like rain," Legolas insisted. Aragorn carried Linde inside while Legolas had an arm around Losse's waist.

As Linde slept in Aragorn's lap, they began to catch up on things. "I heard that Elen is getting married," Legolas commented.

"Yes, we were hoping you could come to see the wedding," Aragorn insisted.

Losse nodded with a smile. "We'll be there this time. When Eldarion got married, I had just become pregnant. When Ataralas got married, I just gave birth. I think this time we'll make it to Elen's wedding," Losse agreed.

"That's wonderful, Elen will be so happy to hear this news," Arwen verified.

Linde yawned in her sleep and cuddled up to Aragorn. "She's grown very attached to you already, father," Losse commented with a smile.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Losse, she's very beautiful," Aragorn complimented.

Linde grabbed Aragorn's hand in her sleep and that was when Aragorn saw the Evenstar Pendant around her neck. "She has worn that since the day she was born. She hasn't taken it off since Eldarion gave it to her," Losse explained.

"Except the only time she does remove it is when she's bathing," Legolas added.

Losse nodded and then Aragorn placed Linde into her arms when she began to cry in her sleep. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn ambar-metta!" She sang softly to her daughter. Aragorn smiled as he watched his daughter sing the song he always sang to her throughout her childhood. Losse looked at her father to see him looking at her. Legolas gestured for him and Arwen to let them be. Arwen knew that Losse and Aragorn were very close throughout the times she lived with them.

"What is it, father?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Losse, I was just listening to you sing the song I have sung to you since you were an infant," he answered.

"The song is precious to me. I want my daughter to grow up listening to the song. I have loved it throughout my childhood. I want the song to last forever, just like my memories of you and mother raising me. Even though that Taratar and Arne were my birthparents, if I knew them, I would have loved them too. However, I have known you and mother. I love you both so much. The memories and the song will last forever," Losse explained.

Aragorn placed a hand on his daughter's face and smiled at her. "You are our daughter, Losse, and we love you just as much as we have loved all of our children. The times we have shared will last forever, yes, when we pass on, you'll always remember us as will your children," he explained. Losse nodded and smiled at him. She placed Linde on the chaise and looked out the window to watch the rain fall. Arwen came into the room and stood next to Aragorn.

"Mother, you never explained of what you saw before you returned to Rivendell," Losse mentioned.

Arwen closed her eyes at the memory and sighed. "I was almost at the Grey Havens, I was riding my horse thinking of the words that my father had said to the Elven servants. I had looked up and saw a young boy running through the fields. I saw the kingdom of Minas Tirith form and I saw Aragorn's back turned to the boy. I then saw him turn and scoop the boy up into his arms and spun him around. He had kissed his cheek and the boy looked at me. I saw the Evenstar Pendant around his neck. I saw Eldarion. I saw my beloved son. That's what got me to return to Rivendell," Arwen explained. Losse sat down and stroked her daughter's hair.

"But then, as I was lying on my chaise dying. I had a few more visions. The first one I had I saw the castle of Minas Tirith forming once again. At first, I thought I was going to see my wedding. However, instead, I saw your wedding. I saw you standing before Legolas Greenleaf getting married. Rose petals of pink, red, and white falling around the two of you. I saw you kiss your husband in my vision. I saw the happiness in your eyes as you looked at him throughout the vision.

Then I saw a beautiful kingdom forming and I found a little girl running down the halls. I saw her running towards a balcony with two figures standing on the balcony. You and Legolas turned around and Legolas scooped the girl up into his arms. I knew that is was your daughter.

The last thing I saw, I saw a beautiful room forming and I saw you sitting in a rocking chair rocking back and forth with a bundle in your arms. Your daughter maybe a year older than what she was in the last vision hurried over to the chair with Legolas behind her. You smiled and lifted the a fold of the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby. Legolas had his hands on your shoulders and your daughter was touching the baby's hand," Arwen added.

Losse's eyes widened. "Mother, I am to have another child?" Losse asked. Arwen nodded with a smile.

"A beautiful baby, Losse, just as beautiful as Linde is now," Arwen answered.

"Do not tell Legolas of what you saw. He must not know until the time comes when I am carrying the other child," Losse insisted.

Arwen and Aragorn agreed not to tell Legolas about the vision. Losse then took Linde up to bed.

AN: End chapter 31. Please review, review, review.


	32. Losse's Vision

Chapter 32: Losse's Vision

Legolas had their horses saddled up when Losse came out with Linde in her arms. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Losse nodded and then he helped her onto her horse before placing Linde before her. He looked at his loyal servant, Roccondur. "Roccondur, I am taking a leave of absence for my wife's sister's wedding. I trust you'll protect the kingdom. Hence that is why I gave the job to you," Legolas explained. Roccondur bowed and nodded to them.

"I shall obey you, my Lord King," Roccondur acknowledged.

"Good, we shall return a few weeks from now," Legolas informed.

"The Kingdom will due without you, my lord, my lady."

"I am sure the Kingdom will be in proper order once we return."

"Yes, milord."

Legolas looked at Losse and Linde with a smile. "WE RIDE TO GONDOR!" He called out. The horses took off and Roccondur was in charge of the city of Mirkwood now.

As they rode through the plains, Linde was sleeping against Losse as they rode through the plains. "How much further to Gondor?" Losse asked.

"It's a five day ride," Legolas replied.

Losse nodded and smiled at Linde. Legolas smiled at her and held onto her hand. However, Losse felt that this seemed familiar. She didn't know how, it just did. She pushed it away and rode next to her husband with a smile.

That night, Losse was fast asleep next to her sleeping husband and child. She had sweat on her brow and she seemed to be struggling in her sleep.

****

Losse's Dream

**__**

Losse could see a group of horses on their way to Rivendell. She saw a beautiful elf woman on one of the horses holding a bundle.

The elf woman had waist-length brown hair, sea-green eyes, she wore pale rose shoes, a rose gown, a red mantle, and upon her brow was a red ruby.

The elf man had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore pale blue boots, medium blue breeches, a blue tunic, a silver undershirt, a sword on his left side, a knife on his right side, and a bow and quiver on his back. He had on a dark blue cloak, and upon his head he had a golden circlet.

"How much further to Rivendell?" The elf man asked.

"We are a plain away," the elf woman replied.

Losse recognized these people, they were her parents. Taratar smiled and stroked her mother's hair. "You're so beautiful, even after you had Losse. You are still my angel, Arne" he murmured.

"Stop it and keep your eyes ahead. Remember, we don't want any orcs to attack us, Taratar," she informed.

Taratar smiled and kissed her forehead. Losse gasped when she saw orcs coming out from their hiding places. "ORCS!" An archer yelled. Losse gasped as the arrows went flying everywhere. She saw her mother trying to protect the bundle when the arrows came at her.

"ARNE!" Taratar yelled.

He grabbed Arne and got her on the ground and covered her up from the arrows. He stood up and started to shoot arrows and cried out in pain as arrows hit him. "TARATAR!" She screamed. She kneeled in front of him with the bundle still in her arms. "Taratar," she whispered. Losse stood in front of her father and watched as he died.

"At least I was there when you had Losse. Remember this, Arne, I will always love you," he whispered.

"NO!" Losse yelled.

Losse found out how her father was killed, he was protecting her mother. Now she had to see how her mother was killed. Arne felt tears press against her eyes and got onto her horse. She rode off towards Rivendell and cried out in pain as an arrow hit her in the back. She saw Rivendell and held her child close as she came closer to the village. Losse watched as Aragorn and Arwen ran over to her. "Arne, what happened?" She asked.

"Orcs, they killed Taratar. Arwen, do me a favor, please. I am weak and may not last long," Arne begged.

"You'll be fine, Arne, just let us get some help," Aragorn urged.

"No! My time has come, Arwen, please do me this favor," Arne begged.

Losse watched as her mother placed the bundle into Arwen's arms. "Her name is Losse, please take care of her. Raise her as your own. On the eve of her nineteenth birthday, tell her about us. Don't tell her any sooner. Please, Arwen," she murmured. Losse couldn't believe this, her mother had sacrificed her life for her and her father sacrificed his life for them both.

"NO!" Losse screamed and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her parents standing before her. "Losse, you must be warned," Arne informed.

"Why do you show me the images of your deaths?" Losse demanded.

"That is the only way we can show you what will happen if you are not warned. When you are close to Minas Tirith, orcs are hidden and once you are close enough, history will repeat itself. Legolas will die protecting you and Linde. Then you will make it to Minas Tirith with an arrow in your back. You would have your child raised by Elen and her soon-to-be husband, Canyo. You'll die protecting your child and Legolas will die protecting you. We have come to warn you so you don't have to face that horrible death," Taratar cautioned.

"Why is it that you couldn't be saved, mother?" Losse asked.

"I couldn't have been saved. I was shot with a poisoned arrow. We cannot stay, Losse. We just came to warn you," Arne replied.

"Time was stolen from us," Losse murmured.

Arne walked over and lifted her daughter's chin up. "Aragorn and Arwen are you parents, Losse, they love you with all their hearts. We love you too, Losse, but you have to let us go," Arne murmured. Losse hugged her parents tight before the image changed.

She saw Legolas and her close to Minas Tirith. "We're almost there, my love," Legolas informed.

"Look, Linde, we're close to see Grandma and Grandpa," Losse told Linde.

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA, GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" Linde exclaimed.

Legolas and Losse laughed at this, just then arrows flew all over the place. "ORCS, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK , ORCS!" A Gondorian soldier yelled. An arrow was flying towards Losse and Legolas hurried over to her.

"LOSSE!" He yelled.

He pushed Losse off her horse with Linde still in her arms. He pulled out his bow and quiver and shot at the orcs from behind a rock. Just as Legolas got up to shoot an orc, an arrow hit his chest. "LEGOLAS, NO!" Losse screamed. She caught Legolas and held him in her arms. "Legolas," she murmured. Legolas opened his eyes and smiled at her. He placed a hand on her smooth cheek and ignored the pain.

"You do not need to weep for me, my love. I was able to look upon your beautiful face one final time," he whispered.

"Legolas, you can't leave me, not yet," she begged.

He pulled the leaf off his cloak and placed it into her hands. "I love you, Losse, I'll love now and forever," he whispered. Then he died. Losse cried against his chest and looked at her daughter. Linde was weeping as well, but Losse knew she had to get her daughter out of here. She grabbed her horse and jumped on with Linde in her arms. "Noro lim, Silime, noro lim," she urged. (Run fast, Silime, run fast.) Her horse galloped across the fields. Losse gasped when she saw herself get shot in the back.

She hurried into Minas Tirith and watched as she fell from her horse and landed in front of Elen, Canyo, Aragorn, and Arwen. Aragorn had Losse in his arms while Arwen held Linde. "Father, it hurts," she whimpered.

"I know it hurts, we'll get you help," Aragorn informed.

"NO! Father, you can't save me. My eyes darken, even if you could, I would die of a broken heart. Legolas is dead. My husband is dead. If I lived through this, I cannot withstand my broken heart," she whispered with a sob.

Elen kneeled in front of Losse. "Elen, I have a task for you," Losse informed. Arwen set Linde on the ground and Elen took her into her arms. "Linde will be yours to raise. Please, take care of my child. When she turns nineteen, tell her about Legolas and me. Please," she begged.

"I will, Losse, do not worry," Elen assured.

Losse kissed her daughter's forehead and died. Elen picked the leaf out of Losse's hand and was going to give it to Linde when she got older. Losse looked at herself dead and tears fell from her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed.

End Dream

"NO!" Losse screamed sitting up. Legolas woke up with a jump and looked at Losse.

"Losse, what is it?" He asked.

Losse's heart was pounding against her chest. "We're going to be attacked near Minas Tirith. I saw the attack with my own eyes. It showed my parents' deaths, they're warning us, Legolas. We're going to be attacked," she explained worriedly. Legolas pulled her into his arms.

"I believe you, my love, I believe you," he whispered.

She cried against his shoulder while Linde fell back to sleep. "We're going to die, we're going to die," she sobbed.

"We're not going to die, Losse, we will not suffer the same death your parents did," he vowed.

Losse nodded and fell asleep against him.

AN: This was different wasn't it? To have visions of your own death. Well, the next chapter will be up soon.


	33. The Plan and Saving Mehtar, son of Tùrel...

Chapter 33: The Plan and Saving Mehtar, son of Tùrelio

When they got close to Minas Tirith, Losse felt her heart slamming against her chest. "Legolas, Legolas, stop," she urged. Legolas stopped his horse and saw the look of horror on her face.

"This is where is starts?" He asked.

Losse nodded and backed her horse up. "Come with me, I know another way into Minas Tirith," she informed. Legolas followed his wife towards the back of Minas Tirith.

She saw an old entranceway that wasn't used for many, many years. "When I was sixteen, when I wanted to clear my mind and dry my tears since you were gone at this time I came here. I always opened this here," she explained. They were at one of the old tunnels that went into Minas Tirith. Legolas opened the grate in front of the tunnel and they went in with their horses behind them. Losse placed Linde onto her horse and led them through the tunnels. "At least it's drier this time, every time I came down here, it was wet and drops were falling everywhere," she added. Legolas held onto his wife's hand as they walked through the tunnels. Instead of the tunnels being wet and mucky, it was dry and dusty. The bottom of Losse's dress was filthy and so was her mantle. Legolas' boots and cloak were dirty and then they came to the end. "It leads to the gardens," Losse added. Legolas pushed the door open and they walked into the gardens. Servants gasped to see their prince and princesses filthy and coming out of an old passageway. They got the horses into the stables while they were helping Legolas and Losse with their clothes. "Stop fussing with us, orcs are here. We have to warn King Elessar and Queen Evenstar of the attack. Send for them. Hurry," Losse ordered.

"Right away, milady," the servant answered.

He hurried off while Legolas and Losse hugged each other tight. They picked Linde up and hugged her as well. Just then, Aragorn and Arwen hurried over to them. "What happened?" Arwen asked.

"Mother, we have to get as many soldiers as we can together. Orcs are hiding in the plains of Gondor. We have to get rid of all these soldiers that threaten our home," Losse explained.

Arwen looked at Aragorn. Aragorn then turned to his leading soldier. "Canyo, you and your brother, Mehtar, get the soldiers and ride out to the fields. Leave none of the orcs alive. Make sure they are out of this place," Aragorn ordered.

"I will obey my king," Canyo answered.

Losse watched as Elen and Canyo shared a final embrace before he went off to battle. "Come, Losse, let's get you changed," Arwen murmured. Losse followed her mother inside with Linde behind her while Legolas and Aragorn spoke about what had just happened.

When Losse got changed, she found that her mother had given her one of the most beautiful dresses in Gondor. It was midnight blue with medium blue trimming, she had received a medium blue belt to go about her waist, and then she had the tiara once again placed on her head. It was sad the day that her loyal servant, Melde, passed away. So now when she visited Gondor, she had a new servant by the name of Lanyare, she missed Melde dearly, but Lanyare was also just as caring as Melde was, since Lanyare was part of her kin. "There you are milady, you are ready to meet with your husband," Lanyare stated.

"Thank you, Lanyare," Losse praised.

She walked out of the room with Linde behind her.

Legolas stood up when his wife came down the stairs and smiled to see that the maidens insisted on her putting on her tiara once again. Aragorn stood up with a smile. He walked over and hugged his daughter tight. Losse hugged him back and smiled at Legolas. Thanks to her vision, she and Legolas were alive. She walked over and hugged Legolas tight. Legolas hugged her back and sighed happily. "The Valar was with us," he murmured. Losse smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"My love, we were protected by my parents," she whispered.

Legolas nodded then they heard someone come in. They looked up and Gimli, son of Glóin, stood in the doorway. "Gimli!" Losse gasped. The dwarf walked over and his two friends hugged him. Legolas then let him go, but stayed on one knee before the dwarf.

"How have you been, old friend?" Legolas asked.

"I am doing fair, Master Legolas. I see that you and the Lady Losse are still happily together. I am happy for the both of you," Gimli answered.

Just then, Linde hurried downstairs with the wooden horse Legolas had made for her. She giggled when Aragorn scooped her up into his arms. "And who is this young rascal?" Gimli asked. Legolas took Linde into his arms after standing up.

"Gimli, this is Linde, my daughter," Legolas replied.

"She's a beautiful child," Gimli complimented.

Losse took Linde into her arms and smiled at Gimli. "Are you staying long?" Losse asked.

"Nay, my lady, I have business to attend in the Misty Mountains," Gimli answered.

Losse nodded then she saw that Linde was exhausted. "I'm going to take her upstairs," she told Legolas. Legolas nodded and watched as his wife took their daughter upstairs. Gimli smiled at Legolas as he watched Losse put Linde to bed.

"You must be so proud," Gimli stated.

"I am very proud, I am married to the woman I have loved for many, many years. Now we have a child," Legolas remarked.

"And a beautiful child you have there."

"Thank you."

Legolas then walked upstairs to speak with his wife.

Losse just placed Linde into her bed when she heard the door open. She turned and smiled at her husband. Legolas smiled back and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Ada," Linde giggled. Legolas let Losse go and walked over to Linde's bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A min mela lle," she whispered.

Legolas kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled at her. "A min mela lle ad," he answered. He then wrapped the blankets around her and watched as Losse sat on the edge of the bed to sing to their daughter.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta!" She sang.

Linde fell asleep with a smile on her face. Losse kissed her forehead and smiled at Legolas. "What is it, my love?" She asked.

"How do you know I'm troubled?" He asked.

Losse smiled and placed a hand on his face. "It shows in your eyes," she replied. Legolas held onto her hand and they left the room so Linde could sleep.

As they walked through the gardens, the sun shown bright and they were happily talking. "I was worried about you the night you had your vision. When you told me what would happen, fear had plagued my heart," he explained.

"We're alive, Legolas," she pointed out.

"Yes, but if you didn't have that vision, we would be dead and Linde would be raised by Elen and Canyo," he murmured.

Losse went to speak when a soldier hurried over to them. "Milady, it's Canyo's brother, Mehtar, he's been wounded. People tell me that you have the healing skills of Elrond and King Elessar," the soldier explained. Losse hurried inside with Legolas behind her.

She looked at Mehtar to see him terribly wounded.

He had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, indigo eyes, and he wore the armor of Gondor.

"Remove his armor," she ordered.

The removed his armor and chain mail. She had removed the arrow with ease and winced as the soldier cried out in pain. "Grab onto my hand," she informed. Mehtar grasped her hand and looked at her. She placed her hand on his wound. "Bring me some Kingsfoil," she demanded.

"I will obey, my princess," the servant acknowledged.

Losse looked at her husband. "Legolas, help me with this man's arrows," she informed. Legolas stepped forward and helped Losse remove the arrows. "Lord Mehtar, when King Legolas removes an arrow, if you feel any pain, allow your grip on my hand tighten. You shall live, my lord. Believe me," she explained. She nodded to Legolas and the King of Mirkwood removed the arrows. She felt his hand grip hers and looked over at the servant that brought her the Kingsfoil. Aragorn grinned and placed a steaming bowl of water next to her. Once the arrows were removed from the soldier, she began to heal his wounds. Once she wrapped the wounds up, she smiled at the soldier. "You will live, Lord Mehtar," she remarked. Mehtar reached for Losse's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Thank you, Princess Losse," he praised.

"It's Queen Losse, King Legolas is my husband," she corrected.

"Forgive me my lady."

Losse nodded and left the room to be with her husband.

That night, Legolas and Losse fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. However, in the Houses of Healing, Mehtar was dreaming of the beautiful Queen that just saved his life.


	34. Losse's Second Vision

Chapter 34: Losse's Second Vision

Elen and Canyo had waited for Mehtar's wounds to heal first before they had the wedding. When Mehtar's wounds were healed, he watched Losse throughout the time she spent in Minas Tirith. Most of the time she was either with Legolas, Linde, Aragorn, Arwen, or Elen. He never could talk to her, because of her marriage to Legolas.

Losse was wearing light rose colored shoes, a rose colored dress, a dark rose colored mantle, and she wore a circlet with emeralds and sapphires, it was the Tiara of Mirkwood to show where she is from.

Legolas wore the attire he wore at Aragorn's coronation with a golden circlet with green gems to show his birthright.

Linde wore pale blue shoes, a medium blue dress, a blue mantle, the Evenstar Pendant, and she wore a small golden circlet with diamonds.

During the wedding, Legolas and Losse sat next to each other with Linde in Losse's lap. As the wedding continued on, Losse felt that someone was watching her, but she ignored the thought. When Canyo and Elen were pronounced husband and wife, Legolas and Losse stood up after Losse placed Linde on the ground and walked over to them. Elen smiled and hugged Losse. "Congratulations, Elen," Losse congratulated.

"Thank you, Losse," Elen praised.

Losse kissed Elen's cheek and smiled at Canyo. "Take care of my sister," she demanded.

"I'll do my best, milady," he acknowledged.

Losse froze at the words. Linde pulled on her mother's dress. "Nana," she called. Losse didn't answer; tears welled up in her eyes at the words.

****

Flash Back

__

She smiled as she stood next to Faramir and Éowyn. She hugged Éowyn tight with a smile. Then she looked at Faramir. "Take care of her," she said. Faramir bowed to her.

"I will do my best, milady," he clarified.

End Flash Back

"Losse," Legolas murmured. Losse shook her head and smiled at them. She then realized that Canyo and Mehtar were Faramir's great-great-great grandsons. She then looked at Canyo, he looked just like Faramir.

"You look just like him," she mumbled.

"Who do I look like?" Canyo asked.

"Your great-great-great grandfather, Faramir, son of Denethor."

"He was the Steward of Gondor," Aragorn explained.

"I am to be that Steward," Canyo acknowledged.

Mehtar stepped forward and saw that Losse was holding onto Legolas' hand and she finally picked Linde up and had her sitting on her hip. Then they went inside the castle to celebrate.

During the celebration, Legolas stood up and held a hand out to Losse. "May I have this dance, Queen Losse?" He asked. Losse smiled and slipped her hand in his.

"I would be honored, King Legolas," she answered.

Everyone in the room but Mehtar smiled at the happy couple dancing together. The many years that the parents told the stories of the daughter of King Elessar falling in love with King Thranduil's son and they learned that from that very day that nothing could separate them. Canyo and Elen smiled at each other before looking at the very much in love couple. Linde was playing outside with the rest of the children while her parents were celebrating her aunt's marriage. Losse looked deeply into her husband's eyes as the memory of their meeting came back to her.

****

Flash Back

Aragorn and Arwen were talking to Elrohir and Elladen when Aragorn saw Legolas walk into the room. "Legolas, welcome to Rivendell," Aragorn said.

"Thank you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

Then everything stopped when Arwen saw Losse standing at the top of the stairs. Legolas' eyes widened when he saw a beautiful maiden standing there. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she came down the stairs. Everyone stared at Losse as she came down the stairs. Aragorn knew it was time to make the introduction. "Ladies and gentlemen, please greet my daughter, Lady Losse. Today, she is turning sixteen," Aragorn announced. The people in the room began to clap for the beautiful princess of Rivendell. Legolas knew he had to talk to her and walked over to her. Aragorn smiled when Legolas walked over to them.

"Losse, this is my friend, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Legolas, this is my daughter, Losse," Aragorn said.

Losse held her hand out to him with a gentle smile. Legolas took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Losse," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Legolas," she said.

End Flash Back

She jumped slightly when she felt her husband kissing her forehead. "You're so far away, melamin, where are you?" He asked. Losse blushed and smiled at him.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" She asked.

Legolas stroked her hair with a smile. "You reminded me of an angel from the Valar. A fallen star that fell into my arms," he answered. Losse smiled at his words. Legolas then placed his hands on Losse's waist and lifted her off the floor. Losse placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. Legolas smiled back as he slowly turned in a circle while looking up at her. Aragorn and Arwen smiled at them as Legolas slowly lowered Losse to the floor once again. The loved that showed in their eyes was unmistakable, a love that was so pure and so true was showing the people that the stories were true. "Melamin an thel dartha cuin. Sui anann sui le meleth nin," he murmured. (My love for you will stay alive. As long as you love me.) Losse smiled and placed her hands on his face.

"Nin óre a na le, Legolas," she whispered. (My heart belongs to you.)

Legolas kissed her forehead and they didn't even care if everyone was watching them. Losse looked outside to see the moon coming up. Losse looked over to see the children's nannies putting the children to bed for the parents. Losse looked at Legolas before grabbing his hand. "Aphada nin, meleth nin," she whispered. (Follow me, my love.) Legolas smiled and followed his wife out of the room towards the gardens. Mehtar got up and decided to follow them.

Legolas and Losse sat down on a bench while holding onto each other's hands. He let her hands go and reached into the pouch on his side. He removed something from the pouch and held his hand out to Losse. Losse opened his hand and her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful necklace sitting in her husband's hand.

It was a golden chain with a red gem an inch big and in the middle of the heart was a diamond.

"Legolas, this is beautiful," she murmured. Legolas took the necklace and snapped it around her neck. He lifted her chin up with a gentle smile.

"This is the way the elves pledge their love to another after they are wedded. To prove that they will love each other to the end," he explained.

Losse smiled and looked at the jewel. "My father gave it to me many years ago and told me to give it to the woman I married. That was over two thousand years ago," he added. Losse looked at him and held onto his hands. No more words needed to be spoke, they held onto each other's hands and caressed each other's faces. The love that they held for each other was unbreakable. No sword, arrow, or spear could break their bound of love. Mehtar watched them ever so closely. He could see the love that glistened in Losse's eyes as she stared at the man she had married ever so long ago. He knew that the lady before him was married and had a beautiful child. He decided to speak to Losse about this the next day, he wouldn't dare ruin such a beautiful moment that was shared between Losse and her king.

The next afternoon, Legolas was finishing business with Aragorn before they went back to Mirkwood the next day. Losse was just sending Linde off to play with the rest of the children when she saw Mehtar walking over to her. She had heard the news from one of the maidens that Mehtar was in love with her. She was going to let him down easy. She knew it was to happen, she learned it from Arwen the night before. Losse smiled at Mehtar as he walked over to her. "Good afternoon, milady," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, Lord Mehtar," she greeted.

Then they started out on a walk. "I know why you have called on me," she commented. Mehtar was surprised at what she just told him.

"Oh, so your husband told you," he murmured.

"No, my mother did. My mother can have visions as well."

"I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

Losse stopped and smiled at Mehtar. "Lord Mehtar, you are not in love with me. You only admire me because I saved your life. You'll find a perfect woman that will return your love and you'll want to spend the rest of your life with this girl. I, however, have already found a man that I want to spend the rest of these worlds years with. I already have the child that I love and the man to raise her with. I'm sorry if I upset you, Lord Mehtar, but it is true," she explained. She then walked back towards the castle.

Legolas smiled as his wife came back inside. "Mehtar will find happiness," she remarked. Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist and they watched as Mehtar and Lanyare began to speak. "I believe that Mehtar has finally met a woman that could return his love," she stated. Legolas nodded then Linde hurried over to them. Losse picked her up and smiled at her. Then they walked inside with happiness in their hearts.

The next day, Losse was saying goodbye to her family once again. "We'll return soon, I promise," Losse assured. Legolas then helped Losse onto her horse. Losse smiled at Mehtar before an image came into her head.

****

Losse's Vision

Losse walked through the gardens of Gondor and smiled to see Mehtar standing next to Lanyare. She could see golden wedding bands on their fingers and a young child ran over to them. A young girl old enough to look four.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, she wore white shoes, and a white dress.

Mehtar smiled and picked the girl up. Losse smiled before she was pulled out of the vision.

End Vision

Losse bid her family and friends farewell before they left for Mirkwood once again.

AN: I appreciate all of the reviews you are all given me. I guess this has been the best story LOTR I have ever written.


	35. The Announcement

Chapter 35: The Announcement

Losse smiled as she saw that Linde grew attached to her father. Linde had just woke up that morning and she immediately ran to find her father after she was cleaned up and dressed. Linde was searching all over Mirkwood for her father and she finally found him in the study. "Ada," she giggled. Losse smiled and watched as Legolas stood up and took their daughter into his arms. He held her up in the air and looked into her face. (AN: You know when Aragorn had picked Eldarion up in _The Return of the King_?) Losse leaned against the doorframe to see that the young child had a bond with her beloved father. Legolas kissed her cheek and Linde smiled at her mother. Losse walked over and smiled at Linde and Legolas.

"Linde, show ada what you made," Losse suggested.

"What did you make daughter?" He asked.

Linde giggled and held up a picture. "See, there's you, mommy, and me," she explained. Legolas smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"It's beautiful, Linde," he murmured.

Linde giggled again before Legolas had her go play with the other children. Losse leaned against Legolas with a sigh. "She just loves you," she murmured.

"And I love her," he answered.

Losse held onto his hand and they stared out the window together. "Legolas, I have some good news," she murmured. Legolas looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Losse held onto his hand with a gentle smile. "I'm two months along, my love," she whispered. She laughed as Legolas picked her up and spun her in a circle. When he placed her on the floor, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

****

(Two Months Later)

Losse was reading to Linde when she heard horses coming up the path once again. She looked out her window and went to greet her family.

Aragorn and Arwen entered the city and smiled as Losse stood there with her husband and daughter to greet them. Legolas could see the excitement in his wife's eyes as her parents got off their horses. Aragorn walked over and hugged Losse tight. Losse hugged him back with a smile. How she missed her mother and father. They pulled from the embrace and he placed his hands on her face. Losse smiled at Aragorn before hugging him again. "I have missed you, father," she whispered.

"And I you," he answered.

She then hugged Arwen with a smile. Arwen hugged her back and sighed happily to have her daughter in her arms once again. They loved Losse so much and they missed her just as much. Once Losse pulled from the embrace, Aragorn touched her face. "The forest of Mirkwood has made you even more beautiful," Aragorn murmured. Losse smiled and kissed Aragorn's cheek.

"We've been told you are with child once again?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, hopefully this time I give Legolas a son," Losse replied.

"I keep telling her that it doesn't matter to me if she gives me a boy or a girl. As long as I have her," Legolas chuckled.

Then Linde hurried over to them. "GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" She exclaimed. Aragorn took Linde into his arms with a smile. Then they walked inside with happiness in his heart. Even though Losse knew that Aragorn and Arwen weren't her real parents, she still loved them as such. They took care of her when she first came into their lives. Sure, Aragorn and Arwen planned on having children when they got married, however, then it all changed when Arne requested for them to raise Losse as their own. They did as she requested and now Aragorn was looking at Losse married with a daughter and another child on the way. Happiness filled his heart to see that she was so happy and walked into the kingdom to speak with his daughter and son-in-law.

(**The Baby's Birth**)

Losse was forced to stay in bed after what happened when she went into labor with Linde. When the time came for her to give birth, Legolas was again supposed to stay out in the hall with Aragorn while Arwen went into the room to help Losse give birth. "Where is Linde?" Losse whimpered.

"She's by Legolas and father," Arwen assured.

Losse whimpered in pain, she couldn't wait until she was able to hold her child after all these months of waiting. "My lady, you're going to have to push," Vènea urged.

"I can't, I'm too tired," Losse sighed.

Arwen held onto Losse's hands. "You have to push, Losse. Bring this child into the world, let him or her see the sun, the sky, the flowers, the creatures, Legolas, Linde, father, you, and me," Arwen whispered. She knew there was only one person that could help Losse and hurried out of the room. Losse looked up to see her father standing there.

"Father," she whispered.

Aragorn kneeled next to Losse and held onto her other hand. "Father, help me," she whimpered. Aragorn sighed as he held onto her hand and tried to calm her down and so she would be able to give birth.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta!" He sang softly.

Losse was relaxed and she didn't even know she gave birth until the midwife said something. "It's a girl, milady," she announced. Losse sat up with the help of her parents and held her daughter with a smile.

"She's so beautiful," she murmured.

Arwen nodded and Aragorn kissed the side of her head. Legolas entered the room with Linde by his side. "Legolas, look, it's your daughter," Losse announced. Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at his wife and daughter.

"What will we name her?" He asked.

Losse looked at her daughter and sighed as she thought up a name. "Meril, we shall call her, Meril," Losse replied.

"Meril, what does that mean, ada?" She asked.

"It means 'Rose', Linde," he replied.

Losse nodded before she felt exhaustion take over her. Aragorn and Arwen left with Linde while Legolas sat there with Losse. Losse had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "Hannon le," she whispered. Legolas looked at her confused and held onto her hand.

"An man, meleth nin?" He asked. (For what, my love?)

"For loving me, marrying me, and give me two beautiful daughters," she replied.

Legolas smiled and kissed the side of her head. "You're welcome," he whispered. She then fell asleep with Meril in her arms. Legolas took the infant into his arms and placed her into the cradle near the bed. He then got into bed with his wife and fell asleep while holding her close. Linde entered the room and hurried over to the baby's cradle and kissed her sister's soft forehead.

"Good night, baby sister," she whispered.

Then she crawled into bed with her parents and fell asleep between them. Aragorn and Arwen were smiling at the family in front of them before they went off to bed, leaving them alone in peace.


	36. Legolas goes to Battle

Chapter 36: Legolas goes out to Battle

Legolas was sitting in the study reading a note when Losse came into the room with Linde in her arms. "Legolas, what did father need?" She asked. Legolas put the note down with a sigh.

"I'll tell you later tonight," he answered.

Losse could tell that it was urgent news and put Linde upstairs to bed.

When she came downstairs, she found her husband staring into the fireplace. "What is it, my love?" She whispered. Legolas had Losse sit down and held onto her hands.

"He's calling me to battle. Apparently there are more orcs running around Minas Tirith. They're planning to attack Minas Tirith, then they're going after Mirkwood," he explained.

"My father's asking you to go to battle?" She asked.

"He's asking Eldarion and me to fight the orcs. Aragorn can't fight anymore."

Losse stood up with determination in her eyes. "I'm going with you," she said. Legolas jumped up and grabbed her arms.

"You cannot go this time," he declined.

"Legolas, I can fight."

"I know you can fight, but what about our daughters? Who will watch over Linde and Meril if we were both killed? Losse, our daughters need you. You cannot come this time."

Losse knew his words rang true, if she went and if they died, their daughters would be orphaned. She didn't want her daughters to be raised by someone else than her and Legolas. She fell back into her seat with tears falling from her eyes. Legolas kneeled in front of his wife and held onto her hands. "I don't want to lose you," she murmured. He lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"We have gone to battle before. Remember the War of the Ring?" He asked.

Losse nodded with tears falling from her eyes. Legolas wiped her tears away and stared into her eyes. "Do not weep for me if it is my time. I have lived many, many years on this earth. Before, I never understood why I have to live this long. Do you know how I found out?" He asked. Losse shook her head and held onto his hands.

"You showed me the reason why I had to live this long. If I were a mortal and I had to die long ago, I should have been cursed to never know someone like you," he answered.

"What about Linde and Meril? They love you so much, if you would die out in those battlefields, how do I explain death to a young child?" She asked.

"_If_ I die, then you'll explain it to her the best you can. However, I will return," he replied.

Losse threw her arms around his neck and wept. Legolas held her close and buried his face in her hair. He let her scent fill his senses, to him she smelt of roses on a spring morning. Tears fell from her eyes and into her husband's tunic. They stayed like that for what is seemed hours. They didn't want to lose each other when he leaves.

That night, no words were said that night, the last night for awhile they would be spending together. They lied in each other's arms while her fingers trailed up and down her husband's arms. Legolas held her close as he softly sang to her. "O môr henion i dhû: Ely siriar, êl síla. Ai! Aníron Undómiel.Tiro! Él eria e môr. I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren. Ai! Aníron...," he sang softly. She gladly translated his words as she listened to him sing.

"From darkness I understand the night: Dreams flow, a star shines Ah! I desire Evenstar. Look! A star rises out of the darkness. The song of the star enchants my heart. Ah! I desire...," she murmured.

Legolas smiled down at her before stroking her face. She returned his touch and tears fell from her eyes. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta," she sang in return. Legolas kissed her forehead and knew that the next morning he had to leave. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Early the next morning, Legolas' horse was saddled up and Linde was running out of the castle to say goodbye. He scooped her up and hugged her tight. Then Losse came over with Meril in his arms. Legolas kissed the top of Meril's head before kissing his wife. "Be safe, my love, please be safe," she murmured.

"I'll be back, in the flesh or in spirit I shall return to you," he vowed.

Then he got onto his horse and rode off towards Minas Tirith.

When Legolas arrived at Minas Tirith, he walked into the throne room. His cloak was billowing behind him and his crowning shining in the sunlight. The doors opened to the throne room and Legolas went down on one knee before Aragorn and Arwen and bowed. Aragorn stood up and walked over to his son-in-law. "Rise, my friend," he informed. Legolas stood up and bowed to Aragorn.

"You have received my note?" He questioned.

"Yes, Lord Aragorn," Legolas answered.

Aragorn smiled at his friend and the husband of his daughter. Legolas bowed to Arwen again. "Legolas, you are our daughter's husband and you have no need to bow to us," she stated. Legolas nodded, then they walked over to a large room filled with many soldiers. Aragorn sat at the head seat and nodded to the soldiers, princes, and kings to sit. Legolas sat down and placed his hands in front of him. Arwen sat next to her husband and smiled at the queens and princesses that had come to this to see what their husbands had gotten themselves into. When the meeting was going to begin, the doors opened. Standing before them all with the sunlight glowing behind her was Queen Losse of Mirkwood.

She was wearing white shoes, a blue dress, a dark blue mantle, on her head was her tiara of Mirkwood, and upon her brow hung a sapphire star.

The men and the women stood up in the room at Losse's beauty. Legolas' eyes widened to see his wife standing there. "Losse, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have heard that the wives of the princes and kings have come to this meeting. I have come to join them," she answered.

Aragorn gestured for his daughter to sit next to Legolas. A Gondorian soldier stepped forward and pulled the chair out for Losse. Losse nodded to him and sat down. Legolas finally smiled at Losse, then the meeting began. "First of all, I would like to welcome my daughter and son-in-law, King Legolas and Queen Losse for coming, and my good friends, King Almo, son of Haryos, and his wife Queen Aire, daughter of Ániero. Prince Hèro, son of King Almo, and his wife Princess Tarwen, daughter of Lord Rassener. Prince Haryosto, son of King Eruanno, and his soon-to-be wife, Lady Alcare, daughter of King Ecco. The last but not least, King Neruo, son of King Erusèro, and his wife, Queen Nererue, daughter of Lord Encaitar," Aragorn greeted. They all bowed to Aragorn and Arwen once their names were said. Then they got down to business. "As we all know, orcs have been spotted throughout the lands. Such as Snowbourn, the Westfold, Rohan, Gondor, Mirkwood, and all the other lands throughout Middle Earth. One of my spies that came back alive, thank the Valar, explained that the orcs were somehow being created again. We don't know the source or who is doing this magic. Kill every last orc you can find and make sure to find out who is doing this magic," Aragorn explained. King Almo stood up.

"King Elessar, on behalf of my family and me, we would like it if this time you would keep your daughter behind the walls of Minas Tirith," he stated.

Legolas grabbed Losse's arm when she went to interject at his statement. Aragorn stared at his daughter before answering Almo. "Are you saying that my daughter cannot fight these orcs, King Almo?" He suggested.

"I have heard stories about your daughter's victories. She fought by your side many years ago against Sauron and Saruman's powers. I have heard about the love for her father almost getting her killed," Almo replied.

"My daughter has been trained by the best archers, swordsmen, and horse trainers in Rivendell and Gondor combined. I believe my daughter knows how to protect herself."

"Your daughter's love for you almost got her killed."

"As you can see, King Almo, my daughter is alive."

"Yes, but she is married and if I am not mistaken, she has two children. Two beautiful daughters."

Aragorn was about to say something, but he closed his mouth. "How did you know about my granddaughters?" Arwen asked.

"I already told you, milady, I have heard many stories about your daughter. Her heroic stories and the stories about her family. She is your daughter, yes, but she married King Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Their daughters, Linde and Meril. If your daughter goes out to fight and if she dies, there is a chance that King Legolas would die as well, their children would be orphaned," Almo explained.

Losse stood up, she had enough of listening to this man. "What you say is true, I am heroic, I have been married to King Legolas Greenleaf for many years, and yes, I have two beautiful daughters. However, King Almo, I could beat you in either a swordfight or an archery fight. I could beat you, you could ask my husband," Losse snarled.

"Losse," Legolas whispered.

Losse sat down and Legolas held onto her hand. "You do not have to worry about my wife fighting in this battle, King Almo, I have insisted for my wife to stay with the children," Legolas informed. Aragorn got Almo to sit down before telling them that they would be leaving in the morning.

Losse stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. She was angry with the words that King Almo had said and for the fact that her beloved Legolas would be leaving the next morning. Legolas came in to see his wife standing out on the balcony. They watched as Linde played with Meril in the gardens. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and looked at their children. "Legolas, why is it that people hate me for the fact that I am but a woman. They think that because I am a woman that I cannot fight the enemies too," she murmured.

"Do not worry, my love, do not worry," he whispered.

Losse nodded then she looked at their children. "Look at our daughter's Legolas, they are so happy, but yet they have no idea of what is going on," she mumbled. Legolas kissed the side of her head and nodded in agreement. Then they went downstairs to get their children to bed.

At dawn, all soldiers, kings, and princes had their horses saddled up and were saying goodbye to their families. Legolas walked over to Losse and hugged her tight. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta!" She sang sadly. Legolas kissed her forehead and repeated the song back to her.

"I'll return to you, I promise," he whispered.

He gave her a gentle kiss and held onto her hand before jumping onto his horse. "Take care of my wife, Aragorn," Legolas stated. Aragorn wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"I shall do my best," Aragorn answered.

Legolas then rode off to battle with the group. Losse lowered her in head sadness when she couldn't stand to see him go. "Losse, tiro,"> Aragorn whispered. (Losse, look.) Losse looked up and saw her husband stopping his horse and had it rear up on it's hind legs. The sunlight seemed to make Legolas glow. Legolas waved to Losse one final time. Losse waved back and watched as he disappeared over the plains. She watched the love of her life left Minas Tirith to fight for his family, people, and friends. Aragorn then led his daughter back into the castle so she could be safe.


	37. Legolas is Missing

Chapter 37: Legolas is Missing

Legolas was fighting as hard as he could against the orcs. It had been five months since Legolas last saw Losse, Linde, and Meril. He pulled out his knives and fought with those. Eldarion looked over at his friend and his eyes widened. "LEGOLAS, LOOK OUT! LEGOLAS!" He yelled. Legolas spun around, but it was too late, an orc had smashed him in the head with the hilt of his sword. "LEGOLAS!" Eldarion called out. Legolas fell to the ground with a gash on his head. The orc laughed and looked at the orcs. He roared and all orcs stopped. Eldarion's eyes widened as a warg hurried over to the orc. The orc picked Legolas up, and threw him over the warg's back. The orc jumped behind Legolas and hurried off. "NO!" Eldarion snarled. An orc knocked Eldarion unconscious before he could get far.

When Eldarion woke up, he saw Prince Hèro sitting beside him. "Hèro," he murmured.

"Eldarion, are you all right?" Hèro asked.

"Where is Legolas?" He asked.

Hèro lowered his head. "Our men tried to retrieve Legolas after he was captured, but the wargs were too quick. We couldn't catch up to them. All except two men came back. The other two men are continuing on with their chase," Hèro explained.

"We have to return to Gondor," Eldarion insisted.

"Not until you are healed."

"Stop fussing over me, Hèro. My sister's husband has been captured. We must pray that our men that are continuing on with their chase will send us a message about where they took my brother-in-law. I will not rest until Legolas is back in the arms of my sister. Get my horse ready, Tirno. We are leaving for Gondor tonight," Eldarion snapped.

Hèro watched as his friend went over to the horses. He climbed onto his own stallion. "WE RIDE TO MINAS TIRITH!" Eldarion called out. Then they all rode back to Minas Tirith.

Losse was sitting in the gardens playing with the girls when she heard the horses. "THE SOLDIERS, KINGS, AND PRINCES HAVE RETURNED!" A soldier called out. Losse stood up with Meril in her arms and Linde by her side. She hurried to the front with Aragorn and Arwen.

When they saw them return, Losse placed Meril into Lanyare's arms and went over to them. Arwen smiled and embraced her son when he jumped from his horse. Eldarion hugged his mother back with a smile. "Where is Legolas?" Aragorn suddenly asked. Eldarion's smile faded and lowered his head.

"He's been captured," Eldarion murmured.

Aragorn and Arwen felt sadness in their hearts. They looked at Losse to see her still looking for Legolas. "Go tell Losse, she deserves to know that her husband has gone missing," Arwen insisted. Eldarion walked over to Losse and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is my husband?" She asked.

"Losse, during battle, an orc had captured Legolas. My men have been chasing after them. One hundred went out only ninety-eight came back. The other two are searching for him," Eldarion explained.

"That's not true. He's here, he has to be here."

Losse desperately searched for Legolas, but Eldarion grabbed her arm. "He's been captured, Losse, he's been captured," he repeated. Losse then threw her arms around her brother and cried against him. "I'm so sorry, Losse," he murmured. Losse's head shot up. She then realized who was the one conjuring the power to bring more orcs. It was all a trap. She let Eldarion go and hurried inside. "LOSSE!" Eldarion, Aragorn and Arwen called. They followed Losse inside.

Losse hurried down towards the dungeons and fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. They then saw what Losse was worried about even more. Morie had escaped her prison.

Legolas woke up and found himself standing up, but his hands were tied and the rope was tied to the ceiling. He felt pain rush through his head and groaned slightly. The door opened and sunlight poured into the darkened room. Morie stood there with a sneer. "Well, well, well, look what I caught in my little trap," she cackled evilly. Legolas closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as she touched his smooth cheek. "A fine warrior he still is," she murmured. She then saw the mithril wedding ring on his hand. "You're still married to that princess," she sneered.

"That _princess_ is my wife and my queen of Mirkwood," Legolas spat.

Morie raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face. "You should have married me, King Legolas, I could have made you the happiest person alive," she sneered. Legolas glared at her.

"Im am fir ethuil," he snapped. (I would die first.)

"Sul thel cen," she hissed. (We will see.)

Legolas felt a whip being thrown up against his back. Morie was expecting for Legolas to cry out and beg for them to stop, but it never came. Not a single yell came from Legolas' mouth. However, Canyo, one of the men missing, saw what was happening. He had his brother return to Minas Tirith while he kept an eye out for Legolas.

Mehtar ran over to a horse in the stables. "Very odd," he murmured. He didn't care, he had to save his King's daughter's husband. He grabbed the horse and rode as fast as he could back towards Minas Tirith.

Losse was sitting in the girls' room and stroked Linde's hair. Linde had cried herself to sleep at the message that her father was missing. Losse kissed the side of her head and went to bed after a little while.

Legolas fell to the floor as the orc cut him down. "We'll see how long you'll last against the powers of Morie, daughter of Mercas," she hissed. Legolas glared at her. Morie returned the glare before walking out the room with the orc. Legolas felt pain shoot through his back and he let the images of his wife and two daughters come into his mind. He quietly sang to himself to ease his pain and then he fell unconscious from the pain.

The next morning, Legolas was tied back up and Morie was circling Legolas. "Yes, yes, very nice indeed. Minus the whip marks you are a very nice king, Legolas Greenleaf," she smirked. She touched Legolas' hair before her hand trailed down his neck and touched his face once again. "Come with me, Legolas, and you'll be treated the royal way you should be," Morie suggested. Legolas glared at her.

"BAW!" He barked. (NO!)

Morie backed away from him. "Very well then, I'll ask you again after you have been punished," she sneered. She nodded to the orc and the whip landed on Legolas' back once again. Legolas again refused to cry out in pain. He wasn't going to give in. However, each stroke of the whip against his back he knew that if this keeps going like it is, he'll be dead before anyone could find him.

An hour passed and Legolas fell to the floor once again. He refused to die in such way, he took in deep breaths and tried his best to keep his breathing steady. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta!" He sang quietly. The memories of Losse singing the song to the girls came to him. "Losse, Losse, Losse," he whispered. He began to lose consciousness, but he was going to try to send a message to Losse. "Losse," he whispered a final time. Then he fell unconscious once again.

In her room in Minas Tirith, Queen Losse of Mirkwood, daughter of King Elessar, sat up clutching her chest. "Legolas," she whispered.


	38. Saving Legolas

Chapter 38: Saving Legolas

Losse was fast asleep when the pain hit her heart. She was dreaming of being with her husband again. However, she suddenly heard him calling out her name. That was when she felt the sharp pain hit her heart. She heard a horse running into Minas Tirith. She pulled on a dress and after getting her hair brushed, she hurried out of the room to see who came into Minas Tirith.

Mehtar came into the throne room to see his king, queens, prince, and princesses standing in the room. "My lords, my ladies. I bring tidings of the one your daughter desires to see once again. King Legolas of Mirkwood has been found," Mehtar panted. Losse hurried in front of Mehtar as he fell to the floor from the ride without any food or water.

"HURRY, BRING HIM FOOD AND WATER!" She exclaimed.

A servant nodded and brought forward some food and water for the soldier.

After the soldier was nourished, he was ready to speak. Losse kneeled before him. "Mehtar, please tell me where my husband has been taken," she begged. Mehtar stood up and raised Losse.

"No Queen of Mirkwood will kneel before a soldier. I will show you where your husband has been taken. My lord, I request permission to get many soldiers together," Mehtar requested.

"How many orcs have you seen, Mehtar?" Lanyare asked.

"There are thousands of them. Canyo and I are very lucky that we have been hidden well enough to spy on Lady Morie and Legolas," Mehtar replied.

"You have my permission to bring as many soldiers as you can," Aragorn answered.

"NO!" Losse yelled.

"We need soldiers to fight, Queen Losse," Mehtar pointed out.

"Soldiers coming to her fortress is what Morie wants. She has more orcs hidden. The more soldiers you bring the more orcs she'll release. Let me go with you and I can defeat Lady Morie. She has been haunting my family long enough."

She then hurried in front of Aragorn and Arwen and kneeled before them. "Mother, father, please. I need to free Legolas myself. Once Morie is defeated, the orcs will be destroyed. I have learned something about her family. She is part of the kin of Sauron. She holds on herself, not a ring, but a sword. I can destroy it. I have learned about this the day after I was almost killed. Let me go with Master Mehtar and I can save my husband and our lands," Losse explained. Losse lowered her head, but Aragorn grasped her hand in his and got her up from the floor.

"My daughter, you are a great warrior you have saved many lives many years ago. Now you have the chance of saving many lives once again. You have my permission to fight. Lanyare, bring forth Losse's armor," Aragorn ordered.

Losse smiled and walked with Lanyare to the armory.

She pulled on her armor once again and went to cut her hair again when she realized that there was no reason for her to do it. She had Lanyare tie it in a tight bun before she was ready to go. Linde and Meril were by Aragorn and Arwen once she emerged from the armory. She hugged Linde tight with sadness in her eyes. "I have ordered more soldiers to come with them anyways. I know you can defeat Morie. The soldiers will be distractions," Aragorn explained. Losse smiled and hugged her father tight.

"Bring Legolas home," Aragorn murmured.

Losse nodded before kissing the top of Meril's head. Then her horse was brought to her. Eldarion insisted on going with her and they rode off towards the land of Lady Morie.

Legolas went through so much pain during the past few weeks. However, each time Morie tried to get him to turn, longer the torture went. However, it was going to change, he was finally going to be free.

When rode to the Dark Lands, Losse felt her heart pounding against her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Eldarion giving her a comforting smile. "We'll attack the orcs so we can get you inside. Once you destroy her sword, what will happen?" Eldarion asked.

"The orcs will become confused and the flaming tower next to them will fall destroying all orcs in this land. Middle-Earth will be saved once again," Losse explained.

"Your name shall be written in stories and songs, Queen Losse. An Elven Queen that saved Middle-Earth twice. A wife of the King of Mirkwood and the daughter of the King of Gondor. Many people shall remember your name, Losse. No one will forget the name of Queen Losse," Mehtar explained.

Losse smiled at the thought. Her name would never be forgotten just like her husband's name would never be forgotten. Their names would last for many, many years. No one would forget her name and her deeds. Then once they arrived at the Dark Lands, Losse nodded to her friends and hugged her brother before riding towards the back. Eldarion held his sword up. He didn't say anything, they just did a silent charge. The orcs were ambushed so it was easier for them to kill them.

Losse jumped from her horse and saw Canyo there to greet her. "Canyo!" She gasped. They shared an embrace before Canyo told her how to get to Legolas' cell. "Your brother is out in the front fighting with the others. You must go help them. I'll find him," she insisted. Canyo nodded and watched as she hurried off towards the door.

Losse carefully opened the door and saw orcs everywhere. She pulled out her sword and struck the orcs near the door. "GET HER!" An orc yelled. Losse fought the orcs that were charging at her and then she found that every cell door was opened except for one. She knew that the one that was close belonged to her beloved. She was able to pick the lock open and opened the door. She found him on the ground and ran over to him. Legolas looked up and winced. Losse gasped when she saw the whip marks on his back.

"She hurt you!" She gasped.

Legolas' vision came in clearly and he saw Losse holding him in her arms. "Losse, meleth nin is it you?" He asked. Losse nodded and stroked his cheek.

"I knew you would come for me," he murmured.

"I'm going to take you home," she whispered.

She was about to help Legolas up from the ground when Morie stood in the door. "Well, I knew it would be a matter of time before you came," Morie hissed. Legolas groaned when he felt pain shoot through his back.

"Let us pass, Morie," Losse snapped.

"I can't do that," Morie replied.

Legolas felt his wife place him on the ground. Losse was about to stand up when Legolas grabbed her arm. "Losse, don't," he whispered.

"I must do this, Legolas," she insisted.

"She'll kill you."

"I have fought in many wars, Legolas, I think I can defeat the descendent of Sauron."

"Losse..."

Losse placed a finger on his lips. "I'm strong, my love. I can fight her," she whispered. She gave him a gentle kiss. She pulled out her sword once she pulled away and walked over to Morie.

"You surprise me, Princess Losse, I would think that you would stop fighting years ago," Morie taunted.

"While I can plant a garden on your grave," Losse snapped.

Losse fought her arch foe. She remembered the skills that her father taught her when she was a child. Losse looked over at Legolas and felt the pain in her heart. Legolas was dying a slow and painful death. "You're killing him!" Losse gasped in pain. Morie pinned her up against the wall with a sneer.

"I wouldn't have had to do this if he chose me," Morie hissed.

"He never loved you."

She kicked Morie away from her and jumped when she swung at her feet. When Morie aimed at her head, Losse ducked and aimed at her torso only to have that one blocked. "I know about you, Morie. The heir of Sauron," Losse hissed.

"I wouldn't have been the heir if he didn't kidnap an elf maiden," Morie hissed.

"I thought that Sauron would have done such a thing to one of our kind," Losse snapped.

Morie glared at her and threw her up against the wall. Losse hissed in pain when she tried to move only to have the sword pierce her shoulder. She fell to the ground and rolled out of the way as Morie swung at her head. Losse stood up and the two elf maidens swung at each other.

AN: Who is going to win the duel? Losse or Morie? You take your pick.


	39. Returning Home

Chapter 39: Returning Home

Losse and Morie swung at each other, but Losse ducked and had her sword go through Morie's stomach. Morie gasped in pain and fell to the floor. Legolas sat up with some effort to see that his beloved wife had won the duel. The woman glared at Losse before she died. She grabbed the sword and threw it into the fire. She gasped in disbelief when Morie's body burst into flames. She hurried over to Legolas covered him when she turned into stone and it blew. Legolas then had her get off him and touched her face. "I knew you would come," he whispered. Then he fell unconscious in her arms. Canyo came into the room with Mehtar to help her to get Legolas onto her horse. She looked out to see that the orcs were destroyed once again before looked down at her wounded husband.

"We must return to Gondor immediately," she urged.

She had her horse gallop off towards Gondor with the rest of her father's people and her brother behind her. Eldarion rode up next to her just in case any surviving orcs would attack for revenge for their dead leader. Losse placed a hand over Legolas' left hand while tracing his wedding ring. She kissed the side of his head with a sigh. "I love you," she whispered.

When they got to Minas Tirith, Aragorn and Arwen hurried out. Arwen stopped short and put her hands over her mouth in shock. "Legolas!" She gasped. Aragorn helped Losse to get him down.

"Get the healers, Arwen, hurry," he urged.

Arwen hurried inside to get the healers while Aragorn carried Legolas upstairs to a room.

Legolas was still unconscious, but the healers were doing their best to heal his terribly wounded back. Losse went onto her knees and placed her hands on his back. She murmured words of elvish and tears wanted to fall, but she didn't want to let the salt of her tears to make him feel worse. Arwen walked over and kneeled next to her. "I can't heal him, mother, his wounds are too great," she sobbed. Arwen held onto her hand.

"Concentrate like your father taught you. Concentrate and you can heal him," she whispered.

Losse nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't understand, if she could have healed my wounds, why can't she healed her own husband's wounds?" Mehtar asked.

"Those wounds inflicted upon him are from the descendent of Sauron. It'll be a long time before she could heal him. It takes a lot of concentration and the best of her healing powers to heal him," Aragorn explained.

"If she isn't your daughter, how is it that she has such powers?"

"Her mother was one of the greatest healers of all Middle Earth."

Losse closed her eyes and concentrated. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, you shall be able to live forever and beyond," she whispered. She repeated the words over and over again.

"Losse," Legolas groaned.

Losse looked into her husband's eyes. "Stop, I'm healing already. Please," he whispered. Losse removed her hands from his back and saw that she had healed him partially, he would be able to heal more in time. Legolas turned over and held onto her hand. "You have done well, my love," he whispered. Losse smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Thank the Valar that you are safe now," she whispered happily.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily. Losse hugged him back in tears. She cried against him, the fear of losing the man she loved scared her greatly. Arwen smiled and stood next to Aragorn. They watched as the small reunion took place in front of them. "ADA!" Linde exclaimed. Legolas sat up with the help from Losse and hugged his daughter tight. "You're all right," she whispered.

"Daddy's going to be all right, Linde," he whispered back.

Losse smiled at her parents before hugging her family. Lanyare came into the room with Meril in her arms. "Your daughter, milady," she informed. Losse took Meril into her arms, but then she saw that Legolas really wanted to hold his beloved child and placed her into his arms. Legolas smiled at Meril and kissed her soft forehead.

As the months passed, Legolas' back was healing, but it was healing quite slowly. He got around the kingdom with Losse's help when she wasn't busy, when she was busy with the children, it was Aragorn that helped his friend.

One day, Legolas was sitting out in the gardens watching Linde play with Meril. Aragorn walked over and sat next to his friend. "How are you holding up, my friend?" He asked.

"I'm doing fair, mellon," Legolas replied.

Aragorn looked at his granddaughters with happiness in his eyes. Losse was inside with Arwen while Legolas was watching the children. "You know, when Morie was torturing me, my mind always went back to Losse and the girls. I had vowed to see them again, to stay alive and never to let Morie's words to make me fall to the evil side," Legolas explained.

"You made the right choice, mellon," Aragorn agreed.

Legolas smiled as he watched Linde take a rose and tickle Meril's nose with it. "Cen na nin hin, Aragorn," Legolas chuckled. (Look at my children, Aragorn.)

"Im cennin han," Aragorn assured. (I see them.)

"They seem so happy. They are happy, Losse told me that Linde was miserable when she was informed that I was missing."

"Yes, she was devastated, she thought she would never see you again."

"If I had given into Morie's demands, my precious daughter would never be able to see me again."

Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas, your loyalty belongs to Losse and the girls. You love them more than life itself. You would never give into anyone's demands that has anything to do with you leaving my daughter and granddaughters," Aragorn assured. Legolas nodded and tried to stand. "Here, let me help," he insisted. He pulled Legolas' left arm over his shoulders and helped him inside.

When Legolas was finally healed, they had to return home. When their horses were saddled up, Legolas got onto his horse and smiled as his wife said her goodbyes to her family. Then they were off to go back to Mirkwood.

When they arrived at Mirkwood, Losse held Meril in her arms with a smile. "Look, Meril, we're home," she whispered. Meril's beautiful blue eyes opened up and she cooed when she saw the most beautiful city that was close to her grandfather's city. A young infant she was, but she was a happy-go-lucky infant like all other infants. She was precious to her parents and to her sister. Their precious flower.

That night, Losse placed Meril into her cradle and sat next to it while rocking it back and forth. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta!" She sang softly. Meril yawned and fell asleep.

"Nana," Linde called.

Losse got up and walked over to Linde's bed. "Nana, tell me the story about the princess that was warrior, please," she whispered. Losse smiled and sat next to Linde's bed.

"Long ago, there was a beautiful princess. She was raised by a mortal man and an immortal woman, but she was the daughter of two immortals..." Losse continued on with the story.

Legolas was watching his wife with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but look at the woman that saved his life everyday since the day he met her. Losse gave him a small smile and continued on with her story. "And the princess and her beloved prince lived happily ever after with their beautiful baby girl," she whispered. Legolas took this as his cue and walked over to Linde's bed.

"Ada," she giggled.

"You better get to sleep, my child," he whispered.

"Amin mela lle," she whispered.

Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he whispered back. Then he led Losse out of the room so Linde could sleep.

That night, Legolas and Losse were fast asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	40. Aragorn's Visit

Chapter 40: Aragorn's Visit

Four years have passed since Morie's attack. Linde was growing more beautiful like her mother each day just like her sister, Meril. Legolas loved his family dearly. Losse's heart was filled with joy every time she looked at her husband and two daughters. She wanted to give her husband a son, but Legolas wanted his wife to be happy no matter what if they had a son or not. Their happiness was built on each other and their daughters. It was difficult for Losse to see her family since she lived so far away. She missed her father terribly, and Legolas knew it.

One day, Losse was playing with the girls in the gardens when Legolas came in. "Losse, I have a surprise for you," he informed. Losse stood up from the ground and gasped when she saw her father standing there.

"FATHER!" She exclaimed.

She ran over and threw her arms around him. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her with a smile. "Losse," he whispered.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"And I you," he agreed.

Losse smiled at her father before letting Meril and Linde to greet him. "We missed you, Grandfather," Linde sighed.

"I missed you too," Aragorn acknowledged.

He let them go and then he pulled two boxes off his horse's saddle. "What is it?" Linde asked.

"Open it and see," Aragorn replied.

Linde opened the box and inside the box was a rein. "Grandfather?" She asked.

"Hold on," he murmured.

He then stood up. "Aine, tol," he demanded. (Aine, come.) A beautiful white pony came from the trees Linde gasped and ran over to the pony.

"She's pretty, Grandfather," she giggled.

"And she's all yours."

Linde pet the pony's nose and smiled. Then Meril opened her box to see the same thing. Aragorn then called for another pony, her pony was also pure white, but it was smaller than Aine. "Hannon le," she giggled. She kissed Aragorn's cheek and ran over to her pony.

"You know, father, Meril looks only to be two," Losse pointed out.

"I taught you how to ride a pony around their age," Aragorn reminded.

"True."

Meril then hurried over to Aragorn. "What's my pony's name?" She asked.

"Your pony's name is Silime, it means 'Crystal'," he replied.

Meril went back to her pony and then Losse had the girls put their gifts into the stables before going inside.

That night, Aragorn was walking down the halls when he heard Losse singing to the girls. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan, ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta!" She sang softly. She kissed her daughters goodnight before leaving the room.

She closed the door and saw Aragorn leaning against the wall while staring at her. "Mani?" She asked. (What?) Aragorn shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Na anim han i yen avod an lim," he replied. (To me, the years went too fast.)

Losse sighed as she looked down at the floor only to have Aragorn raise her head to look into the eyes he looked into all her life. "You are no longer a child, but a grown woman with children of your own," he whispered. They walked into the study and Losse sat down on the chaise watching the rain fall. Aragorn sat next to her and knew what she really feared. Her fear was to lose him. "Losse, cen na anim," he murmured. (Losse, look at me.) Losse looked at him and he held onto her hands. "I have lived my life the way I have always wanted it, except for the fighting. I have done what I have wanted to do. One of them was watching you grow from an infant into a beautiful young woman. To see you with a husband and children. That is what I have always wanted for you," he explained.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"You can never lose me, Losse. I'll always be in your heart and in your mind. As long as you hold those memories I'll be with you," he assured.

She threw her arms around his neck while crying. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome maruvan, ar Hildinyar 'tenn ambar-metta!" He whispered. Losse looked at him and Aragorn gave her a gentle smile. "Amin mela le, Losse," he whispered.

"Amin mela le, ada," she whispered back.

Legolas smiled as Aragorn again comforted his wife, she always had that moment of losing her father at least once a year. And every year Aragorn comforted her. She always fell asleep against him and Aragorn would take her into her room so she could sleep easily.

That night, Aragorn was standing out on the balcony. Legolas stood next to his best friend and father-in-law. "Losse's asleep. She'll be all right," Legolas informed.

"She'll pull through," Aragorn assured as he looked at him, "as long as you're there with her."

Legolas nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder in return with a smile, "You're my son-in-law and I have loved you like my brother since I as a child," he stated.

"The day we first met, you were only ten," Legolas reminded.

"Playing in Lord Elrond's gardens on a rainy day. I was filthy and I just had to get you filthy that day," Aragorn laughed.

They both laughed together at the memory.

****

(Flash Back)

Legolas arrived at Rivendell and got off his horse. "Mae govannen, Legolas Greenleaf," Elrond greeted. (Welcome, Legolas Greenleaf.) Legolas smiled just then, a little boy around ten came running in.

"ADA, ADA!" He yelled.

The child was filthy and Legolas fell on the floor when the boy ran into him. "Estel!" Gilraen gasped when she saw her filthy son on top of the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Nana," the child giggled.

She picked him up and Elrond helped him up. "I'm so sorry. He's only a child," Gilraen apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Who was the child?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas Greenleaf, this is my son, Estel. Estel, this is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," Gilraen informed.

The boy held his hand out to him. Legolas smiled and shook the boy's hand.

(End Flash Back)

"You know, I was never able to get that dirt out of that attire," Legolas stated. Aragorn chuckled and looked at him.

"I was a child," he reminded.

After awhile, Legolas went inside and then Aragorn looked at the stars a little while longer before going inside.

He walked pass the bedroom to see Legolas and Losse fast asleep. Losse was curled up next to Legolas in his arms. He smiled before closing the door. He then walked into his room and fell asleep.


	41. Lucanio, Son of Legolas

Chapter 41: Lucanío, son of Legolas

Losse smiled at her daughters when she watched them play. Legolas walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are my two favorite people?" He asked. Losse sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"We're both doing fine," she replied.

Legolas kissed the side of her head and held onto her hand. A third child maybe this time it would be a son. The son that they both wanted. Linde got up from the ground and ran over to them. She was thirteen now and she was just as beautiful as her mother.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, sky blue eyes, she was wearing pale blue shoes, a medium blue dress, a blue mantle, and she still wore around her neck the Evenstar Pendant that Eldarion gave her when she was born.

"Mother, how's the baby doing?" She asked. Losse kissed her daughter's forehead before answering.

"The baby's fine. Lanyare said that the baby is due any day now," Losse replied.

Linde held onto her mother's hands with a sigh. She looked at her father with a gentle smile before speaking to her mother. "Mother, what do you plan to name the baby if it is a boy?" She asked.

"We're planning on naming him Lucanío," Legolas replied.

Linde smiled and hugged her parents tight. Meril got up from the ground and went to over to her parents. "Nana, ada," she laughed. Legolas picked Meril up and kissed her forehead.

"My beautiful family," he commented.

Meril placed a hand on her father's face and kissed his forehead. "Ada, I'm sleepy," she yawned.

"Don't worry, sweet heart, I'll take you inside," Legolas stated.

He kissed the side of Losse's head and walked inside with his daughter in his arms.

When he walked into Meril's room he placed her on the bed. "Amin mela le, ada," she whispered. Legolas kissed the side of her head with a smile.

"Amin mela le, Meril," he whispered back.

She yawned as she fell asleep. Legolas smiled at his daughter and stroked her hair. "O môr henion i dhû: Ely siriar, êl síla. Ai! Aníron Undómiel. Tiro! Él eria e môr. I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren. Ai! Aníron...," he sang softly. He looked at his child with a smile. He thought about the time she was born. He held her in his arms the first time. Now he was looking down at his child. Losse opened the door and smiled to see Legolas looking at their child.

"Meleth nin," she whispered. (My love.)

Legolas looked up and she got him off the bed. "Linde na darthatha an le," she whispered. (Linde is waiting for you.) Legolas gave her a quizzical look, but he left nonetheless.

Linde stood outside waiting for her father when he came out. "Ada, lasto," she whispered. (Ada, listen.) Legolas listened and then he heard a shot coming from nowhere.

"Linde, bad na i adab," he ordered. (Linde, go in the house.)

Linde yelped and fell to the ground. Legolas turned and saw Linde on the ground with an arrow in her shoulder. "LINDE!" He yelled. He picked her up and carried her inside. "YRCH! YRCH!" Legolas yelled. (ORCS! ORCS!) Legolas carried his wounded daughter to the healing rooms.

Losse hurried down the halls when she heard her husband calling. She gasped when she saw Legolas trying to calm their daughter down. "Linde!" She gasped. She hurried over to them. Legolas looked at Losse as she walked over to them.

"Nana," Linde whispered.

Losse hushed her daughter and stroked her hair. A healer came into the room and Legolas led his wife out so she wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Orcs are attacking our home again?" She asked. Legolas nodded with sadness in his eyes. "You let her stay there. HOW DARE YOU! YOU LET HER STAY THERE WHEN THEY STARTED ATTACKING!" She screamed. She went to hit him when Legolas grabbed her hands.

"I didn't want our daughter to stay there when they attacked. I was about to get her inside when she was wounded," he insisted.

She cried against him and then gasped. "The baby, the baby's coming," she whimpered. Legolas hurried her into another room. The midwife came and Legolas went to help the healer with Linde.

Linde was poisoned, she was running a fever and she was groaning in pain. Legolas sat next to his daughter and held onto her hand. "Ada," she whispered.

"I'm here," he assured.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know it does. Just hang in there with us.

Linde whimpered in pain. The fever was getting worse. "My lord. Unless you know how to save her, she's going to die," he informed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME! MY DAUGHTER WILL LIVE!" Legolas roared.

He looked at her and stroked her hair. "Linde, if you can here me, listen to Ada. You know, before you were born. Your mother and I were going to expect another baby. Orcs attacked us and you know your mother, she fought by my side like she always did. However, she was wounded in this specific battle. Your mother and the baby were dying. The baby died, but your mother lived. We were both devastated that we lost our first baby. We thought we wouldn't have the chance of having another baby. Then you came along. Our little baby girl. Please fight this, Linde, we both love you so much that we would do anything to keep you protected," he explained.

In the other room, Losse was struggling while giving birth to her child. The fear of her daughter and the shock of giving birth a little early. "My lady, you're going to have to push," Meleth urged. Losse screamed a she gave another push. "It's a boy, my lady," Meleth announced. Losse smiled as she took her son into her arms.

Hours later, Legolas entered the room and Losse looked at him worried. "Is our daughter all right?" She asked. Legolas sat next to her with a smile.

"She's okay," he replied.

"Thank Valar," she sighed.

Legolas kissed the side of her head and looked at the infant in her arms. "Our son?" He asked. Losse nodded and placed the boy into his arms.

"This is our son," she replied.

An archer then came in. "My lord, we were able to kill the orcs. We're burning the carcasses now," he informed. Legolas nodded and placed their son back into her arms.

"I have business to attend to," he informed.

Losse nodded and sat back. Her tiny son was asleep in her arms and she smiled.

The next day, Linde came into the room with a smile. "Mother," she murmured. Losse smiled to see her daughter standing there.

"Linde," she whispered.

She walked over and embraced her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Thank the Valar," she whispered. Linde hugged her mother back with a smile on her face. Legolas came in and smiled. Meril came running in and then it was just a huge family embrace. Then the family welcomed their newborn son/brother to the family.


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two months after Lucanío's birth, Losse had received news that Aragorn was dying. She was able to make it to his death bed and on his last breath he was able to tell his daughter how much he loved her and would be with her always.

When he died, Losse was filled with grief, but Legolas comforted her, knowing that Aragorn's death was a great loss in her life as well as his. Not long after Aragorn's death, Legolas built ad ship. After Losse said farewell to Arwen. She got onto the boat with Legolas, Gimli, and the children sailing off to the Undying Lands.

Everyday Losse missed her parents and her siblings dearly, but she was happy where she was. She told her children stories about her time during the time of the Ring. She told them the battles she had fought for Middle Earth and how she fought alongside many friends. Even though many of the people she knew during battle were gone, but they were never forgotten. The memory of her father stayed alive through her stories and she knew her father's legacy would be remembered for ages to come.

Losse stood out on the balcony of her and Legolas's home and watched as the three children played together in the courtyard. Legolas walked up behind Losse and he wrapped his arms around her. Losse smiled and she placed her hands over his. "I love you," he murmured. Losse looked up at him and kissed him gently before answering him.

"I love you, forever and always," she answered.

Legolas kissed her neck before they looked back at their kids. "We had one incredible journey together," he commented. Losse smiled slightly and she nodded her head slowly.

"I agree, one incredible journey. One that'll be told for years to come," she answered.

Legolas smiled as he kissed the top of her head, holding a little tighter. Knowing that their story would be one that would be told for many, many years.

**Author's Note: I'm truly sorry to say, but this may be my last _Lord of the Rings_** **story. I have enjoyed writing this one and I want to thank everyone who has supported it. Thank you all and hopefully one day I'll get the inspiration to write another story like this. But for now, I have other stories to write. Thank you all for your support.**

**Arwennicole**


End file.
